Amor y Odio
by Yasmila
Summary: ¿Cuál puede ser la causa de que un hombre sienta un gran Odio hacia una familia que es conocida por su amabilidad? Terry el único Grandchester vivo, juro vengarse de George Andrew quien había sido causante de su tragedia y le haría pagar con su vida pero que sucederá cuando conozca a la risueña y dulce Candy quién resulta ser hija de su enemigo. ¿Triunfara el amor o el odio?
1. Chapter 1

**Escocia**

El día empezaba con un preparativo para una gran celebración en la familia Grandchester, el amigo de la familia el Sr George Andrew iría de visita, mientras se preparaba para recibir su llegada en el jardín se encontraba un niño de 7 años corriendo y detrás de él iba su madre.

Terry… no corras tanto… mamá no puede alcanzarte.

Jajaja, esto es tan divertido mamá. En eso se detuvo y dijo – Mamá quiero montar a caballo.

El pequeño Terry a pesar de ser tan joven sabía montar muy bien, esto gracias a su madre que adoraba los caballos.

Terry, cariño te prometo que montaremos a caballo mañana, ahora será imposible recuerda que hoy llega el amigo de tu padre.

Si, es cierto hoy vendrá el Sr George, ojala me traiga algo.

Seguro que si, recuerda ser agradecido con lo que te dé, De acuerdo.

Si, mamá. Dijo Terry mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Bien, entonces ve a tu habitación para que te preparen para la fiesta de hoy.

Terry asintió y fue a su habitación corriendo.

Pero no corras tanto… te caerás cariño.

Terry siguió corriendo a pesar de la recomendación de su madre, Cuando llegó a su habitación encontró a su padre esperándolo, cosa muy extraña ya que el señor Richard no acostumbraba a pasar tiempo con su hijo.

Papá… que haces aquí.

Mi pequeño… ya eres todo un hombrecito. Dijo Richard mientras hacia una seña para que se acercara.

Seré un gran hombre papá, como tú.

No, tú serás mejor que yo, sé que no paso mucho tiempo contigo hijo pero debes saber que a pesar de eso yo te quiero tanto como tu madre.

Y yo los quiero a ustedes papá, pero porque me dices esto ahora.

Simplemente quería decírtelo. Dijo Richard luego se levanto del asiento revolvió el cabello de su hijo y se retiro.

Después de que Terry estuviera listo, se escapo para dirigirse al establo donde estaban los caballos, a pesar de que su madre le dijo que irían al día siguiente a montar a caballo él tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo ese día.

Solo será un momento, luego regresare y nadie se dará cuenta.

Usted cree eso señorito.

Ehh, oh Arturo. Dijo Terry sorprendido al ver al señor que era encargado de su seguridad, quien además era otro gran amigo de la familia.

A donde quiere ir joven Terry.

A ningún lado, solo quería ver a los caballos.

Recuerde joven Terry que yo sé cuando usted está mintiendo, venga lo llevare de regreso que su padre quiere que todos estemos presente cuando llegue el Sr Andrew.

Está bien Arturo.

La hora había llegado y se anuncio la llegada del Sr. Andrew, Cuando este fue recibido por su amigo estrecho la mano su amigo.

Oh, Richard cuanto tiempo amigo.

George, que gusto que nos visites.

Me da gusto que mi presencia te agrade.

Siempre serás bienvenido amigo.

Ohh, disculpe mi descortesía mi señora Eleanor.

No se preocupe y sea bienvenido Sr Andrew.

Muchas gracias mi Señora. Dijo George después de besar la mano de Eleanor.

Oh el pequeño Terry, ¿Cómo está usted jovencito?

Muy bien, Sr. me trajo algo.

Terry… Disculpe Sr. Andrew .Dijo Eleanor reprendiendo a su hijo.

Jajaja, no se preocupe Señora Grandchester, claro que si le traje algo al jovencito. Luego saco algo que tenía en su bolsillo.

¿Un reloj? Dijo Terry al ver un reloj de bolsillo.

No es cualquier reloj mira bien tiene grabado tu nombre y es de plata.

Oh bueno. Dijo Terry algo decepcionado.

Agradécele al señor, Terry.

Muchas gracias Sr. Andrew. Dijo Terry y luego se retiro del lugar un poco triste ya que él esperaba algún juguete.

Terry… dijo Eleanor al ver que su hijo se iba.

Déjalo, es un niño. Dijo George.

Pero…

No se preocupen.

Olvidemos este asunto y que empiece la fiesta.

Mientras la fiesta empezaba una gran cantidad de invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música pero era evidente que alguien faltaba.

En su habitación se encontraba Terry observando el reloj.

¿Qué reloj tan raro? Tiene una cadena creo que podría usarlo par hipnotizar a otras personas.

Aquí estas, dijo Eleanor al encontrar a su hijo en su habitación.

Lamento mucho haberme ido mamá.

Hijo, debes ser agradecido con lo que te regalen además este es un regalo muy caro.

Lo sé mamá, pero yo hubiera preferido un juguete o algún libro.

Pero si esto es genial, mira puedes guardarlo en tu bolsillo y también puede ver la hora y…

Solo es un reloj mamá.

Bueno si pero es un regalo y debes aceptarlo nunca sabes si algún día te sirva para algo importante.

Está bien mamá. Dijo Terry luego lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Se anuncio que la cena estaba lista y todos los invitados fueron al comedor donde había un gran banquete. Mientras cenaban Richard alzo su copa e hizo un brindis por George y empezaron a hablar de negocios y otros asuntos.

Me da mucho gusto que nos visite Señor Andrew pero ¿por qué no lo acompaño su esposa? Dijo Eleanor ya que le parecía raro la esposa de George no viniera cuando ella le encantaban esas fiestas.

Oh mi querida Rosmery está en casa cuidando su embarazo.

Entonces tendrá otro hijo. Dijo Terry al escuchar a George ya que el siempre quiso tener un hermano.

Si, y ansió que ya nazca.

Oh es cierto, será tu cuarto hijo, felicidades.

Si, espero que sea una niña, como sabrás tengo ya tres hijos varones y me gustaría tener una niña.

Seguro que será niña. Dijo Eleanor.

La fiesta siguió su curso y culmino muy tarde cuando los invitados se retiraron, George y Richard decidieron seguir hablando en la biblioteca de la casa.

A pesar de ser muy tarde el pequeño Terry aún no tenia sueño y entonces salió a dar una vuelta por la colina, estuvo fuera de casa por un par de horas hasta que saco su reloj y vio la hora si sus papás se daban cuenta de que él no estaba se preocuparían mucho y entonces decidió regresar pero cuando empezó a sentir algo como si alguien lo llamará.

Esa voz es como la de mamá… Pensó Terry al sentir que alguien lo llamaba.

Terry corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su casa y fue directo a la habitación de su madre pero cuando entro sus ojos quedaron horrorizados al ver una escena tan horrible, su madre tirada en un charco de sangre en el suelo con una herida en el vientre.

Ma…má… Fue todo lo que dijo Terry mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojitos, el se acerco a su madre, se arrodillo ante ella y toco su rostro, estaba totalmente helado y puso su rostro cerca de su pecho y no escucho ningún latido. Se levanto y con una manta la tapo, se paro.

Mamá iré por ayuda. Dijo el pequeño quién salió rápido de la habitación a buscar a su padre, sabía que él la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en la biblioteca cuando entro se quedo de piedra.

Era su padre quién estaba ahí con una daga en clavada y quién lo estaba apuñalando era… George quién menos imaginaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Richard vio a su hijo entrar y mientras el caía al suelo solo puedo decir.

Huye… hijo.

Atrápenlo. Dijo George quién no estaba solo ya que detrás de él aparecieron dos hombre más, estos asintieron y se acercaron al pequeño Terry quién sin saber porque le pasaba esto salió corriendo.

Mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro al recordar a sus padres muertos él seguía corriendo, se metió al bosque donde creyó que nadie lo encontraría, cuando pensó que había escapado sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca al percatarse que era uno de los hombres que lo estaba persiguiendo, solo pensó que ya todo estaba perdido pero entonces ese hombre lo soltó y vio a Arturo quién con un golpe certero noqueo al hombre que sujetaba a Terry.

Tranquilo señorito está a salvo ahora.

Arturo… mi mamá… y mi papá están…

Lo sé, lo lamento tanto señorito, pero ahora tiene que ser fuerte, lo mejor será escapar porque de caso contrario nos encontrarán y lo más seguro es que nos maten.

Tratare. Dijo Terry

Ese día jamás lo olvidaría y juro vengarse…

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de los señores Grandchester y la misteriosa desaparición del pequeño hijo del matrimonio fue dada a conocer el pueblo estuvo de luto, pues era la familia más querida por su bondad y amabilidad. Además de que según George unos ladrones intentaron robar pero entonces al no poder hacerlo mataron a los señores de la casa y que también mataron a pequeño Terry pero a este lo arrojaron al río por ese motivo no había sido encontrado.

Los cuerpos de los señores Grandchester fueron sepultados y todo el pueblo lloraba la muerte de la familia.

Pasaron días y se algo se tenía que hacer con la fortuna de los Grandchester así que se procedió a leer el testamento de él señor Richard donde el dejaba toda su herencia a su único hijo pero debido a que todos creían que el también estaba muerto el afortunado fue George quién en el testamento figuraba como heredero de toda la fortuna en caso de que ocurriera algún problema. Cosa que él sabía muy bien ya que gracias a cómplices que tenía alrededor de Richard pudo averiguarlo.

Mientras esto ocurría en Escocia Arturo y el pequeño Terry llegaban a Inglaterra, lugar de origen de Richard y de Arturo.

¿Qué haremos ahora Arturo, estoy completamente solo en este mundo?, no tenía más familia.

Me tiene a mi señorito, yo jure a su padre que lo protegería.

¿Entonces te quedaras conmigo?

Por supuesto que si joven.

Muchas gracias, Arturo pero algún día tendré que regresar y recuperare lo que es mío.

 **18 años después…**

Padre estoy de regreso en casa. Decía esto una señorita de cabellos dorados como el brillo del sol y rostro y cuerpo que parecía ser hecho por los mismos ángeles, tenía todo en su lugar pechos no tan grandes pero redondos una cintura envidiable cada curva perfecta.

Candy, hija me alegro que estés de regreso, mira quién esta visita. Dijo esto su padre mientras se levantaba del asiento un joven de cabello castaño y moreno.

Neal. Dijo Candy al ver al joven alto y de cuerpo tonificado.

Querida Candy, cuánto tiempo me alegra volver a verte, déjame decirte que estas aún mas encantadora que la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo esto mientras tomaba la mano de chica.

Lamento no decir lo mismo. Dijo Candy al recordar como él era tan malo con ella cuando estudiaban juntos.

Pero Candy, esa no es forma de recibir a nuestro invitado, porque no le muestras el jardín de la casa y platican un poco. Dijo su padre quién estaba muy interesado que su hija y Neal fueran pareja esto debido a que la familia de Neal era muy rica.

Pero papá…

Sin peros, anda vayan.

Candy muy desanimada acepto.

 **En Inglaterra**

En una oficina de un gerente se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño ojos azules y rasgos muy atractivos para las chicas con un cuerpo de ensueño.

Señor Baker necesito que firme estos papeles por favor. Decía un empleado de la empresa.

Claro, déjeme leerlo y se lo firmare.

Está bien señor.

Gracias a la beca que consiguió Terry estudio en la mejor Universidad donde estudio negocios y conoció a personas importantes que quedaron maravillados con su habilidad en los negocios por lo que consiguió un puesto tan importante pero para poder pasar desapercibido tuvo que cambiar su nombre a Terruce Baker usando el apellido de difunta madre para evitar que sea reconocido.

Cuando Terry se encontraba revisando unos asuntos en la computadora llegó el dueño de la empresa quién le tenía una noticia inesperada.

¿A Escocia? Dijo Terry quién no había pensado en volver a ese lugar desde hace muchos años.

Si, eres un excelente gerente y estoy seguro que manejaras muy bien mi empresa en Escocia.

Le agradezco la confianza señor pero…

Terruce eres como un hijo para mi, nunca me case ni tuve hijos por lo que te veo como uno.

Señor…

Sé que lo harás bien.

Está bien señor lo hare.

Terry termino sus trabajos pendientes y fue a su departamento donde vivía con aquella persona que lo salvo y estuvo durante tanto tiempo con él Arturo.

¿A Escocia? Dijo Arturo cuando Terry le dijo que volvería a ese lugar.

Esta usted seguro señor.

Ya tome la decisión y regresare no solo por la empresa si no para recuperar lo que me pertenece y hacer pagar a el maldito de Andrew y toda su familia.

Pero señor Grandchester…

Arturo has sido como un padre para mí durante estos años y necesito que me apoyes en esto y te pido que cuando lleguemos a Escocia solo me llames Terruce no quiero que nadie sepa mi verdadero nombre hasta que ese infeliz pague todo lo que hizo.

Pero…

Por favor Arturo.

Como usted diga Señor.

Terry dejo todo listo para viajar a Escocia donde asumiría la Gerencia de la nueva empresa, pero lo que más ansiaba era vengarse de aquel hombre quién le arrebato a sus padres.

Vas a pagar muy caro Andrew, con tu vida y nada ni nadie me lo va impedir.

Continuara…

 **Chicas Volví! Disculpen que no haya publicado nada durante casi un mes pero estuve con un montón de cosas de la Universidad pero regrese con una nueva historia que está llena de drama y mucho romance.**

 **Pobre nuestro Terry todo lo que sufrió desde tan pequeño, pero que ocurrirá ahora cuando vuelva a ver a su enemigo, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje fue algo largo debido a que el avión se retraso pero finalmente Terry y Arturo pudieron llegar a su destino. Escocia, durante el vuelo Terry no pudo evitar recordar a sus padres y sobre todo ese momento en que aquel miserable se los quito.

\- Bueno señor llegamos, que le parece si hoy vamos a descansar al departamento que le entrego el dueño de la empresa.

\- Si deseas puedes adelantarte Arturo, yo tengo que averiguar todo lo que paso después de ese día, quiero saber si ese miserable se quedo con el lugar que un día fue mi hogar, además quiero ver a mis padres, lo poco que pude averiguar fue el lugar donde ellos estaban sepultados.

\- Señor ahora es muy tarde, porque mejor no descansa y luego…

\- Arturo, la razón por la que vine no solo fue por la empresa, fue para hacer pagar a ese miserable. Había tanto odio en las palabras de Terry que Arturo no pudo decir más.

\- Como usted diga señor.

\- Ahora por favor ve al departamento y tomate libre lo que resta del día.

\- Pero a donde ira ahora señor.

\- Iré a una florería.

\- ¿Florería?

\- Si, primero quiero ir a ver a mis padres, luego regresare al departamento así que no te preocupes Arturo.

\- De acuerdo señor Terr… Terruce.

\- Recuerda que aquí me llamaras Terruce. Dijo eso luego se busco una florería.

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba leyendo unos libros en su habitación, pronto serian los exámenes finales.

\- Señorita Candy, puedo pasar. Sonó es ese momento la puerta.

\- Adelante Dorothy.

\- Señorita le traje su jugo de naranja, como a usted le gusta recién hecho.

\- Gracias Dorothy pero no me digas Señorita solo llámame Candy.

\- Pero si su padre se entera.

\- Aunque sea hazlo cuando estemos solas. Dijo Candy

\- Está bien señor… digo Candy.

\- Así está mucho mejor.

\- Entonces me retiro.

\- Claro… espera Dorothy, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? Dijo Candy pues recordó que ese día era importante.

\- ¿Hoy?, bueno es sábado 25 de mayo.

\- ¡Oh por Dios como pude olvidarlo!

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Si, hoy se cumple otro año más desde él día en que falleció mi madre. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?, soy una mala hija.

\- No diga eso, usted es una hija muy buena, y además su padre está muy orgulloso de usted, será una gran enfermera.

\- Gracias Dorothy pero ahora que hare, estuve tan concentrada en estudiar para los próximos exámenes que olvide por completo lo de mi madre, ella que dio su vida para que yo naciera.

\- No se preocupe, porque no vamos ahora, conozco una florería donde venden hermosas flores que seguro le gustara.

\- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Dorothy. Dijo Candy luego se levanto y la abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas salieron a la florería que menciono Dorothy, cuando llegaron vieron muchas variedades pero finalmente Candy escogió unos tulipanes.

\- Oh lo olvide. Dijo Dorothy al recordar algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Dorothy?

\- Señorita Candy, me disculpa pero tengo que regresar a su casa, olvide que hoy su padre me dijo que preparara una cena especial porque vendría un socio de otra empresa.

\- No te preocupes Dorothy, me ayudaste mucho al traerme a aquí, ve que yo de aquí me voy a visitar a mi madre.

\- Enserio lo lamento.

\- No importa Dorothy ve.

\- Bueno, adiós señorita.

Terry después de tanto caminar encontró una florería, cuando se dirigía a la puerta una muchacha salió corriendo, que por poco lo empuja, pensó: parece que alguien lleva prisa. Quiso entrar pero en eso una jovencita de cabello rubio salió, ella paso tan rápido que no se percato que él se había quedado mirándola pero ella siguió con su camino.

Por unos segundos Terry vio como aquella mujer se iba, por más que quiso no podía evitar mirarla le llamaba mucho la atención.

\- En que estoy pensando. Se dijo a sí mismo para concentrarse en lo que vino.

Al entrar a la florería no supo de flores debía comprar así que le pidió ayuda a la señorita que atendía.

Una vez compradas las flores se dirigió a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas y recordar esos momentos en que él y su madre montaban a caballo o cuando su padre le leía algún libro, tantos recuerdos…

\- Padre, Madre juro que hare pagar a ese miserable por lo que les hizo. Dijo Terry con un sentimiento de Odio

Mientras él se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, otra chica se encontraba cerca, ella rezaba a la tumba de su madre.

\- Daria lo que fuera por al menos haberte conocido mamá, aún no entiendo porque no hay fotos tuyas en casa pero las personas que te conocieron me dijeron que eras hermosa me gustaría al menos haberte dado un abrazo y decirte cuanta falta me haces, no me quejo de que me haya faltado cariño de papá pero quisiera saber cómo es el cariño de una madre.

Mientras tanto…

Después de haber visitado a sus padres Terry se disponía irse pero entonces escucho algo, como a alguien llorar, no lo sabía pero algo le impulsaba a querer saber quién era esa persona. Busco con su mirada el lugar de donde venia aquel llanto, cuando al fin encontró el lugar, no pudo evitar sentir que el alma se le partía, Era ella la misma chica que vio salir de la florería, arrodillada ante una tumba aunque no le pudo ver bien el rostro la reconoció por su ropa y por más que quiso irse no pudo evitar acercarse.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla?

\- Ehhh, no se preocupe, yo… ya me tengo que ir. Dijo aquella señorita pero sin voltear a ver quién era la persona que le hablaba.

\- Pero… está llorando.

\- Estoy bien, solo necesito algo de aire.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Si.

Ella se puso de pie y quiso irse pero el vestido que traía puesto se enredo con uno de sus zapatos y estuvo a punto de caerse, él inmediatamente la jalo de un brazo y la apego a su cuerpo, entonces vio su rostro, era preciosa, tenía un rostro angelical de ojos verdes y esos labios que lo hacían querer besarlos. Ella también se quedo por un momento desconcertada al ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto, hasta que al fin volvieron a la realidad y se separaron.

\- Ehhh, le agradezco su ayuda señor.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, pero no me llame señor, no soy tan viejo solo tengo 25 años.

\- Ohh bueno, disculpe.

\- No te disculpes, mira déjame presentarme soy Terruce y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Candy.

\- Que nombre tan dulce, como tu rostro. Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Candy.

\- Ehh no quise incomodarte. Dijo Terry al ver el rostro sonrojado.

\- Oh no, no es eso… lo que pasa… es… que nunca ningún hombre me había dicho algo así.

\- ¿Enserio? Me parece increíble que nadie te haya dicho algo bonito.

\- Jajaja, no es para tanto señor Terruce.

\- Pero es verdad, tu nombre como tu deben ser hechos para decirte palabras dulces.

\- ¿Usted cree eso señor Terruce?

\- Si, es verdad y solo llámame Terruce.

\- Pero a mí me enseñaron que a las personas mayores debo llamarlas por señor o señora.

\- Ya te dije que no soy tan viejo.

\- Si y eso se nota mucho, usted es tan apuesto, digo usted se ve muy joven.

\- Jajaja y usted ¿cuántos años tiene señorita?

\- Tengo 18 años.

\- Bueno, tu si eres muy joven, ¿pero qué haces tan sola por aquí?

\- Solo vine a visitar a mi madre.

\- Terry dirigió su mirada a la lapida, este decía "Rosmery A." Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pensó que solo era una coincidencia.

\- Oh ya se me hace tarde, Dijo Candy mirando su reloj.

\- ¿Tienes prisa?

\- Sí, tengo que volver a casa, si mi padre descubre que aun no regreso a casa se enojara.

\- Si deseas puedo llevarte, solo déjame llamar a alguien para que me traiga el auto.

\- Oh, no quisiera causarle molestias, yo puedo tomar un taxi.

\- De ninguna manera, a estas horas una señorita como usted no debe andar sola.

\- Pero…

\- Déjeme ayudarle.

\- Está bien.

Después de que Terry hiciera una llamada, un auto llego que los llevo a la casa de Candy, ella pidió que la llevaran hasta cierta parte del camino ya que si su padre se enteraba que un hombre la había llevado se molestaría.

Durante el camino Terry recordó esos lugares, Este es el mimo camino a él que era mi casa. Pensó Terry.

\- Esta bien hasta aquí Terruce, caminare hasta llegar.

\- Pero déjame llevarte a tu casa.

\- Muchas gracias pero no, si mi padre te ve pensara que eres algo mío y se enojara.

\- Oh comprendo, pero al menos dime que nos volveremos a ver, Por favor.

\- Ehhh de acuerdo.

\- ¿A qué hora estas libre el lunes?

\- Mmm, lunes tengo clases en la Universidad pero podemos vernos a las 2. ¿te parece bien?

\- A las 2, bueno tratare de terminar las cosas del trabajo a tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces hasta el lunes?

\- Hasta el lunes, Dijo Candy luego iba a bajarse del auto pero Terry se lo impidió.

\- Espera, no es de caballeros si te bajas sola.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Permíteme. Dijo Terry que se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta del auto a Candy y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir.

\- Oh, gracias. Dijo Candy sosteniendo la mano de Terry.

\- Nos vemos, luego Candy se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Ella inmediatamente se fue y él se subió a su auto para irse con una sonrisa. Solo unos cuantos segundos después otro auto paso cerca este era…

\- ¿Candy, que haces caminando sola? Dijo una voz.

\- Esa voz es de… Albert..!

\- ¿Hermanita, que haces caminando sola?

\- Oh, es porque… porque quería hacer un poco de ejercicio.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Eh, si de verdad.

\- Mmm bueno te creeré, vamos súbete que te llevo a casa.

\- Oh, gracias hermano, en su mente Candy agradecía que no hubiera llegado segundos antes porque si no la hubiera encontrado hablando con un hombre y esto le hubiera traído muchos problemas.

Al llegar al departamento, Terry no podía dejar de pensar en Candy, no imaginaba los problemas que vendrían luego.

Continuara...

 **Casi la descubren a Candy jajaja, pero que pasara cuando Terry se entere de quien es hija las cosas que les depara a esta parejita.**

 **Nos leemos pronto chicas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Candy llegó a casa, se llevo una gran sorpresa sus otros dos hermanos estaban en casa.

\- ¡Stear, Archie! Al verlos ella corrió y los abrazo.

\- Vaya sorpresa ustedes dos casi nunca vienen por aquí. Dijo Albert.

\- Quisimos sorprender a nuestra querida hermanita.

\- Hermanita, vaya que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- No sean malos, eso fue hace 5 años, por supuesto que era pequeña.

\- Pero no tanto aun sigues siendo nuestra pequeña. Dijo Archie.

\- Me da gusto que hayan venido, ¿se quedaran en casa?

\- Sí, pero solo será por unos días. Dijo Stear.

\- Como sabes nosotros trabajamos juntos y tenemos que viajar por negocios.

\- Oh, entiendo, al decir esto Candy se puso triste, ella en realidad extrañaba a sus hermanos, el único que estaba allí era Albert que era abogado pero debido a su trabajo igual casi nunca lo veía.

\- No estés triste pequeña, nosotros volveremos.

\- Lo mismo dijeron hace 5 años.

\- Bueno sabemos que pasaron muchos años pero prometemos que volveremos pronto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, creeré en ustedes.

Los hermanos de Candy eran 3, Albert, el mayor quién tenía 29 luego seguían los mellizos Stear y Archie con 27 años, todos adoraban a Candy quien era la menor.

Mientras tanto…

Terry se encontraba revisando unos archivos en la computadora, de pronto recordó lo ocurrido esa tarde cuando sostuvo el cuerpo de aquella chica entre sus brazos, recordó cada facción de su rostro, realmente era hermosa pero a pesar de ello había otra cosa más que le llamaba la atención el nombre que estaba en la lapida, "Rosmery A."

\- Tal vez pensar en esa familia tanto, ha hecho que mi mente se confunda. Pensó Terry.

Mi señor. Se escucho el sonido de la puerta, era Arturo con unos documentos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Arturo?

\- Tal vez le interese esto. Dijo Arturo extendiendo unos documentos a Terry.

\- ¿Qué son estos?

\- Véalo, señor.

\- Al abrir los documentos, Terry se dio con la sorpresa que era información de George Andrew.

\- Tú ya los viste, Dijo Terry.

\- No señor.

\- ¿Y cómo recolectaste la información tan rápido?

\- Contrate a un investigador y al parecer no tuvo que esforzarse, esa familia es muy conocida aquí, señor.

\- ¿Entonces, quiere decir que aquí esta toda la información de su familia?

\- Sí señor, en esos documentos esta la información de él, sus hijos y la misteriosa muerte de su esposa.

\- ¿Misteriosa?

\- Si, se dice que la señora falleció al traer al mundo a su último hijo, pero cuando ella murió no hubo ningún funeral, ni nada es más nadie vio el cuerpo de su esposa.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño. Dijo Terry.

\- Además por lo que escuche, dicen que la empresa que maneja George Andrew está en crisis y están buscando un socio.

\- Vaya eso suena interesante.

\- Los detalles lo encontrara dentro de esos documentos señor.

\- Gracias Arturo, ahora si te tengo Andrew. Dijo Terry.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

\- Yo, contesto. Dijo Arturo.

\- Señor es para usted, dicen que necesitan verlo.

\- Gracias.

\- Habla Terruce Baker.

\- Señor lamentamos mucho comunicarle, que el Señor Johnson falleció.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Tiene que acercarse mañana a la dirección (…) ya que se procederá a leer el testamento y como usted sabe el señor no tenía más familia y usted es nombrado en el testamento.

\- Está bien.

Al día siguiente Candy traía una sonrisa que era imposible ignorar.

\- Señorita Candy la veo muy sonriente.

\- Hay Dorothy…

\- Parece enamorada.

\- No estás tan equivocada.

\- ¿Lo está?

\- Sí, bueno… no lo sé. Lo conoce ayer.

\- Pero a qué hora, si yo estuve con usted hasta… ¿Fue cuando me fui?

\- Candy asintió, si es un caballero muy guapo y saldré mañana con él.

\- ¡Pero señorita!

\- Shhh, baja la voz Dorothy.

\- Pero… si su padre se entera se enojará, él quiere que usted sea pareja del joven Neal.

\- Bah, Neal es un patán, no me interesa, por favor Dorothy promete que no le dirás a mi padre.

\- Señorita…

\- Por favor.

\- Oh, está bien.

\- Muchas gracias Dorothy eres la mejor. Dijo Candy sonriente.

Ese día Candy lo paso con su familia en casa pero su padre invito a alguien que no era tan agradable. Durante ese día George tenía la esperanza de su hija aceptara a Neal como pareja, pero cada vez que él se le acercaba ella lo ignoraba.

Claro está que los hermanos de Candy no estaban de acuerdo con lo que su padre quería hacer.

Así que le hicieron una advertencia a Neal, si tu llegas a hacerle algo a nuestra hermana, estás perdido Legan, Neal solo tuvo que aceptar las advertencias de los hermanos de Candy.

El domingo familiar paso rapidísimo, y aunque Neal haya estado con ellos, para Candy fue especial haber estado con su familia completa después de tanto tiempo.

Candy se fue a acostar muy tarde pues la emoción de volver a ver a Terruce no la dejaba tranquila.

…

Al llegar la mañana Candy se despertó más temprano de lo habitual y escogió su mejor ropa porque luego de clases ella saldría con él, quedaron en encontrarse fuera de la universidad.

Terry se encontraba en su oficina y aún no salía de su sorpresa, como era la vida, un día era un empleado y ahora era dueño de todo.

Debido a que el Señor Johnson no tenia familia nombro a Terry como heredero, pues se había ganado su confianza con los años de trabajo. Definitivamente la vida te da sorpresas.

Aunque Terry tenía muchos asuntos que resolver no olvido su cita con Candy y tal como quedaron, fue a su encuentro con ella.

\- ¿Sera esta la universidad?, Dijo Terry al llegar, bajo de su auto y espero fuera a Candy.

\- ¿Hola guapo, buscas a alguien? Dijo una señorita que pasaba cerca y se quedo impresionada con el auto pero sobre todo con el hombre.

\- Sí, pero no es usted.

\- Pero… podemos conocernos y pasarla muy bien. Dijo la joven acercándose.

\- Se está equivocando conmigo señorita y por respeto le pido que me deje tranquilo.

\- ¡¿Cómo, se atreve a rechazarme?! ¡Insolente!

\- Elisa vámonos, deja de andar de ofrecida. Dijo una voz lejana masculina.

\- Yo no soy ninguna ofrecida Neal, no como tu rogando por el amor de una idiota.

\- Por favor hermanita compórtate, estamos en un lugar público. Esto lo dijo Neal conteniéndose por el tremendo caos que estaba haciendo su hermana.

\- Eres un estúpido. Dijo Elisa y se subió al auto de su hermano, después subió este y se fueron.

Terry se había quedado conteniéndose la risa por la escena que acababa de presenciar, vio su reloj para ver la hora pero no veía a Candy salir, espero por unos minutos más hasta que finalmente ella salió, se veía hermosa pero estaba ¿con un chico?

\- Que estúpido soy. Se dijo mentalmente al verla salir con otro hombre.- Yo esperándola, aquí fuera y ella con… ¿será su pareja?, pues claro ella nunca dijo que no tuviera un enamorado, ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota, perder la cabeza por una chiquilla, pero a mí no me va a ver la cara. Terry se acerco a Candy que se había quedado hablando con el chico.

\- Hola Candy.

\- Terruce… Dijo Candy luego sintió que su corazón le brincaba cuando lo vio tan guapo.

\- ¿No sabía, que tuvieras enamorado?, de saberlo no te hubiera insistido en invitarte a salir, pero debiste habérmelo dicho.

\- ¿Enamorado? Oh, te equivocas el no es…

\- Sé que eres una chiquilla pero eso no te da derecho a salir con uno y con otro.

\- Terruce, me está ofendiendo. Dijo esto Candy aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Así que te ofende?, la verdad no ofende señorita.

\- Espere un momento, Señor. Dijo esto el joven que estaba con Candy.

\- Mira chiquillo, habla con tu enamorada y pídele que no acepte invitaciones de otros hombres, si tiene pareja.

\- Para empezar no soy ningún chiquillo, Me llamo Anthony y tengo 23 años y segundo Candy no es mi enamorada, estaba hablando con ella sobre las prácticas que tendremos en el hospital.

\- Ustedes no son… Terry no sabía qué hacer pues había quedado como un patán ante Candy.

\- Nada, solo somos compañeros de clase. Dijo Candy.

\- Todo aclarado, me retiro, nos vemos Candy. dijo Anthony luego se retiro.

\- Candy yo… Que podía decir cuando la trato horrible.

\- No diga nada señor Terruce, usted tiene razón, solo soy una chiquilla. Dijo Candy mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

\- No quise decir eso… es que yo pensé…

\- Pues se equivoco señor, yo no soy ese tipo de mujer.

\- Por favor perdóname Candy.

\- Está bien lo perdono, pero con una condición.

\- La que tú digas. Dijo Terry con la esperanza de que ella lo perdonara.

\- No quiero volver a verlo. Esas palabras dejaron desconcertado a Terry.

\- No me pidas eso por favor, actué como un idiota pero por favor no me pidas eso.

\- Lo siento pero yo no quiero verlo nunca. Candy quiso girar para irse pero el brazo de Terry se lo impidió.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? Suélteme. Dijo Candy intentando zafarse de Terry.

\- No lo hare, hoy íbamos a salir, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Usted mismo lo dijo, IBAMOS A SALIR, pero yo no quiero ir a ningún lado con usted.

\- Candy necesitamos hablar, por favor sube al auto. Dijo Terry serio.

\- Que se suba su abuela, yo no voy a ningún lado con usted y ya suélteme.

\- Bueno no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción. Dijo Terry luego coloco sus manos detrás de la espalda de Candy y detrás de sus piernas y la cargo, luego la llevo a su auto. Ella quiso bajarse pero él se lo impidió.

\- Si no me deja bajar, gritare y diré que me está secuestrando.

\- Pues hazlo. Dijo Terry mientras le colocaba el cinturón a Candy luego a él entonces encendió el auto y empezó a majar.

\- Deténgase o salto. Candy dijo esto con unos nervios que hicieron a Terry voltear.

\- No digas tonterías, te mataras en la caída.

\- No me importa, me bajare.

\- Al menos espera a que hablemos, te llevare a un restaurante, estoy seguro que no comiste nada.

\- Si comí o no comí a usted no le importa y si quiere hablar detenga el auto y hablemos.

\- No puedo detenerme aquí hay muchos autos.

\- Pues yo conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, es un campo libre solo hay árboles y flores y ningún auto nos molestara.

\- Mmm, ¿está bien pero prometes no escaparte?

\- Si, dijo Candy pero ella justamente planeaba escaparse cuando el auto se detuviera.

Terry manejo hasta el campo y efectivamente no había ningún auto solo había un lago cerca y muchos árboles y flores.

\- Muy bien, entonces hablemos sobre lo ocurrido hoy.

\- Sí, pero podrías hacerme un favor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Cuando me obligaste a entrar a tu auto se me cayó uno de mis libros, ¿podrías buscarlo?

\- Lo buscare después, ahora tenemos que hablar.

\- Búscalo, porque si no lo haces, no te escuchare.

\- Ahh, está bien. Dijo Terry de mala gana.

Candy aprovecho el momento en que Terry buscaba, así que se quito el cinturón, y con gran rapidez tomo sus cosas y salió del auto. Al darse cuenta Terry corrió detrás de ella.

\- Hey Candy, a donde crees que vas. Dijo Terry mientras corría detrás de ella, pero como Candy no era una gran corredora tuvo que detenerse lamentablemente Terry iba muy rápido así que no pudo parar a tiempo y cayó sobre ella.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose pero luego Candy regreso a la normalidad, quiso apartarlo pero él no cooperaba.

\- Oiga, muévase me está reteniendo contra mi voluntad.

\- Pensándolo bien no me moveré.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo?

\- Como oíste si me aparto tal vez quieras huir nuevamente, mejor me quedo así, además se siente tan cómodo y suave estar sobre ti. Este comentario hizo enrojecer a Candy por lo que aparto la vista pero con sus manos quiso apartarlo.

\- Por favor apártese, déjeme ir yo no quiero hablar con usted además ya dijo que yo soy solo una chiquilla.

\- Yo… no quise decir eso, de verdad lo lamento.

\- Pues lo dijo, ahora apártese o gritare.

\- Ya te dije que no, hasta que me escuches. Candy ya cansada acepto.

\- Está bien, lo escuchare, pero hable rápido.

\- Primero quiero disculparme por lo que te dije, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a recriminarte algo, además tu puedes salir con quien quieras, pero cuando te vi con Anthony pensé que solo te querías divertir con ambos, por favor perdóname. Las palabras de Terry sonaron sinceras y Candy no pudo evitar perdonarlo.

\- Esta… está bien pero para evitar más problemas déjame decirte que no tengo ningún enamorado. No sabía porque, pero esa respuesta tranquilizo mucho a Terry.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, no tengo enamorado solo estoy dedicada a mis estudios, eres el primer chico con el que salgo.

\- Supongo que arruine este momento. Dijo Terry mostrándose arrepentido.

\- Pues la verdad es que si, yo esperaba algo distinto pero… debo admitir que divirtió un poco cuando corriste detrás de mí.

\- Oh, es cierto jajaja por el impulso no pude detenerme a tiempo.

\- Jajaja, pero hablando de eso ahora si podría levantarme.

\- Oh, sí perdona. Terry se puso de pie y ayudo a Candy a pararse.

Al levantarse se percataron del hermoso paisaje, un lago hermoso, arboles, y flores preciosas.

\- Recuerdo haber venido aquí con mi padre una sola vez, tenía como 5 años pero solo fue durante un rato luego me regreso a casa y nunca más volvimos a salir.

\- ¿No salías muy seguido de casa?

\- Mi padre me lo impedía, el solo estaba ocupado en negocios y mis hermanos fueron mandados a estudiar al extranjero, yo fui la única que se quedo sola. Al decir estas palabras Candy se entristeció.

\- Lamento mucho que hayas estado sola.

\- Mmm gracias, pero cuéntame sobre ti.

\- Yo… bueno no hay mucho que decir, soy huérfano.

\- Te abandonaron tus padres.

\- No, nada de eso, yo tuve unos padres maravillosos, pero me los quitaron. Estas palabras Terry las respondió con odio.

\- Oh, no quise preguntar algo que no debía.

\- No, tú no tienes la culpa, al menos no estuve solo, crecí con un amigo de mi padre, después de eso estudie postule a una beca, me gradué y ahora soy dueño de muchas empresas.

\- Oh, no sabía eso. Candy quedo sorprendida al oír eso.

\- Bueno digamos que con lo último fui muy afortunado, yo trabajaba como gerente pero el señor falleció y me dejo como heredero.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa.

Así ambos se quedaron platicando durante un buen rato, hasta que se hizo tarde.

\- Oh, es muy tarde, tengo que regresar a casa. Dijo Candy

\- Es verdad, es muy tarde, ven te llevo a tu casa.

\- Pero… ya te lo dije si mi padre me ve con un hombre se enojara.

\- No importa hablare con él, además no hay ningún taxi cerca que te pueda llevar.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor Candy súbete que te llevare.

\- Ahh ya está bien. Candy se subió al auto luego Terry encendió el auto.

\- Cuando estemos cerca te diré por donde girar. Dijo Candy.

\- De acuerdo señorita, Dijo Terry después le guiño un ojo a Candy esto la hizo ruborizarse.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Terry, Arturo se encontraba ordenando unos papeles cuando de pronto cayeron al suelo los documentos de investigación que le hicieron a George Andrew. Arturo se agacho para recoger los papeles pero algo llamo la atención una foto, que cayó fuera del documento, había muchas fotos pero esta le llamo más la atención porque conocía a la chica de la foto.

\- Oh por Dios, esta chica es la que el señor esa vez llevaba a su casa. Él leyó lo que estaba escrito en una hoja cerca.

\- Candy Andrew, hija de George, no puedo creerlo, ¿el señor Terry lo sabrá? Tengo que decírselo.

….

Terry manejaba hasta que de ahí no sabía a dónde ir, Candy le fijo hacia donde debía girar pero mientras más cerca estaba algo dentro de él rogaba porque no fueran ciertas sus sospechas.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Terry pensó que solo se trataba de un mal entendido, quizás ese miserable se hubiera mudado y otra familia hubiera comprado la casa.

\- Terruce espera un momento por favor iré a hablar con mi padre para que te reciba.

\- Claro ve. Candy entro estuvo dentro durante unos minutos hasta que la vio salir detrás de él salió un señor que con tan solo verlo recordó todo lo que ocurrió años atrás.

\- Terruce te presento a mi padre.

\- Mucho gusto, soy George Andrew. Dijo mientras extendía una mano en saludo.

Terry se quedo de piedra al escuchar su nombre, nunca pensó que ese miserable fuera el padre de Candy, de pronto recordó el nombre de la lapida donde estaba Candy. "Rosmery A." era Rosmery Andrew, la esposa de este miserable.

\- Soy Terruce Baker.

\- Me pareces conocido, pero no recuerdo donde.

\- No lo creo señor, tal vez me está confundiendo. Dijo Terry mientras en su mente pensaba, "Te encontré miserable, ahora no escaparas de mi te voy a hundir, te dejare en la miseria luego yo mismo me encargare de matarte" pero… que hare con Candy.

 **Bueno las cosas están cada vez más interesantes, Terry resulto siendo muy celosin, pero que pasara ahora con nuestra Candy, como le afectara a ella la venganza de Terry.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos…**


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Estás seguro que no nos conocemos? Me… recuerdas a… alguien. Dijo George evitando decir el nombre de quien le recordaba.

\- No señor, bueno solo traje a su hija, yo me retiro.

\- Espere… ¿por qué trajo usted a mi hija? Acaso hay algo entre ustedes.

\- Señor yo sa...

\- Ehh, estuve paseando pero entonces me perdí y como no había autos, le pedí a él Señor Baker si me podría traer. Dijo Candy pues si padre se enteraba que había salido con un hombre las cosas no se pondrían muy mal, mientras la cara de Terry era como de ¿Qué? Candy lo miro e hizo una seña para que le siguiera la corriente.

\- Si eso es verdad, le agradezco Señor Baker, mi hija es uno de mis bienes más preciados.

\- ¿Bienes, a si es como se refiere a su hija? Dijo Terry al comprender que su padre solo la veía como una propiedad.

\- Es una forma de decirlo, ella es mi menor hija, y no puede manejarse sola.

\- Padre, ya le dije que no me trate como una niña.

\- Siempre serás mi menor hija y yo sé lo que es bueno para ti.

\- Este hombre es un reverendo idiota. Pensó Terry.

\- Bueno si me disculpa tengo que retirarme.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Candy pasa. Dijo George

\- Espera papá quiero despedirme de él señor Baker.

\- Candy se acerco y le dijo, ¿nos vemos mañana?

\- Claro que si preciosa. Dijo Terry dándole una sonrisa.

\- Candy apresúrate. Dijo George que ya había entrado.

\- Si padre ya voy, Adiós cuídate. Dijo Candy luego se puso de puntilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Terry, después se metió a su casa.

Por un momento Terry se toco la mejilla luego con la misma mano paso por su boca.

\- Candy… ¡Ahhh! maldición ¿por qué ella? Pensó Terry mientras entraba a su auto.

Mientras conducía su auto, solo pensaba en que haría ahora, ¿por qué ella, justo entre todas las mujeres tenía que ser hija del desgraciado que le quito la vida a mis padres? Tras mucho pensarlo Terry llego a una conclusión.

\- La decisión está tomada.

Al llegara a su departamento, encontró a Arturo esperándolo en la sala, con una cara de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Arturo?

\- No, digo si bueno, primero me quiero disculpar con usted Señor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que, estuve ordenado unos documentos y por error deje caer los documentos de investigación, y no pude evitar leer lo que había en el contenido.

\- Solo eso.

\- Señor pero…

\- Mira, sabes que no oculto nada, así que no hay problema si tú lo leíste.

\- Gracias señor, pero lo peor es sobre la información que está dentro de esos documentos, es sobre la señorita de la otra vez.

\- Oh, si… ya lo sé, me acabo de enterar, vi a su padre.

\- Pero… pero no lo reconoció.

\- No, ese imbécil al parecer no me recuerda.

\- Entonces planea seguir con su plan señor.

\- Si, además se que ese imbécil está en la ruina y busca un socio así que yo seré ese socio y lo voy a hundir a él y toda su familia, los dejare peor de lo que están.

\- ¿Pero señor entonces que pasara con la señorita Andrew?

\- Dije toda su familia, ya tome la decisión, realmente lamento que ella forme parte de esa familia, pero nada me detendrá en cumplir mi objetivo.

Mientras Candy se encontraba en su habitación feliz, no imaginaba lo que se avecinaba.

 **Al día siguiente después de clases…**

Terry se encontraba revisando los nuevos proyectos que llevaría a cabo la empresa, de pronto vio la hora, era la hora en que Candy salía de la Universidad.

\- Tengo que apresurarme, o no llegare a tiempo.

Cuando llegó vio a Candy sentada en una de las bancas que estaba fuera de la Universidad, se le acerco y se disculpo por la tardanza.

\- Hola preciosa, lamento haberme tardado.

\- No te preocupes, seguro tenias mucho trabajo. Dijo Candy mientras le daba una sonrisa de comprensión.

\- Gracias por entenderme.

\- No te preocupes, pero a dónde iremos hoy.

\- Hoy iremos a tu casa.

\- ¿A mi casa?

\- Sí, quiero hablar con tu padre.

\- ¿Y se puede saber sobre qué?

\- Son asuntos personales nena.

\- Oh, bueno.

Ambos fueron a su casa, Al llegar el padre de Candy se dio con la sorpresa que él ese hombre estaba en su casa de visita.

\- Señor Andrew, buenas tardes.

\- Buenas…

\- Disculpe que venga sin aviso, pero quisiera hablar con usted.

\- Sobre qué

\- Es algo personal así que…

\- Oh, comprendo, Candy podrías dejarnos a solas al señor Baker y a mí.

\- Ehh Claro. Candy se fue pensativa, que sería eso que Terruce quiere hablar con mi padre, pensó.

\- Bueno señor, la razón de mi visita es sobre negocios. Esa palabra llamo mucho la atención de George

\- Oh, me interesa lo que dice.

\- Vera, soy dueño de una corporación que se dedica a la fabricación de autos y sé que su empresa se dedica a la publicidad, quisiera que fuéramos socios.

\- ¿Está seguro? La verdad es que por un momento George dudo, cualquiera que supiera su situación económica, no lo ayudaría, insistió tanto en tener otros socios, pero él único que había aceptado era el padre de Neal Legan, pero ahora aparece esta persona y le ofrece su ayuda, esto era muy extraño.

\- Bueno si no desea que seamos socios, yo puedo retirarme.

\- No, espere señor Baker.

\- Entonces acepta.

\- Trato hecho. Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

Terry solo penaba en hundirlo, su plan ya estaba en camino, pero había algo que hacía que su corazón dudara, "Candy". Tengo que alejarme de ella, no quiero tener sentimientos hacia ella.

Después de un momento Candy que se encontraba en el jardín vio a Terry salir, ella se acerco y le dijo.

\- Te quedas a cenar. Candy tenía mucho entusiasmo en que él se quedara.

\- No creo que pueda tengo asuntos importantes en la empresa y creo que he demorado mucho.

\- Pero, solo quédate un momento.

\- ¡Candy dije que no! Las palabras de Terry era muy frías que hizo retroceder, inmediatamente el se arrepintió de haberle hablado de esa forma, pero si no quería tener sentimientos hacia ella tenía que hacer que ella lo odiara para no sentirse tan culpable.

\- Terruce que sucede, ¿por qué estas molesto? Quieres hablar.

\- No quiero nada maldición, tengo que irme, Adiós. Terry se subió a su auto y se fue dejando a Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En su auto Terry pensaba. – Perdóname Candy, si quiero odiarte lo mejor será que nos alejemos.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación llorando, no entendía la reacción de Terry. ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? Ella creyó que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad era que todo estaba mal.

\- Tengo que hablar con él. Candy saco su celular y le marco.

Terry estaba en su oficina cuando de pronto sonó su celular.

\- Diga, quién habla.

\- ¿Terruce?

\- Candy, te dije que iba a estar ocupado.

\- Lo sé, pero quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Si, se que quise que te quedaras y no pensé en que tenias muchos asuntos en tu empresa, de verdad lo siento.

\- Aparte de eso, creo que ya no podremos vernos, tengo mucho que hacer y… bueno no podre salir de contigo.

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento pero soy un hombre muy ocupado y salir contigo solo hará que no pueda concentrarme en mis asuntos, Adiós.

Candy sostenía el celular mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Chicas este capítulo está bien corto pero después subiré uno más largo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Las lágrimas de Candy no dejaban de caer, intento dejar de llorar pero su corazón se sentía tan triste.

Dorothy que estaba limpiando escucho el llanto de Candy así que entro inmediatamente a su habitación.

\- ¿Señorita, que le pasa? Dijo Dorothy acercándose a abrazar a Candy.

\- Ahhy Dorothy, abrázame por favor.

\- Si señorita, pero dígame ¿por qué llora?

\- Soy una tonta.

\- No diga eso señorita, usted es muy inteligente.

\- No, no, no debí ilusionarme.

\- ¿Habla usted sobre el señor Baker?

\- Si.

\- ¿Pero él no es muy mayor?

\- Creo que él piensa lo mismo, yo pensé que él empezaba a sentir algo por mí, pero creo que me equivoque.

\- Señorita si él es el hombre indicado para usted, el tiempo lo dirá, lo mejor que usted puede hacer ahora es dejar de llorar o se enfermara.

\- Es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien.

\- Señorita usted está enamorada, pero si él la quiere el mismo regresara.

\- Tal vez… tengas razón, dejare de llorar.

\- Usted aún es joven, no puede estar llorando aquí en su cuarto cuando afuera es un hermoso día.

\- Es verdad, gracias por todo Dorothy.

Después de una pequeña charla Dorothy siguió con su rutina diaria, pero Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Terry.

\- Tengo que olvidarlo. Dijo Candy.

Tras una día largo, Terry llego a su departamento, ya tenía todo listo para firmar el contrato con George, así que decidió tomarse una ducha para relajarse después de un día tan agitado.

Luego de salir del cuarto de baño vio los archivos de investigación que tenia sobre los Andrew, la foto de Candy estaba sobre todos los documentos, cuando la vio no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por la forma en cómo la trato, pero tenía que alejarse de ella, no quería que nadie se interpusiera en su venganza.

 **Al día siguiente**

Terry se encontraba en la oficina de la empresa de George donde ambos estaban firmando los documentos, lástima que George jamás leyó los documentos, él creía que estaba haciendo el mejor negocio de su vida.

Finalmente Terry tenia parte de la empresa en sus manos, solo faltaba quedarse con la casa.

Por otro lado…

Candy se encontraba en sus prácticas en el hospital, esto le ayudo a dejar de pensar en Terry, no quería que todo lo ocurrido afectara sus estudios.

Pero que haría los demás días, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, todo le recordaba a él.

Los días pasaron y Candy había recuperado un poco su estabilidad emocional, salía de vez en cuando con su amiga Annie a quién conoció en el hospital, ella era de otra universidad pero cada vez que se encontraban almorzaban juntas y se contaban las cosas que le ocurrían.

\- No puedo creer que eso sea cierto. Decía Candy después de escuchar lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga con su ex novio.

\- Pues créelo amiga, resulto ser gay, solo quería acercarse a mi hermano a través de mi.

\- Pobre, seguro se enamoro de él.

\- Haaaay en fin, bueno cuéntame de ti algún noviecito por ahí.

\- Bueno… yo.

\- Ajá lo sabía, vamos cuéntame.

\- No es nada, solo salíamos pero de un momento a otro se alejo de mí.

\- Así son los hombres amiga, por eso decidí estar sola.

\- Oh termino nuestra hora de almuerzo, tenemos que regresar, te veo en la salida, Adiós. Dijo Annie.

\- Adiós.

Candy regresaba de nuevo a la aérea donde la habían designado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Una mujer no muy mayor, pero hermosa de cabellos rubios se encontraba enseñando a unos niños en la escuela, tras terminar las clases, como siempre ella se dirigía a su hogar, donde cada vez que llegaba no podía evitar pensar en aquella bebé que de seguro ahora debe ser toda una señorita.

\- Han pasado 18 años, que será de mis hijos sobre todo de mi pequeña, en ese momento saco una foto de una bebé no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas sobre aquella fotografía.

 **Tres semanas después…**

Candy se encontraba lista para salir con Annie, después de prácticamente rogarle a su padre para que le dejara salir este acepto.

\- Candy estas preciosa, vamos que se nos hace tarde. Dijo Annie que esperaba en la sala de la casa.

\- Bueno a dónde iremos, no me dijiste nada, así que espero que no sea un lugar muy bullicioso.

\- Ya verás cuando lleguemos. Annie tramaba llevar a su amiga a un lugar para que conozca nuevos chicos.

Por otro lado Terry se encontraba en su oficina, mientras una chica rubia lo besaba, Había intentado olvidar a Candy con otras mujeres, Ahora mismo estaba con Susana pero se notaba a distancia que esta tipa solo quería su dinero.

\- Terruce ¿por qué no salimos hoy?

\- A donde.

\- Qué te parece si nos vamos a bailar y luego… nos vamos a tu departamento y… bueno tu sabes.

\- Ehh no, a mi departamento no, mejor nos vamos a un hotel y ahí hacemos lo que queramos.

\- Señor trajeron esto para usted. Dijo en ese momento unos de los trabajadores que ingresaba a la oficina de Terry interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- ¡Ahhhy, muchacho impertinente no sabes tocar! Dijo Susana algo malhumorada.

\- Perdone Señor, pero el señor George envió esto para usted.

\- Oh, bueno Susana vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

\- Pero…

\- Retírate Susana, después iremos a donde tú quieras.

\- Bah, ¿Quién te entiende?

Hace unos minutos él le había pedido que venga a su oficina a "Tomar apuntes" la cosa es que al rato ella se encontraba sobre el regazo de su jefe besándolo, las cosas hubieran seguido si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por uno de los empleados.

Terry había terminado su trabajo a tiempo así que esto le permitió salir a divertirse, pero ahora tendría que ofrecerle algo a cambio de salir, porque esta mujer era muy interesada.

\- ¿Susana podrías venir a mi oficina?

\- Ahora que desea. El tono de voz de Susana sonaba a molesta.

\- ¿Acaso no querías salir?

\- Sí, pero ya me quitaron las ganas.

\- ¿Pero, ahora por qué?

\- Te parece poco haberme dicho que me vaya de tu oficina, además no le dijiste nada al impertinente de tu empleado.

\- Vamos, ven y te prometo que te compro un lindo vestido

\- Oh, bueno… para que veas que no soy mala entonces acepto.

\- Si como no.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No, nada vamos te comprare algo lindo y luego salimos.

...

Tras haber ido al cine, Candy planeaba ya regresar a su casa.

\- Annie crees que ya es hora de regresar a casa.

\- Hay Candy la noche es joven vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

\- Pero, mi padre se molestara.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bueno… confió en ti.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos?

\- Vamos.

Susana se tardo una eternidad en elegir el vestido además no solo eligió uno sino varios, esto impidió que Terry pudiera cambiarse así que al final salieron pero él no se pudo cambiar. Pero aún así se veía tan guapo en su traje.

\- ¿Annie este es el lugar al que querías venir? Dijo Candy al percatarse de que era una Discoteca.

\- Si, ¿no crees que es genial?

\- Mmm, si tu lo dices… Annie creo que mejor yo me voy no me gusta los lugares así.

\- No, vamos disfruta estos momentos, mira que ya se acerca el fin de ciclo y los exámenes son más difíciles, no podrás divertirte.

\- Sí, pero este lugar huele a alcohol.

\- Igual que el hospital. Dijo Annie

\- Hay Annie sabes que me refiero a otro tipo de alcohol.

\- Vamos relájate Candy, mira esos chicos nos están mirando, acerquémonos.

Annie tomo del brazo a Candy y la llevo junto a los chicos.

\- Hola muchachos, ¿por qué tan solitos?

\- ¿Si, quieren pueden acompañarnos? Dijo uno de los chicos.

\- Pues claro, ¿Qué dices Candy?

\- ¡Candy, que nombre tan dulce! Dijo el otro chico.

\- Ehh gracias, me permiten un segundo. Candy llamo a Annie a otro lugar.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Dijo Annie

\- Me siento algo incomoda con ellos.

\- Vamos amiga, estás conmigo, no pasa nada.

\- Bueno, chicas que les parece si bailamos. Dijo uno de los chicos interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Por mi encantada. Inmediatamente Annie se acerco al chico que le llamo su atención y empezaron a bailar.

\- ¿Bueno me permites bailar? Dijo el otro

\- Yo, la verdad no estoy segura, veras no soy muy buena bailando.

\- No te preocupes, yo te llevo de la mano.

\- Ehhh.

\- Tal vez estas nerviosa porque no me conoces, mira me llamo Tom y mi amigo se llama Luis.

\- Bueno… Tom, no me siento cómoda bailando con alguien al que recién acabo de conocer.

\- Entonces, que te parece si hablamos.

\- Mmm bueno, no es tan mala idea.

\- Entonces, te invito una copa y así hablamos.

\- Oh, gracias pero no tomo.

\- Te pido algo que no tenga alcohol.

\- Está bien.

Mientras Annie bailaba de lo más divertida con el otro chico, Candy intentaba establecer una conversación con Tom, él tuvo que tomar la iniciativa pues por Candy se la pasaría callada durante toda la fiesta.

Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos, Candy empezó a sentirse en confianza, después de todo el tal Tom no era tan malo como parecía.

Mientras ellos conversaban una parejita entro al lugar.

\- Wuuu, que bueno esta el ambiente, aunque debiste haberte cambiado de ropa.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Pues sí.

\- Pero dime con que tiempo, si te demoraste horas en escoger esa ropa y ni hablar de todo lo que escogiste.

\- ¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa?

\- Mira Susana mejor dejemos esta discusión de lado y mejor divirtámonos.

\- Pues a eso vinimos, pero tú solo quieres echarme la culpa.

\- ¡Ya Susana por favor! En tal caso mejor me voy.

\- No, no, no, quédate. Olvidare todo pero quédate.

Terry estaba pensando que había sido un verdadero error salir con esta chica, solo ocasionaba dolores de cabeza.

…

Tom le conto que estaba estudiando para ser profesor, aunque su padre se oponía, él quería que se dedicara al rancho pero eso era algo que Tom no quería también le comento que así como Candy el no tenia madre pero al menos él la llego a conocer.

\- Es muy triste crecer si una madre a tu lado.

\- Si bueno yo al menos la conocí, recuerdo que antes de la enfermedad de mi mamá íbamos de picnic luego ella enfermo y… bueno.

\- Al menos tienes un recuerdo bonito de ella, yo una sola vez salí de picnic y fue con mi padre, pero no se qué paso ahí que mi papá me llevo a casa y nunca más regresamos a ese lugar hasta que… Candy recordó por un momento el día que con Terry estuvo allí. Candy se había quedado recordando esos momentos con Terry.

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Ehh, no nada, creo que esta conversación me ayudo a tranquilizarme, mejor bailemos.

\- Bueno, si ya te sientes en confianza, está bien.

Ambas parejitas estaban bailando pero a larga distancia.

\- Sabes una cosa Candy, no quiero que me tomes por un atrevido pero, tu rostro es tan hermoso.

\- Gracias, tu también eres tan lindo.

De pronto empezó a sonar una música lenta.

Todas las parejas se acercaron a sus acompañantes pero para Candy esto era un poco vergonzoso, Tom se dio cuenta así que le dijo:

\- No te sientas obligada a bailar esta música, si deseas podemos bailar la siguiente.

\- No, no, está bien. Con un poco de nerviosismo Candy se acerco a Tom y bailaron durante el tiempo que duro la música, que parecía interminable.

Mientras bailaban Annie regreso con el amigo que le acompañaba.

\- Vaya Candy veo que la pasas bien sin mí.

\- Ehh, Annie, solo estábamos bailando.

\- Si, si, eh esa es mi música favorita, vamos a bailar.

\- Annie jalo al chico con el que estaba bailando hace un rato.

\- Candy y Tom hicieron lo mismo.

A pocos metros de ellos Terry se encontraba algo fastidiado, Susana se había pasado casi toda la canción pegada a él de pronto le pidió ir a beber algo.

\- Estoy un poco sediento, iré a pedir una bebida. La verdad era que quería alejarse por un momento de Susana.

\- Te acompaño.

\- Ehh no, ahora regreso, tu sigue bailando.

\- Ohh, está bien.

Terry se fue a pedir una bebida mientras veía como Susana rápidamente había conseguido otro acompañante con quien bailar.

Esa situación en lugar de molestarle, no le causo ningún asombro, Susana era así, coqueta y muy interesada.

Se encontraba bebiendo otra copa más, cuando algo o más bien alguien llamo su atención, una chica, pero se le hacía conocida, ¿quién era ella?

Su pregunta, obtuvo una respuesta rápidamente, al reconocer sus facciones, su cabello rubio, su cuerpo, no esperaba verla de nuevo, aunque en el fondo ansiaba verla, besarla, tenerla, ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca le llego a dar un beso, eso hacia ansiarlos aun más, pero ¿Quién era ese hombre que la acompañaba? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su compañero? ¡¿Quién?! O será su ¿Enamorado?

El solo pensarlo le hizo sentir una sensación, horrible que le daba ganas de ir y golpear a ese idiota que bailaba con Candy y llevársela a ella, además muchos hombres la veían.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella. Se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese momento Susana llego a su lado y lo llamo, Terruce vamos a bailar, me siento muy sola.

\- Pero si tú nunca paras sola, ah que fastidio, pensó Terry, pero de mala gana acepto.

Las horas pasaban y no podía quitarse de encima a Susana, quería, necesitaba hablar con Candy pero como, si Susana lo seguía a cualquier lado, después de unos minutos vio a Candy salir y a su lado iba el idiota ese, que no sabía qué cosa le había dicho, pero esto causo la risa de Candy.

\- Ehh, Susana no crees que ya es un poco tarde. Necesitaba hablar con Candy y no quería perderla de vista.

\- Oh, comprendo seguro quieres que hagamos cositas sucias.

\- Mm, no veras recordé que tengo algo muy importante, nos vemos mañana. Dijo Terry y salió de la Disco, dejando a una Susana desconcertada.

\- Pero que le pasa, Dijo Susana. Pero ahora como me regreso a mi casa.

Terry salió y se subió a su auto y siguió a Candy, durante el camino, vio un par de veces que él quiso poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy pero, titubeaba.

Llego un punto donde ambos se separaron y se fueron por rumbos separados, ella tomo un taxi, la siguió pues quería asegurarse de que iría a su casa. Al verla entrar a su casa, se fue pero tenía que hablar con ella de algún modo.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Candy se encontraba desayunando, como siempre sola, su padre nunca estaba en casa, ni sus hermanos.

La visita de sus hermanos solo fue pasajera y se regresaron antes de lo planeado. Albert que era el único al que a veces veía pero ahora él había viajado por un asunto importante.

\- Mmm se me hace tarde. Se dijo Candy a sí misma, se levanto para cepillarse los dientes como siempre, luego bajo y mientras salía de su casa…

\- Señorita se olvida, sus libros.

\- Oh, Dorothy gracias.

Candy tomo sus libros y se dirigió a la Universidad, a esa hora tenia farmacología y el profesor era muy exigente con el horario de llegada.

Llego justo a tiempo, pero ahora sus piernas le dolían, debido a que el ascensor estaba lleno no quiso esperar al otro así que subió por las escaleras, pero en uno de los escalones se resbalo y se golpeo la rodilla ocasionándole una herida. Con mucha dificultad y el dolor de su rodilla, llego solos 3 segundo antes que el profesor.

Después de clase Candy había quedado en encontrarse con Tom él le ayudaría a conseguir un libro que necesitaba para su siguiente clase, el llegaría a la hora de salida, pero debido a un asunto pendiente de él profesor ese día salieran un poco más temprano.

Mientras Candy esperaba, alguien impertinente llegó.

\- Candy, ¿Qué raro que estés fuera del salón tan pronto?

\- Ah, Neal, Salí temprano hoy eso es todo.

\- Y entonces qué haces aquí, ¿a quién esperas?

\- Eso a ti no te importa, y mejor vete.

\- Por supuesto que me importa, tú me interesas y además a tu padre no le va gustar nada que estés saliendo con otro.

\- Ah, no estoy haciendo nada malo Neal, ahora por favor hazme el favor de largarte.

\- No lo hare.

\- En ese caso, mejor me voy a esperar en otro lugar.

\- ¿Ehh a donde crees que vas? Dijo Neal tomando bruscamente el brazo de Candy.

\- A cualquier lugar pero lejos de ti, ¡Suéltame!

\- Te suelto, pero dame un beso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Así como lo oyes, un beso a cambio de que te suelte, estas más estúpido de lo que creí.

Candy forcejeo con Neal hasta que logro soltarse quiso correr pero este la detuvo, la retuvo en una pared donde intento besarla a la fuerza.

\- Si no quieres por las buenas preciosa, será por las malas.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Neal obligo a Candy a mirarlo mientras el acercaba su boca a la de ella, pero entonces Neal la soltó y este cayó al suelo, con la nariz rota. Entonces vio a su salvador… ¿Terruce?

\- Muy hombre, obligando a una mujer a algo, eres un miserable.

\- Tú que te metes, infeliz, dijo Neal mientras se paraba y luego quiso darle un golpe a Terruce pero él fácilmente lo esquivo.

\- Basta, por favor. Neal vete y no vuelvas a mi casa.

Neal recogió sus cosas que cayeron con el golpe y se fue. Cuando se fue Terry se acerco a Candy.

\- ¿Estás bien? Dijo Terry queriendo tocar el rostro de Candy con su mano, pero ella lo evito.

\- Por supuesto que si, además no necesitaba tú ayuda.

\- Sí, claro si no llegaba ese imbécil te pudo haber besado.

\- No te voy a agradecer.

\- Muy bien, no te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- Pues bien, espera ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Que quiere el señor ocupado. Candy estaba muy molesta por la forma en que le hablo la última vez, pero aun así el verlo de nuevo le hacía feliz.

\- La verdad es que quisiera hablar de esto en otro lugar.

\- Yo no voy a ningún lugar contigo, si quieres decirme algo dímelo aquí.

\- Por favor Candy.

\- Por favor nada, tú dejaste muy claro las cosas entre nosotros la última vez que hablamos, además ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy esperando a alguien.

\- ¡Es el idiota de la discoteca, verdad!

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Acaso me has seguido?

\- Eso no tiene importancia, ¿¡Tienes algo con él!? ¿¡Te intereza!? ¿¡Acaso él es tu enamorado!?

\- ¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA! Candy quiso irse después de decir esto pero entonces Terry la sujeto del brazo luego la jalo hacia su pecho y la aprisiono contra su auto, después…

Candy sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios, al principio fue brusco pero luego esto se volvió tierno, era un beso tan ansiado por ambos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicas, lo se me demore mucho en actualizar y pido disculpas, pero estuve resfriada y lo peor es que no fui la única, toda mi familia estuvo así pero ya estoy mejor.**

 **Bueno en este capítulo apareció un personaje nuevo, ¿Quién será esta persona? Más adelante sabremos la identidad de este misterioso personaje, por cierto Terry sigue con sus celos y por fin un beso entre nuestros personajes, pero como reaccionara Candy. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

En ese momento Terry no pensaba en nada, solo sentía los labios de Candy que eran suaves y tenían un sabor dulce, a pesar de que al principio ella se resistía al final correspondió el beso.

Esto era como un sueño, su primer beso, y ella lo tenía claro él era el hombre de su vida, pero ¿ella lo era para él? De algún modo tenía que pararlo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para apartarlo, debido a que había mucha gente Terry se obligo a detenerse al separarse no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de Candy, estaba con las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados pero sobre todo su mirada era de asombro.

\- Candy… yo. Que podía decir ahora, la verdad era que él se moría por besarla nuevamente. Había soñado con hacerla suya, pero solo era eso "sueños".

\- No diga nada…so solo déjeme sola…

\- No me pidas eso, necesitamos hablar.

\- Acaso quiere humillarme más.

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

\- Entonces que quiere, usted me dejo muy en claro la última vez que no quería salir conmigo, porque usted era un hombre muy ocupado.

\- Lo sé y lo lamento pero… pero yo…

\- Nada, no me diga nada, ahora si me permite me voy a esperar a otro lugar. Candy se disponía a irse pero el dolor en la rodilla se lo impido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, te pasa algo?

\- No… es nada.

\- Como que nada, a ti te duele algo, vamos entra en el auto y siéntate.

\- Dije que no.

\- Si no lo haces, te cargare, a si que tú decides por las buenas o por las malas.

Candy no quería llamar más la atención así que acepto entrar a su auto. Cuando ella entro Terry se percato de lo que le aquejaba.

\- Tu rodilla…

\- ¿Qué? O si seguro la herida debe haberse abierto, cuando intente quitarme de encima a Neal.

\- Ese infeliz, ¿pero cómo te hiciste la herida?

\- Fue cuando subía por las escaleras y tropecé.

\- Pero ¿por qué no usaste el ascensor?

\- Estaba lleno y se me hacia tarde para mis clases.

\- Mmm comprendo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado cuando subes las escaleras. En ese momento Terry busco algo en su asiento, saco un pequeño botiquín, donde tenía lo necesario para curar una herida.

\- ¿Qué haces? Dijo Candy cuando Terry tomo su pierna y la coloco sobre la suya.

\- Qué te parece que hago, te estoy curando esa herida, si no lo hago se infectara.

Mientras Terry estaba concentrado en curar la herida de Candy, ella no dejaba de verlo, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella.

\- Listo, ahora si no se te infectara.

\- Gra Gracias por tu ayuda.

\- De nada, veo que ya no estás molesta.

Por un momento se sonrojo pero no quería demostrar debilidad ante él.

\- Ehhh bueno ya te agradecí así que me voy.

\- Espera primero respóndeme algo.

\- Que quieres saber.

\- Ese tipo con el que ayer bailabas, es algo tuyo.

\- No sé cómo es que sabes eso, ¿me espiaste?

\- No, fue una coincidencia fui con… alguien de la empresa, Ah solo respóndeme, ustedes son algo.

\- Amigos, eso es todo.

\- O sea tu y el no…

\- No, el es un chico que conocí ayer y se me hizo de confianza.

\- ¿Es a él a quien esperas?

\- Si, cuando salimos de la discoteca hablamos y le comente que necesitaba un libro pero no lo encontraba, él se ofreció a ayudarme ya que conoce una librería donde venden libros de medicina.

\- Entonces él no te interesa.

\- NO, ahora déjame salir que tengo que esperarlo, seguro llega en cualquier momento y si no me ve pensara que me fui.

\- Está bien. Terry dejo salir del auto a Candy y tal como lo dijo, cuando ella salió un joven se encontraba llegando.

\- Hola Candy.

\- Hola Tom.

\- Eh interrumpo algo. Dijo Tom al percatarse de la presencia de Terry.

\- No, solo estábamos conversando, él es Terruce mi… un amigo.

\- ¿AMIGO, Así es como ella me ve? Pensó Terry.

\- Mucho gusto soy Tom, dijo luego estiro la mano para saludarlo, Terry tratando de contenerse estrecho su mano pero lo único que quería era alejarlo de su Candy.

\- Bueno… nos vamos, Tom.

\- Si, tenemos que tomar el autobús para llegar a la librería.

\- Bueno adiós Terruce. Dijo Candy.

\- Adios. Dijo Terry.

Tom hizo una seña para despedirse también, Terry fue testigo de cómo ella se iba con Tom mientras ambos se alejaban él pensaba.

\- Atrévete a tocarla y te parto la cara, pensó Terry. Ella dijo que él tal Tom era solo un amigo pero ese idiota no la veía de la misma manera, se notaba que él quería algo con ella.

En ese momento sonó su celular.

\- Maldición, ¿Quién habla?

\- Señor, los inversionistas alemanes quieren hablar con usted.

\- Ahh dígale que ya estoy en camino.

Se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la empresa, donde tenía una importante reunión.

…

Mientras Candy buscaba el libro que necesita en la librería, Tom no dejaba de pensar algo y tenía que preguntárselo a Candy, la duda lo invadía.

\- Candy…

\- Mmm, si.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Eh claro, no hay problema.

\- No tienes que responderme si no quieres.

\- No hay problema, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

\- ¿Ese hombre, con el que estabas fuera de la Universidad fue tu pareja?

\- Ah mmm veras. Candy recordo el beso de ambos y automáticamente se ruborizo.

\- Si no quieres responder, lo entiendo pero es porque cuando llegue el no dejaba de mirarte.

\- Eh mm ¿Tú crees? Tal vez… tal vez solo lo imaginaste.

\- Puede ser pero si me dijiste que es tu amigo entonces te creo.

\- Eh si solo somos amigos. Candy deseaba que esto no fuera verdad, ella quería ser algo más que una amiga para Terry.

\- Eh mira ese no es el libro que necesitabas. Dijo Tom señalando el libro que Candy necesitaba.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Ahí.

\- Es cierto, gracias Tom, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias.

\- De todos modos tengo que darte algo, mm ya. Candy en ese momento busco en su bolso algo.- Aquí esta, no sé si te gusten los dulces pero a mí me encantan y este es uno de mis favoritos pero te lo doy por ayudarme.

\- Gracias. Tom recibió el dulce con una sonrisa le parecía algo tierno.

\- No sabía que te gustaran los dulces. Dijo Tom.

\- La verdad es que si me encantan, cuando era pequeña mi hermano mayor Albert me dejaba un dulce en mi maletín para ir a la escuela ya que mi padre nunca me permitía comer dulces, en cambio ahora que soy adulta puedo comer los dulces que quiera.

\- Bueno ahora se algo más de ti, eres una chica llena de sorpresas.

\- Oh, Candy sonrió ante su comentario.

\- Bueno tengo que irme si no mi padre se enojara. Dijo Candy viendo su reloj.

\- No te preocupes, yo también tengo que hacer algunos trabajos.

Tom acompaño a Candy a tomar su taxi luego el también tomo el suyo. Durante el camino Tom pensaba en lo tierna que era Candy, miro por un instante el dulce que ella le ofreció, lo guardo entre sus cosas y pensó.

\- Me estoy enamorando…

…

Candy llego a su casa donde como siempre no había nadie, bueno a excepción de su padre que estaba ocupado entre las cosas de la empresa.

Al subir a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño, lo necesitaba después de un día largo, recordó el beso.

\- Me pregunto que pensara él, tal vez solo quiere humillarme.

En la oficina, después de aclarar las cosas con los inversionistas alemanes, Terry se encontraba revisando otros pendientes, pero por más que quería concentrarse le era casi imposible, recordar los labios de Candy le hacía querer más. Había estado con muchas mujeres y un beso jamás le había desconcentrarse tanto, pero ella era especial.

\- Que me has hecho Candy, que no puedo dejar de pensarte, todo sería más fácil si… si no fueras una Andrew.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

\- Hola cariño.

\- Eh, oh Susana eres tú.

\- Si, parece que mi presencia no te agrada, además yo debería estar enojada, después que ayer me dejaras en la Discoteca, pero te perdono.

\- ¿Enserio? Oh bueno gracias. Dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

\- Y bueno que haremos hoy.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Sí, claro no recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien.

\- Oh verdad, lo siento Susana pero no podre acompañarte tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?, lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi es acompañarme hoy, pensé que me invitarías a comer o algo.

\- De verdad lo lamento. Dijo Terry la verdad era que después de volver a Candy solo deseaba su compañía, quiso quitársela de la cabeza con Susana pero vaya que se había equivocado.

\- Terruce, si no acompañas hoy, no volveremos a salir.

\- Bueno, supongo que es un riesgo que correré.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Dijo Susana luego se fue golpeando la puerta.

\- Eso me pasa por meterme con una chica problemática.

Esa noche Terry estaba en su departamento, después de que terminara con sus pendientes, llego agotado.

Terry se encontraba durmiendo cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, al despertarse vio la figura de una mujer pero por la oscuridad no la veía bien, esta chica se subió sobre él y empezó a besarlo, esos labios… saben como los de… Candy. Al verla bien, la reconoció era Candy.

\- Candy, que haces aquí.

\- Vine por ti mi amor, te necesito.

\- Pero como supiste donde vivo.

\- Eso no importa… solo bésame.

Él no pudo resistirse y la tomo entre sus brazos no supo en qué momento pero ella se encontraba bajo él, siguió besándola, coloco sus piernas alrededor de él y acaricio con sus manos sus muslos luego acaricio sus pechos sobre su sujetador, cuando metió una mano sobre su entrepierna ella gimió. Esa sensación de sentirla para él le provocaba una gran excitación, de momento a otro ambos se encontraban desnudos.

\- Terruce hazme tuya.

\- Por supuesto que lo hare, no te dejare ir porque serás solo mía.

\- Lo que tu digas mi amor, pero hazlo.

Terry se posiciono sobre Candy y estaba listo para entrar en ella pero entonces…

Bip… bip… bip… sonó su despertador.

Se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta no había tenido tiempo ni de cambiarse, Vio la hora eran las 3 de la madrugada.

\- Maldito despertador, seguro debe haberse malogrado, pero que fue eso, fue… un sueño, parecía tan real, Oh Dios que me está pasando, necesitaba un baño ya que no solo él se había despertado si no que el "amiguito que estaba entre sus piernas" se había despertado con él.

\- Oh Candy no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza ¿Qué hare ahora?

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicas aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, tratare de subir capítulos más seguido. Por cierto que opinan de nuestro Terry, Que tales sueños tiene eh jajaja y parece que Candy tiene nuevo pretendiente, ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? Eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos, nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dormir fue algo casi imposible para Terry cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se imaginaba a Candy, prácticamente solo durmió por unas pocas horas.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Candy se había despertado temprano para llegar con calma a la Universidad, además quería evitar encontrarse con Neal, ya bastante había tenido con que el viniera a su casa pero después de que la atacara en la Universidad no quería verlo ni en pintura.

\- Si Terry no hubiera llegado, tal vez… Neal. Inmediatamente desecho la idea de lo que Neal le estuvo a punto de hacer.

\- Sin embargo Terry me beso, Ahh ¿por qué tenía que aparecer cuando ya lo estaba olvidando?

\- ¿Candy?

\- Ehh ¿Candy?

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Qué! Que pasa. Dijo Candy que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- El profesor dice que hagamos grupos para la exposición del trabajo, ¿te parece hacer grupo conmigo? Dijo Anthony que desde que llego a clases noto rara a Candy.

\- Oh, si… si claro.

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

\- No, no, Ehh ¿De cuantos integrantes tiene que ser el grupo?

\- Dijo tres.

\- Nos falta alguien. Al ver que casi todos ya tenían grupo, vio a Flammy, se sabía que esa chica era un poco antisocial, las veces que había intentado establecer una conversación con ella eran cortantes.

\- Bueno esta Flammy, ¿te parece si hacemos grupo con ella? Dijo Candy a Anthony.

\- Pues no queda de otra, acerquémonos para pedirle que forme parte de nuestro grupo.

Ambos se acercaron a la chica para invitarla al grupo.

\- Hola Flammy,¿ no sé si te acuerdes de mi? Soy Candy y bueno…

\- Está bien.

\- Ehh

\- ¿Quieren que forme parte de su grupo, cierto?

\- Bueno, sí.

\- Acepto, este trabajo es importante, además ya estamos cerca de las finales.

\- ¡Perfecto! Bueno donde hacemos el trabajo. Dijo Candy, miro a ambos pero ninguno hizo contacto visual.

\- Muy bien, será en mi casa. Candy tuvo que decir que sería en su casa ya que Anthony conociendo a Anthony no se ofrecería y como con Flammy haría su primer trabajo con ellos, decidió ofrecer su casa.

\- Les parece si hacemos el trabajo después de clases, para terminar el trabajo a tiempo. Dijo Flammy que pensaba que mientras más pronto terminara esto sería mejor.

\- Mmm bueno, si está bien.

Después de clases Todos fueron a casa de Candy, donde solo se encontraba Dorothy.

\- Señorita Candy bienvenida.

\- Hola Dorothy, ¿sabes si mi padre está en casa?

\- No, el señor acaba de salir.

\- Oh, como siempre, bueno no importa veras vine con unos compañeros de la Universidad, estaremos en la sala haciendo nuestro trabajo.

\- Oh claro, pasen, les preparare algo.

\- Gracias.

Después de tomar un pequeño refrigerio comenzaron con el trabajo, Candy saco sus libros que le había recomendado el profesor estos les ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo.

\- Mmm nos falta hojas, las hojas que traje se me acabaron. Dijo Falmmy.

\- Espera ver mi maletín, mm yo traje plumones, pero no traje hojas.

\- Oh yo tengo en mi habitación pero creo que no alcanzaran, ya se iré a buscar en el despacho de mi padre siempre tiene hojas, no creo que se moleste si tomo algunas hojas.

\- Ya vuelvo.

Candy se fue a buscar las hojas al despacho de su padre pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, seguro la llave la tenía en su habitación, fue a buscarla y tal como ella lo imaginaba ahí estaba, había tenido realmente suerte porque normalmente su padre siempre se llevaba esa llave.

Se dirigió nuevamente al lugar para sacar las hojas que necesitaba, empezó a buscarlas, pero nada, realmente ese lugar estaba muy desordenado, Su padre jamás había permitido entrar a nadie a ese lugar pero por unas hojas no pensaba que se enojaría. Después de tanto buscar las encontró, no sabía cuántas hojas le harían falta así que se llevo muchas.

\- Chicos aquí están las hojas, disculpen la demora.

\- No hay problema, lo importante es que trajiste las hojas. Dijo Flammy.

\- Bueno manos a la obra. Dijo Anthony.

Mientras tanto…

Terry se encontraba en una reunión de negocios con todos los inversionistas, en esa reunión también se encontraba George.

\- Bueno señores, como saben la empresa se encuentra pasando por un buen momento y quería contar con el apoyo de todos para expandir esta empresa, como sabrán antes de que el señor Johnson falleciera, quería que esta empresa llegara hasta Asia y estoy seguro que esto hará obtener mejores ingresos a la empresa, ¿así que cuento con su apoyo?

\- Yo discrepo, se que la empresa está en su mejor momento pero realmente me parece muy apresurado hacer esto. Dijo uno de los inversionistas.

\- A mí me parece bien, creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad de hacer conocida a la compañía a nivel mundial. Dijo otro de los inversionistas.

\- ¿Entonces están de acuerdo?

\- Apoyamos su idea señor Baker. Dijeron los demás.

…

\- Al fin terminamos. Dijo Candy.

\- Si, lo mejor es que ahora tenemos tiempo para prepararnos para los exámenes. Dijo Anthony.

\- Bueno yo me tengo que ir, podrías guardar el trabajo veras en mi casa tengo muchos hermanos y no puedo tener nada porque todo lo arruinan. Dijo Flammy recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Por mi está bien, ¿estás de acuerdo Anthony?

\- Si guárdalo tú por qué quizás yo lo olvide.

\- Bueno ya es un poco tarde, yo también me voy.

\- Oh, los acompaño. Dijo Candy.

Después de que se fueran Candy empezó a recoger los materiales que había usado, entonces después de limpiar y guardar sus cosas, fue a dejar las hojas que sobraron al despacho de su padre, al guardar las hojas, se dio cuenta que el lugar no solo estaba desordenado, si no que también estaba muy polvoriento. Ella pensó en limpiar un poco, realmente el lugar daba un aspecto de abandono.

Empezó por limpiar el escritorio, luego ordeno documentos, acomodo los libros y finalmente cuando ya estaba por salir uno de los libros cayó al piso, regreso para acomodarlo entre los demás pero cuando lo colocaba se volvía a caer entonces se fijo que había algo que hacía que el libro no pudiera estar en su lugar una especie de cuadro.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Es un cuadro pero ¿de qué? Le llamo tanto la curiosidad que con mucho cuidado saco los demás libros y lo que había era la foto de una mujer.

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer? Al sacar la foto vio a una mujer rubia muy parecida a ella, pero la mirada de esta mujer transmitía tristeza, no supo por qué pero sentía una especie de conexión con aquella mujer.

\- ¡Candy! George acababa de llegar pero no esperaba ver a su hija en su despacho viendo la foto de aquella mujer.

\- Padre ¿quién es esta señora?

\- No es nadie.

\- ¿Nadie? Por ser nadie la tienes aquí.

\- Te dije que nadie, además quien te dio autorización para entrar aquí.

\- Padre necesitaba unas hojas... pero dime quien ese esta señora acaso es mi ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Qué? De donde sacas esa idea ella no es tu madre.

\- ¿Pero entonces quién es?

\- Ya te dije que no sé, seguro es de la antigua persona que vivía aquí.

\- Puedo conservarla. Dijo Candy.

\- No, dámela ahora mismo la tirare a la basura.

\- Pero papá.

\- La foto de una desconocida no debe estar en casa.

George le quito la fotografía a Candy luego le pidió que a Candy que se fuera. Después de que Candy se fuera, él se encerró.

\- Debí haber tirado esto a la basura hace mucho tiempo. Dijo George mirando la foto.

\- Todo hubiera sido perfecto, si no hubieras querido abrir la boca, pero el que me traiciona no puede quedarse sin castigo. él saco la fotografía del cuadro y la quemo.

\- ¿Qué irónica es la vida? Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver de nuevo en llamas.

….

Candy se encontraba en su habitación pensando ¿Quién era esa mujer? Realmente algo le decía que su padre no le había dicho la verdad.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Después de un día de clases, Candy salía de la Universidad pero afuera estaba una persona a quien no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

\- Tom…

\- Hola Candy.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa verte aquí?

\- Bueno, realmente vine porque quería invitarte a salir.

\- ¿A salir? Oh, bueno.

\- Si, veras estuve ahorrando algo de dinero y pensaba en ir a la playa y me gustaría que me acompañes.

\- A la playa, me encanta, la última vez que fui era una niña pero ¿ahora?

\- Si, aun es temprano y la playa esta cerca.

\- Bueno, como ya acabe mis tareas pendientes, supongo que puedo salir contigo.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas?

\- Esta bi…, ella no va a ningún lado. Candy estaba por responder cuando fue interrumpida por una voz que ella claramente reconocía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?

\- Dije que no iras a ningún lado. Dijo Terry que había aparecido.

\- ¿Pero quién te crees tú para decir donde puedo o no ir?

\- Tengo mucho derecho, ¿no recuerdas que nos besamos? Dijo Terry tomando de la cintura a Candy.

\- ¿Se besaron? Tom se quedo de piedra al oír eso.

\- Suéltame, dijo Candy a Terry.

\- No lo hare y si me disculpas me voy con la señorita. Dijo Terry a Tom luego tomo a Candy en sus brazos y se la llevo pese a las protestas de ella.

\- Bájame, Terruce bájame. Terry la metió a su auto y manejo lejos de la Universidad.

Durante el transcurso del viaje Candy no dijo ni una palabra, ella realmente quería ir a la playa para divertirse pero Terry había llegado de la nada y se la había llevado.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? Dijo Candy cuando el auto se detuvo.

\- Es una colina.

\- Es preciosa. Dijo Candy cuando bajo del auto y vio el hermoso paisaje, por un momento había olvidado que prácticamente la había secuestrado.

\- ¿Bueno pero que hago aquí? Entonces recordó y le reclamo a Terry. Iba a ir a la playa con Tom y no tenias porque meterte.

\- ¿Ibas a ir a la playa? ¡¿CON EL?!

\- Si, no lo escuchaste.

\- No, solo oí cuando te dijo que quería salir contigo.

\- Pues ahora lo sabes y llévame de regreso a la universidad, llamare a Tom para decirle que sí. Candy saco su celular para llamarlo cosa que Terry le molesto y se lo quito.

\- ¡Hey que te ocurre! Devuélveme mi celular.

\- ¿Entonces tú y ese son enamorados?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Entonces ¿por qué iban a salir?

\- Porque somos amigos.

\- Por Dios Candy no te das cuenta.

\- ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

\- Ese muchacho no te ve solo como una amiga.

\- Estas equivocado, yo solo lo veo como amigo.

\- Pero el a ti no.

\- Te lo estas imaginando, además si así fuera a ti no te importa.

\- Por supuesto que me importa, yo… yo.

\- ¿Tu… qué?

\- Nada, quería soltarle que la amaba, no soportaba la idea de verla con otro pero por el bien de ambos lo mejor era no relacionarse con ella.

\- Bueno, si no es nada, me voy. Dijo Candy algo triste, ella realmente pensaba que él le diría que la quería.

\- ¡Te vas donde ese idiota, verdad!

\- En realidad Candy se iba a su casa pero respondió otra cosa.- ¡Me voy a buscar a Tom, el es un hombre de verdad! Ese comentario hizo reaccionar a Terry.

Terry jalo del brazo a Candy luego la callo con un beso, ella se resistió , quiso tirarle una cachetada pero con una mano Terry la detuvo, siguió besándola, ella empezó a corresponder el beso.

\- Dulce… el sabor de sus labios. Pensó Terry.

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban besándose en el suelo, Terry estaba sobre ella luego paso su boca al cuello de Candy donde beso y succiono tan fuerte que dejo una marca, esto hizo que ella se arqueara mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus muslos luego los pasaba por sus glúteos, esto hizo soltar un pequeño gemido a Candy.

\- Te… Terruce. Cuando ella dijo ese nombre Terry reacciono, ¡Por Dios que estaba a punto de hacer!

Terry se separo de Candy, al verla se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella traía la camisa un poco abierta y se podio observar el nacimiento de sus pechos, su cuello tenía una marca.

\- Candy… perdón, no sé que me ocurrió, lo lamento no debí…

\- Shhh, no digas nada, Candy coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Terry.

\- Pero Candy…

\- Sé que no significo nada para ti, solo querías humillarme y bueno lo lograste. Candy dijo esto mientras se levantaba, arreglaba su ropa y trataba de acomodar su cabello.

\- No… no es eso.

\- Por favor no me sigas, ni me llames al menos déjame conservar la poca dignidad que me queda… Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella se disponía a irse, ocultando su rostro no quería que la viera llorar, ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos mientras Terry se quedo inmóvil a un lado viendo como ella se iba, quería detenerla, correr tras ella y decirle que la amaba, que fácil sería si ella no fuera una Andrew, la vio cada vez más lejos.

\- No puedo dejarte ir, no… no Candy... Se decía Terry para sí mismo entonces comenzó a correr detrás ella.

\- Soy una tonta, me deje llevar tan fácil, como podía creer que él me amaría.

Detrás de ella escucho unos pasos como si alguien corriera, pensó que era tontería, él jamás la detendría. Entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- Candy.

\- Terruce…

\- Por favor perdóname… Dijo Terry con el rostro hundido en su hombro.

\- Déjame ir, sé que no quieres nada conmigo.

\- No, por favor no te vayas.

\- Candy sintió algo húmedo en su hombro. Estaba llorando, Terruce estaba llorando

\- Candy yo te amo. Lo dijo, no podía evitar decir lo que sentía.

\- Esto dejo a Candy sorprendida, pero feliz aunque dudaba.

\- ¿Cómo… como sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?

\- Terry se aparto de su hombro y la volteo- Mírame a los ojos, no te estoy mintiendo, YO TE AMO.

\- Candy lo vio y se dio cuenta que de verdad había sinceridad en esos ojos- Yo… yo también te amo.

Al escuchar eso Terry no pudo evitar sonreír, tomo el rostro de Candy y beso sus labios pero esta vez era un beso dulce.

\- Candy por favor prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo.

\- Claro que sí. Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

El amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era real, pero cuánto duraría esa felicidad.

 **Continuara…**

 **Al fin nuestro Terry se armo de valor, realmente ama a Candy pero aun les faltan muchas cosas por pasar.**

 **Leí mucho sus comentarios y ¿será verdad? ¿La mamá de Candy estará viva? en el próximo capítulo averiguaremos que paso exactamente con la mamá de Candy. Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

Después de aquella declaración de Amor había pasado una semana, después de clases Candy salía con Terruce, bueno ella seguía creyendo que se llamaba así. Él realmente quería decirle la verdad pero no podía, a pesar de amarla él seguía al pie con su venganza.

Aun no sabía que haría cuando Candy se enterara de la verdad, tenía miedo de perderla.

\- Terruce… ¿sucede algo?

\- Ehh nada.

\- Entonces ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo vez, no me estabas escuchando.

\- Oh lo siento, dímelo esta vez te escuchare.

\- Dije que tal vez no podamos salir, esta semana.

\- ¿Qué pero por qué?

\- Mis hermanos estarán de visita y sabes que si no estoy ellos sospecharan algo.

\- Mmm lo entiendo, entonces tendremos que cambiar los planes.

\- Si, lo siento.

\- No importa nena. Terry le dio un beso a Candy para que no se preocupara.

\- Gracias por entenderlo, bueno ya es hora que regrese a casa.

\- Oh, si es un poco tarde, vamos.

Ambos se encontraban paseando por un parque, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora.

…

Cuando llego la semana que llegarían sus hermanos, ella no sospechaba volver a ver a Neal, su padre lo había invitado, al parecer este idiota seguía insistiendo.

\- Hola preciosa. Dijo Neal.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? No te quedo claro lo que te dije la última vez, no te quería volver a ver nunca más.

\- Pasa algo. Dijo Albert al ver que su hermana algo alterada.

\- No, no pasa nada. Dijo Neal.

\- No te pregunte a ti, Candy te hizo algo este, si es así dímelo y lo saco inmediatamente.

\- No supo porque no lo hizo pero Candy al final dijo que – No, nada.

\- Bueno, si este infeliz te hace algo solo dímelo y recibirá su merecido.

\- Si.

Albert se retiro después de dejar advertido a Neal.

\- Bueno, si te quieres quedar, más te vale mantenerte lejos de mí.

\- Lo hare por el momento, pero tarde o temprano caerás.

\- Ahh, eres un idiota. Dijo Candy luego se fue donde estaban todos sus hermanos.

…

\- Ya caerás preciosa, tú serás mía. Pensaba Neal.

…

\- Que gusto me da volver a verlos a todos hermanos.

\- Dijimos que volveríamos pronto y lo cumplimos. Dijo Archie.

\- A un así los extrañe mucho.

\- Y nosotros a ti pequeña. Dijo Stear.

\- Ya les dije que no soy una pequeña.

\- Compréndenos nosotros siempre te veremos cómo nuestra hermanita. Esta vez fue Albert quien se unió a la conversación.

\- Ahh, está bien, lo importante es que estamos todos juntos, aunque papá está en su despacho con los miles de documentos.

\- Bueno chicos sigan disfrutando de el día yo me iré a descansar un poco.

\- Espera Albert quería preguntarte algo.

\- Adelante pequeña.

\- Bueno ustedes conocieron más a mamá.

\- Mamá… hace mucho que no hablamos de ella, ¿pero qué quieres saber?

\- Todo, como sabes yo no conocí a mamá, ella murió cuando yo nací.

\- Bueno eso no lo sé bien, nosotros estábamos en Inglaterra estudiando, cuando nos enteramos lo de mamá regresamos pero nuestra casa ya no existía.

\- ¿Cómo que ya no? ¿quieres decir que esta no era nuestra casa?

\- No, pensé que lo sabías, nosotros vivíamos en una casa más pequeña.

\- ¿Qué le paso a la nuestra?

\- Hubo un incendio y nunca se supo la causa, fue ahí donde todas las fotos de nuestra madre se quemaron, ella era muy parecida a ti.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si, tenía el mismo color de cabello, pero sus ojos eran de color azules.

\- Es como la mujer de la foto.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Una mujer en una foto, papá tiene una foto en su despacho era una mujer de cabello rubio rizado de ojos azules, muy hermosa pero cuando le pregunte a papá quien era me dijo que era de los antiguos dueños de esta casa.

\- Qué extraño, yo conocí a la señora Eleanor y ella tenía el cabello lizo.

\- ¿Eleanor?

\- Si, ella era la esposa del señor Richard Grandchester.

\- Pero entonces ¿por qué vivimos en su casa? ¿Qué paso con ellos?

\- Ellos fueron asesinados.

\- ¿Asesinados? El solo pensarlo Candy sintió escalofríos.

\- Si, ellos Vivian aquí con su hijo Terry.

\- Y a él también lo mataron.

\- Parece que sí, nunca se encontró su cuerpo, el tenía 7 años.

\- Pobre niño.

\- Bueno el caso es que nuestro padre estaba de visita ese día, y unos ladrones entraron y mataron a todos menos a nuestro padre.

\- Dios mío, pobre familia. Dijo Candy.

\- Al final nunca se encontró el cuerpo del niño y como todos pensaban que estaría muerto se dejo toda la fortuna a nuestro padre por ser amigo del señor Grandchester.

\- ¿Y dónde estaba nuestra madre?

\- Ella estaba en nuestra antigua casa, cuidando su embarazo, poco tiempo después de eso nos enteramos de su muerte.

\- Y al regresar ya la habían sepultado y nos mudamos a esta casa.

\- ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de esto?

\- Eras una bebe cuando todo ocurrió y pensamos que no era necesario decírtelo.

\- Debieron habérmelo dicho… pero entonces ¿Quién es esa mujer de la foto? Sera realmente mamá.

\- No es tu madre.

\- Papá…

\- Ella no es tu madre y asunto terminado.

\- Pero papá…

\- Candy deja de hacerme preguntas, además esa foto la tire y no deberías meterte donde no debes, deberías estar intentando hablar con Neal, él es muy buen partido para ti.

\- Pero papá yo no lo amo.

\- Y acaso importa el amor.

\- Padre no sea tan dura con ella. Intervino Albert.

\- No te metas Albert, ya es hora que comprendas que tu futuro esta con Neal Legan.

\- Debes saber que hable con su padre y llegamos a un acuerdo que uniríamos nuestras empresas pero a cambio ustedes se casaran.

\- Tú no puedes hacer eso.

\- Claro que si, eres mi hija y ya lo hice.

Candy salió corriendo fuera de su casa con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Candy regresa ahora mismo. Dijo George.

\- Ella hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo solo quería alejarse de ese lugar.

\- Si te vas, será mejor que no regreses.

Sin querer llego al lugar donde estaba sepultada su madre, sin decir una palabra se aferro a la tumba y siguió llorando.

Cuando pensaba que nadie en este mundo la entendería, una persona que estaba cerca se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Terruce…

\- ¿Qué pasa preciosa, por qué lloras?

\- Mi padre me quiere obligar a casarme con Neal.

\- Con ese miserable, pero es que acaso es ciego.

\- Si, por favor ayúdame.

\- Claro que lo hare, te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Por supuesto que sí, no pienso dejar que tu padre te obligue a estar con alguien que no quieres.

\- Gracias Terruce. Candy lo abrazo.

\- Tendré que sacar mis cosas.

\- No será necesario, lo que te haga falta te lo daré pero tú no regresas a ese lugar.

\- Pero Terruce.

\- No Candy, no pienso arriesgarte, eres muy valiosa para mí. Terry tomo su rostro y la beso para darle fuerzas.

\- Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo.

…

\- Padre es verdad eso. Dijeron Stear y Archie luego de escuchar sin querer la conversación.

\- Sí, bueno pronto lo será.

\- ¿Candy se casara con Legan? Si o no. Dijo Albert

\- Si, no… aun no pero…

\- Entonces todo es una mentira. Dijo Archie.

\- No, ella se casara con Neal de todos modos ya estuve hablando con su padre.

\- Pero padre usted no puede obligarla a…

\- ¡¿Dices que no puedo?! Por supuesto que puedo y ella se casara con él porque es mi hija y puedo hacerlo, se lo que es mejor para ella.

\- ¿Para ella o para tu empresa? Dijo Stear.

\- Es igual.

\- Nunca pensamos que llegarías a ser tan egoísta padre. Dijeron los tres hermanos.

Ese mismo día los tres hermanos se fueron no sin antes dejarle un mensaje con Dorothy. Le habían dejado un poco de Dinero con ella para que alquilara algún lugar donde pudiera vivir.

…

Terry llevo a su departamento a Candy, lugar donde vivirían de ahora en adelante.

\- Bienvenido Señor Terruce.

\- Hola Arturo, recuerdas a Candy, vivirá con nosotros ahora.

\- Oh, bienvenida señorita Andrew.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que mi apellido es Andrew?

\- Ehh, bueno vera…

\- Es que le conté sobre ti. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh bueno entonces me gustara vivir aquí con ustedes, pero solo será momentáneo conseguiré un trabajo para alquilar un lugar donde vivir.

\- Ya te dije que te quedaras conmigo y puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras.

\- Bueno, Gracias.

…

Mientras tanto en una casa muy lejana.

\- Debí ser más valiente por mis hijos.

 **18** **años atrás**

\- _Cómo pudiste hacer eso, eres un asesino._

\- _No tuve elección, estamos en la ruina y nuestra hija esta pronto a nacer y necesitamos dinero._

\- _Eso no justifica nada, yo… yo no puedo estar con un asesino, me iré con mis hijos lejos._

\- _A donde iras si no tienes a nadie._

\- _Prefiero no tener dinero a estar con un asesino, te denunciare por lo que hiciste._

\- _Tu no harás nada, si lo haces te mato._

\- _No serias capaz…_

\- _Créeme querida si mate a un amigo de la infancia claro que puedo hacerlo contigo._

\- _Eres una basura. Dijo Rosmery luego le tiro una cachetada._

\- _¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?! George le devolvió la cachetada luego se fue._

\- _Rosmery quiso salir pero se dio cuenta de algo, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave._

\- _Déjame salir…_

\- _Lo siento querida, pero te quedaras encerrada para asegurarme de que no digas nada._

\- _En ese momento Rosmery empezó a sentir unos fuertes dolores._

\- _Ahhh, George el bebé._

\- _¿Qué sucede?_

\- _El bebé está naciendo._

\- _George pensó y llego a una conclusión. El bebé nacerá aquí._

\- _¡¿Estás loco?!_

\- _Así será, no me arriesgare a que abras tu bocota._

\- _Por favor George, necesito un medico al menos hazlo por el bebé._

\- _Dije que será aquí. Pediré a uno de las criadas que te ayuden pero no iras a ningún lado._

\- _Ahhh, por favor me duele mucho._

\- _Espera aquí. Dijo George luego se fue dejando cerrada la puerta con llave._

\- _Dios mío, por favor ayúdame, protege a mi bebé._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos George llego con las criadas._

\- _Señora…_

\- _Por favor ayudendenme, mi bebé está naciendo._

\- _Lo haremos señora, trajimos las cosas preparadas._

\- _Ahhh. gritaba Rosmery de dolor._

\- _Bien, puje señora puje._

 _Después de varios minutos llego al mundo una bebé preciosa de cabello rubio._

\- _Es una niña._

\- _Mi bebé, es una niña…_

\- _Si señora, mírela es preciosa._

\- _Mi pequeña…_

\- _¿Cómo la llamara señora?_

\- _Será Candy igual que mi difunta hermana._

\- _Que nombre tan dulce._

\- _Ya puedo entrar. Dijo George al otro lado de la puerta._

\- _Sí señor._

\- _Y que es._

\- _Mírela usted mismo._

\- _Es una niña, perfecto. Dámela._

\- _¿A dónde vas con Candy? Dijo Rosmery._

\- _La llevare a un hospital a que la revisen._

\- _¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso? ¿Cómo se que no me quitaras a mi hija?_

\- _No tengo por qué responderte, también es mi hija y me la llevare._

\- _¡Noo, no te lleves a mi hija…! Decía Rosmery mientras lloraba_

\- _Cierren la puerta y no la dejen salir. Dijo George llevándose a la bebé._

 _Después de horas de tanto llorar Rosmery se quedo dormida pero minutos después se despertó por un olor fuerte a humo._

\- _¿Qué sucede? Cof, se levanto de la cama mientras toda la habitación se llenaba de humo, luego empezó a ver que el fuego llegaba a su habitación._

\- _¡Auxilio! Cof, cof, cof. Mi bebé. Tengo que salvar a mi bebé._

 _Al no escuchar respuesta alguna a su ayuda, vio una ventana la caída seria dolorosa, pero tenía que arriesgarse._

 _Rosmery salto desde la ventana y cayó sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron un poco su caída. Solo minutos después de que ella saltara la casa empezó a caer._

\- _Mi hija tengo que encontrar a mi hija. Dijo Rosmery mientras se levantaba de los arbustos con mucha dificultad. Entonces escucho a unos hombres hablar._

\- _Cumpliste con lo que dijo el señor Andrew._

\- _Si, prendí fuego a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

\- _Mas te vale, ni una sola palabra de esto a alguien recuerda que el señor nos dijo que si abríamos la boca nos pasaría lo mismo que a su esposa._

\- _Pobre mujer, tan hermosa que era._

\- _Eso a nosotros no nos interesa, la señora quiso hablar y tuvimos que cerrarle la boca._

\- _Pero que pasara con la bebé._

\- _El señor la cuidara, es su hija._

\- _Ojala que no la haga sufrir, ahora la pequeña no tiene madre._

 _Rosmery no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, la quisieron matar, si la encontraba la matarían, tenía que huir, pero que pasaría con su hija._

\- _Perdóname hijita, pero tengo que escapar, prometo que algún día regresare. Dijo Rosmery entre lágrimas mientras se metía al bosque para irse lo más lejos posible._

 **Fecha actual**

\- Perdónenme Albert, Stear, Archie y Candy, mis hijos. Fui una cobarde por huir pero ha llegado el momento en que debo regresar, no pienso escapar más.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo querida. Dijo Mariano el actual esposo de Rosmery.

Cuando la conoció ella estudiaba en el mismo lugar que él ambos eran profesores, pero fue su gran entusiasmo para las cosas que lo enamoro, con el pasar de los años se casaron más nunca pudieron tener hijos propios aunque el ya tenía un hijo con su anterior compromiso, pero fue años después que ella tuvo que contarle la verdad a Mariano de que ella tenía hijos pero tuvo que abandonarlos porque si la encontraban la matarían. Pese a todo Mariano la apoyo en todo.

\- Gracias por tantos años de apoyo querido.

\- Si piensas que ha llegado el momento, los buscaremos.

\- Tengo miedo de no encontrarlos Mariano, la última vez que los busque me dijeron que se habían mudado lejos.

\- Pero esta vez cuentas con mi ayuda.

\- Gracias por todo cariño.

 **Continuara…**

 **Que dramón pobre Rosmery imagínense todo lo que tuvo que soportar, al no saber donde estaban sus hijos. Al menos sabemos que los buscara y no descansara hasta encontrarlos. Bueno chicas eso lo averiguaremos en los siguientes capítulos, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

En casa de los Andrew, George se encontraba solo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

\- Ella tiene que casarse con Neal, solo así podremos asegurar nuestra fortuna.

\- Señor la cena está servida.

\- ¿Dorothy, sabes si mi hija ha llegado?

\- Aun no, señor.

\- MALDICIÓN. Dijo George dando un golpe en la mesa, cosa que asusto a Dorothy.

\- Señor si me disculpa quería decirle, que no debió tratar así a la señorita Candy.

\- ¿De qué me hablas? ¿quién pidió tu opinión?

\- Disculpe señor, pero solo digo lo que pienso.

\- Pues no te pregunto, así que ahórrate tus comentarios y dedícate a limpiar y cocinar que para eso te pago.

\- COMO USTED DIGA SEÑOR. Dorothy se fue enojada, jamás la habían humillado de tal forma.

Al quedarse solo pensó

\- Donde diablos estas Candy.

\- ¿Y si no regresa? Le dije que si se iba no volviera, Ah tarde o temprano regresara y recibirá su merecido.

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba cenando en el departamento de Terry.

\- Mmm esto esta delicioso Terruce. Dijo Candy terminando su plato.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que sabes cocinar tan bien?

\- Tuve que aprender desde niño, crecí sin mis padres.

\- Entonces ¿estuviste solo todo este tiempo?

\- No, afortunadamente Arturo estuvo a mi lado y me crio como a un hijo.

\- Wow, no sabía eso, realmente Arturo es un hombre de confianza.

\- Más que un hombre de confianza lo considero como un padre. Dijo Terry mirando a Arturo que estaba terminando de comer.

\- Muchas gracias por su aprecio señor Terruce.

\- Es verdad Arturo, usted estuvo en el momento más difícil de mi vida y eso lo voy a recordar siempre. Arturo respondió con una sonrisa.

Después que todos acabaron la cena, Candy se levanto y dijo.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, si desean yo puedo lavar los platos.

\- Oh, no Candy no es necesario. Dijo Terruce.

\- Déjenme hacerlo, ustedes cocinaron al menos déjenme lavar a mí.

\- Mmm… bien tú ganas.

\- Bueno entonces me llevare todo esto. Dijo Candy luego recogió todos los platos y cubiertos y se dirigió a lavarlos.

Mientras ella lavaba Terry hablaba con Arturo.

\- Señor, está seguro de haber traído a la señorita Andrew aquí.

\- No tenía otra opción, el desgraciado de su padre quería obligarla a casarse con un imbécil.

\- Pero que pasara cuando ella descubra…

\- Por favor no lo digas Arturo, no quiero imaginar que pasara cuando ella se entere de todo.

\- Arturo suspiro luego dijo. Está bien señor.

\- Ya termine. Dijo Candy luego de terminar de lavar.

\- Oh, gracias nena. Dijo Terry cuando llego Candy.

\- Bueno, yo creo que lo mejor será que me retire a mi habitación, los dejo, que descanse señorita.

\- Gracias de igual modo para usted. Dijo Candy.

\- Con su permiso señor. Dijo Arturo luego se retiro.

\- Co… con respecto a eso ehh Terruce quería preguntarte algo… Dijo Candy sentándose a su lado

\- Si, dime.

\- Quería saber… ¿Dónde dormiré?

\- Oh, bueno realmente no lo había pensado. Dijo Terry al darse cuenta que su departamento solo contaba con dos habitaciones.

\- Si quieres yo podría dormir aquí en el sofá. Dijo Candy.

\- No para nada, tú dormirás en mi cama. Estas palabras dejaron a Candy sorprendida a caso él quería… Al darse cuenta lo que Candy estaba pensando dijo. Claro que yo dormiré aquí en el sofá y tú en mi habitación.

\- No creo que sea justo, después de todo este es tu departamento, tal vez podríamos dormir juntos… Aquello dejo a Terry sorprendido jamás pensó que ella dijera algo así.

\- ¿Estás segura? Dijo Terry *Si duermo a su lado lo único que no podre hacer será dormir* pensó.

\- Si, además solo será momentáneo hasta que encuentre un trabajo y pueda pagar un lugar donde dormir.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

\- Y te lo agradezco pero tengo que aprender a vivir sola.

\- Bueno, está bien pero hazlo con calma.

\- Por supuesto que sí y entonces qué dices ¿Dormimos juntos? Dijo Candy.

\- Terry suspiro luego asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Ehh te quería pedir otro favor pero solo será momentáneo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Me podrías prestar una camiseta, veras deje toda mi ropa en casa y no tengo mi pijama para cambiarme.

\- Oh bueno, si claro, ven te daré la camiseta.

Al entrar a la habitación de Terry Candy se quedo asombrada, para ser un hombre tenía todo ordenado además era muy espacioso.

\- Aquí tienes. Dijo Terry extendiéndole una camiseta.

\- Gracias, ¿me permites usar tu baño? Es que quiero darme un baño.

\- Si claro, esta frente a esa puerta.

\- Ah, esa bueno ya vuelvo. Dijo Candy luego entro para darse un baño después de un día agotador.

Al estar solo en la habitación Terry saco una bolsa de dormir una vez que la coloco sobre el suelo, busco su ropa de dormir, pero primero necesitaba darse una ducha.

\- Candy está en el baño, creo que le pediré a Arturo que me preste el suyo.

Una vez que Terry se ducho regreso a su habitación ya con su ropa de dormir, aprovecho para cambiarse en baño, se había duchado tan rápido que cuando llego Candy aun no salía del baño, Cuando se `disponía a acomodarse en su bolsa de dormir Candy salió, al darse cuenta de que ella había salido se volteo y la vio envuelta en una toalla con el cabello suelto y mojado, por un momento se le paró la respiración.

\- Disculpa que me haya demorado pero es que el agua estaba tan tibia que me casi me quedo dormida.

\- Ah… ehh yo mmm.

\- ¿Terruce te ocurre algo? Realmente Candy no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba en Terry.

\- Ehh ¿Qué?

\- Digo si te pasa algo.

\- Oh no, digo tu… tu cabello no debiste mojarlo te podrías enfermar.

\- Ah eso si es cierto pero tenía que hacerlo si no mi cabello tendría un olor horrible.

\- * Tu nunca hueles mal* pensó Terry.

\- Bueno te podrías voltear es que quiero ponerme la camiseta.

\- Cla… claro. Terry se volteo para que ella pudiera cambiarse.

Candy aprovecho para colocarse la camiseta al ponérsela este le llegaba hasta medio muslo, se quedo con su trusa pero se quito su brasier para estar más cómoda.

\- Listo ya te puedes voltear.

\- Cuando la vio, trato de controlarse, ella se veía realmente encantadora entre una mezcla de tierna y sexy. Debía tener frio porque sus pezones sobresalían de la camiseta.

\- ¿Terruce y eso? Dijo Candy señalando la bolsa de dormir.

\- Yo dormiré aquí.

\- Yo pensé que tú dormirías aquí conmigo.

\- No, preciosa no quiero incomodarte.

\- Pero no me incomodas, yo confió en ti.

\- Preciosa yo…

\- Insisto. Dijo Candy.

\- Terry suspiro. Está bien pero si te incomodo me lo dices. Candy solo asintió.

Primero se recostó Terry, trato de hacerlo en la orilla para no tener que tocarla, luego Candy bostezo y se estiro, al hacerlo se le subió un poco la camiseta mostrando parte de su trusa de color rosa cosa que ella no se dio cuenta pero alguien si y al verlo giro su rostro para tratar de apartar sus pensamientos.

\- Mmm que sueño tengo, Bueno hasta mañana Terruce. Candy se recostó luego apago la luz de la lámpara.

Al pasar unos minutos Candy se había quedado dormida pero había alguien que no, ese alguien se encontraba en plena lucha por intentar dormir, tenerla así de expuesta ante él, recordó aquel sueño que tuvo, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, realmente le sería imposible dormir estando tan cerca de ella.

Ya pasadas las dos de la mañana Terry se había quedado dormido pero entonces se despertó al no sentir a Candy cerca al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que efectivamente ella no estaba, por un momento pensó que se había ido pero luego vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida, entonces se tranquilizo un poco al pasar unos minutos ella salió y se tiro sobre la cama.

\- Eh Candy, Candy, se había quedado dormida.

Él se puso de pie para acomodarla entonces vio que la camiseta se le había subido totalmente y este mostraba toda su trusa rosada. Aparto la vista y trato de acomodarla al hacerlo ella estiro un brazo y el por inercia cayó sobre ella, él cerro sus ojos, quiso evitar aplastarla colocando sus manos pero estos pararon en los pechos de Candy.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que ella se había despertado y estaba con las mejilla muy rojas, por la posición en la que se encontraban, se pensaría que estaba queriendo aprovecharse de ella.

\- Terruce… que estas…

\- Al mirar donde estaban sus manos, Terry las retiro rápidamente y se separo de ella.

\- Disculpa Candy yo no quise… lo que pasa es que quise ayudarte a acomodarte pero me caí sobre ti intente no aplastarte colocando mis manos pero estos acabaros sobre tus…

\- No te preocupes sé que es mi culpa, durante las noches siempre me despierto y a veces por el sueño me quedo dormida en cualquier lado.

\- Oh bueno eso no lo sabía, pero creo que mejor me duermo en la bolsa de dormir.

\- No, no, quedate prometo no moverme. Dijo Candy.

\- Terry asintió. Luego ambos se recostaron.

Al pasar los minutos ambos se habían quedado dormidos pero debido a la costumbre de Candy de moverse al dormir sin querer se fue apegando a Terry. Él se despertó al sentir aquella calidez muy cerca en su mente solo dijo * Hay Candy* estiro su brazo y la abrazo de la cintura y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **Continuara…**

Ahhh nuestra Candy no se da cuenta de lo que causa en Terry, que tal nochecita jajajaja.

Este capítulo esta cortito pero igual está muy interesante, no se imaginan como reí al escribirlo imaginándome la cara de Terry al ver a Candy en toalla y con la camiseta además quise que al menos en un capitulo nuestros protagonistas estuvieran tranquilos, porque luego se vienes grandes revelaciones y muchos problemas y ¿Cómo los enfrentara nuestra parejita? Ya lo sabremos luego. Bueno nos leemos después.


	10. Chapter 10

La mañana había llegado, la primera en despertarse había sido Candy, jamás había dormido tan cómoda en toda su vida, sentía como si alguien la hubiera cuidado toda la noche, al recordar que estaba en la cama de Terruce intento levantarse antes para así asearse antes que él, sin embargo algo la retenía unos brazos que estaban en su cintura, quiso apartarlos pero estos en lugar de soltarse la apretaron más contra él, podía sentir el cuerpo duro y perfecto de Terruce contra su espalda.

\- *¿Oh, como hare para que me suelte?* pensó Candy.

Los brazos de Terry eran tan fuertes que por más que ella intentaba zafarse no lo lograba, hasta que sintió que al fin su cintura era liberada, ella quiso aprovechar el momento para salirse pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Terry se movió haciendo que él se encontrara sobre ella.

\- *Yo pensé que yo era la única que se movía cuando dormía* pensó.

La posición en la que se encontraban era algo embarazosa, la cara de Terry se encontraba en el cuello de Candy, lo cual hacia que ella se pusiera nerviosa, una de sus manos estaba sobre el brazo de Candy mientras el otro estaba en su cintura.

\- ¿Qué hare, que hare?, intentare moverlo un poco para ver si se aparta. Ella intento moverlo pero era un esfuerzo en vano, esa posición la ponía muy nerviosa pero lo que la puso aun peor fue cuando Terry murmuro algo entre sueños.

\- Candy… quiero hacerte mía… Este comentario hizo que Candy se pusiera muy roja, que no supo de donde saco fuerzas pero logro apartarlo de ella, haciendo que él se despertara.

\- ¿Qué… qué paso? Dijo Terry frotándose los ojos.

\- Ehh no… nada. Dijo Candy luego se metió al baño.

\- Qué extraño.

Minutos después Candy salió de baño con su ropa ya puesta, la noche anterior la había lavado y afortunadamente seco.

Al salir vio a Terry ya cambiado, este se preparaba para salir a la oficina.

\- ¿Tienes que irte tan temprano? Preguntó Candy.

\- Si preciosa, pero prometo que regresare temprano.

\- Está bien. Dijo Candy algo triste.

\- No te pongas triste nena, vamos dame tu mejor sonrisa. Ante esto Candy no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa que a él le encantaban.

\- Así me gusta, no olvides tomar tu desayuno, Arturo lo preparo… ah por cierto, toma.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es un poco de dinero, es para que te compres ropa y lo que necesites para la Universidad.

\- Pero esto es demasiado Terruce, además yo puedo ir a mi casa y recoger mis cosas.

\- No, si vas probablemente tu padre te retenga a la fuerza y no te deje salir.

\- Pero…

\- Dije que no Candy.

\- Pese a sus protestas Candy tuvo que asentir, Terruce era muy mandón pero también se preocupaba mucho por ella.

\- Bueno me voy, nos vemos en la noche. Dijo Terry esto luego se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Espera Terruce.

\- Que pa… fue interrumpido por un beso de Candy.

\- Ahora sí, que tengas un buen día. Dijo Candy.

\- Nos vemos. Dijo Terry con una sonrisa pero por dentro deseaba quedarse con ella, ese beso despertó todos sus sentidos.

Después de desayunar Candy ordeno la mesa y lavo sus utensilios, debido a que tenía tiempo libre decidió limpiar un poco el lugar.

Cuando ya había acabado se sento en la sala y vio algo que llamaba su atención este era un documento que decía "Investigación sobre la familia A."

\- "A" que será eso, estuvo tentada a ver lo que contenía pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo mejor sería no meterse en los asuntos de su pareja. Pero la curiosidad la embargaba, después de pensarlo finalmente quiso saber lo que había estaba por ver lo que contenía cuando de pronto…

El celular empezó a sonar, era Anthony.

\- ¿Anthony?

\- Oh, qué bueno que contestas Candy, solo llamaba para hacerte recordar que mañana es nuestra exposición sobre el trabajo no olvides llevarlo.

\- EL TRABAJO * cierto lo había olvidado, el trabajo se encontraba en su casa pero ahora como haría para sacarlo* pensó.

\- ¿Ehh sucede algo? Pregunto Anthony.

\- No… nada, si mañana lo llevare.

\- Ah que bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en clases.

\- Si, adiós.

\- ¡Oh, ahora que hare! Sin ese proyecto no podremos exponer. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Se dijo Candy para sí misma.

\- Ya sé, se lo pediré a Dorothy, claro ella podría ayudarme, de paso saco alguna de mis cosas.

Tras armarse de valor Candy se dirigió a casa de su padre para poder sacar algunas de sus cosas.

\- Espero que Dorothy se encuentre sola.

Al llegar Candy tuvo cierto miedo tenía que estar segura de que su padre no estaría, rezo para que así fuera, finalmente toco la puerta, al abrirse fue Dorothy quien la recibió.

\- ¡Señorita Candy!

\- Shhh baja la voz Dorothy. Dijo Candy.

\- Señorita pero donde estuvo, su padre y yo estuvimos muy preocupados por usted, al ver que no regresó pensamos lo peor.

\- ¿Preocupado mi padre? Si seguro, si el mismo me dijo que si me iba no regresara.

\- Señorita usted sabe que lo dijo porque estaba molesto.

\- Seguro, como sea, Dorothy quiero que me ayudes a sacar alguna de mis cosas.

\- ¿No piensa quedarse señorita?

\- No, después de que mi padre dijera que piensa hacerme casar con Neal, me di cuenta que el solo piensa en su propio bienestar, no le importa lo que yo piense, él solo quiere lo mejor para su empresa, por eso debo irme y necesito tu ayuda.

\- Está bien señorita la ayudare.

\- Gracias Dorothy.

Después de que Candy empacara sus pertenecías con ayuda de Dorothy, se despidió de aquella persona que consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

\- Bueno creo que eso es todo, te voy a extrañar Dorothy.

\- Y yo a usted señorita. Dijo Dorothy entre lágrimas abrazando a Candy.

\- Dorothy… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero que mi padre me encuentre.

\- Tiene razón.

\- Como me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Dijo Candy soltando unas lágrimas.

\- Usted no tiene la culpa señorita, su padre quería obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y usted solo lucho por su libertad.

\- Si… pero

\- Incluso cuando sus hermanos se enteraron la apoyaron a usted, me dejaron este dinero para que se lo diera.

\- Oh, yo no puedo aceptarlo.

\- Acéptelo señorita, lo necesitara.

\- Está bien… bueno Adiós Dorothy.

\- Adiós señorita.

Para Candy despedirse de Dorothy había sido más doloroso que separarse de su padre, la había conocido desde que estaba en la secundaria, fue su confidente y amiga.

Al llegar al departamento, Candy acomodo sus pertenencias lo mejor que pudo para evitar un desorden, luego al darse cuenta que aun tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, recordó el dinero que le habían dado tanto Terry como sus hermanos y pensó que debía hacer algo, ya que el dinero tarde o temprano se acabaría, tenía que conseguir un trabajo.

Candy se encontraba buscando anuncios de trabajo en su portatil, pero en casi todos el horario era un impedimento hasta que vio uno que llamo su atención, era simple y además el horario le permitiría asistir a sus clases en la universidad y prácticas en el hospital con normalidad.

\- Una Café, bueno no pierdo nada averiguando. Dijo Candy anoto la dirección y fue al lugar.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que no era un Café común, era uno amplio y estaba lleno de comensales, probablemente sea uno muy bueno.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Eh, ¡Annie! Dijo Candy sorprendida de ver a su amiga.

\- Que gusto verte Candy, dime que deseas.

\- Yo, bueno vengo por el… ¿Qué haces vestida así?

\- Oh, yo trabajo aquí, es para poder pagar mis estudios, no recuerdas que te conté que trabajaba en un Café medio turno.

\- Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces desea pedir algo?

\- No, la verdad es que yo vine por el anuncio de trabajo.

\- Ah, bueno eso tienes que hablarlo con la dueña, ven te llevo.

\- Gracias Annie.

\- Ojala te den el puesto, así trabajaremos juntas, aunque debo advertirte que la señora Elroy es muy exigente, pero fuera del trabajo es muy buena, aunque si la haces enojar se pone como el mismísimo Hulk.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando Annie? Al escuchar la voz Annie se quedo de piedra, no imaginaba que la dueña fuera a escucharle.

\- Ah, eh bueno yo… estaba hablando de otra señora.

\- Si claro cómo no, bueno regresa a tu trabajo y deja de distraerte.

\- Si señora pero primero permítame presentarle a Candy ella es mi amiga.

\- Mucho gusto señorita.

\- Vera señora, Candy viene por el puesto de trabajo.

\- Ah, cierto bueno ¿pero tienes experiencia atendiendo a clientes?

\- No, señora pero puedo aprender muy rápido.

\- Si señora nosotras el hospital tratamos con muchos pacientes y podemos tratar muy rápido con ellos, por favor acepte a mi amiga.

\- Ehh bueno, si eres amiga de Annie supongo que serás tan eficaz como ella.

\- Oh gracias señora, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí. Dijo Candy.

\- Comienzas mañana, tu horario será el mismo que Annie.

\- Gracias señora Elroy.

Al llegar al departamento Candy esperaba que Terruce aun no hubiera llegado, pues a decir verdad de camino de regreso se distrajo con una feria que habían abierto y la hora se le había pasado muy rápido.

Ella trato de no hacer ruido al entrar pero no se imaginaba que detrás de ella había alguien esperándola y no estaba muy contento.

\- ¿De dónde vienes Candy?

\- ¡Ah! Candy se sobresalto y cuando volteo vio a Terruce parado a un lado con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos sus ojos se posicionaron sobre los de ella.

\- ¿Te hice una pregunta, donde estabas?

\- Eh, bueno fui a un buscar trabajo.

\- ¿buscar qué?

\- Trabajo, y lo conseguí es en un Café.

\- Y por eso regresaste tan tarde.

\- No, eso fue porque me distraje en una feria.

\- Así que la señorita se va y ni siquiera tiene la gentileza de llamarme para decir dónde está.

\- Bueno, creo que si debí hacerlo pero me olvide, lo siento.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Eso es todo?

\- Bueno, qué más quieres que diga.

\- No te imaginas lo preocupado que estuve al no encontrarte cuando llegue, pensé que algo te había pasado, ya es muy tarde y las calles a estas horas son muy peligrosas.

\- No lo pensé de esa forma, lo siento Terruce no volverá a pasar.

\- Ojala, en otro caso mejor llámame así estaré mas tranquilo.

\- Lo hare.

\- Bueno supongo que aun no comiste nada.

\- No.

\- Me lo imaginaba, bueno tendremos que pedir pizza ya que por lo preocupado que estuve no prepare nada.

Después de un rato la pareja se encontraba comiendo pizza, mientras veían una película.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Arturo?

\- El tuvo que viajar para la negociación de un proyecto.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que tú deberías de ir a esas negociaciones?

\- Arturo es mi mano derecha, además el conoce todo sobre la empresa.

\- Bueno.

La verdad era que Arturo si había viajado pero no precisamente a negociar un proyecto, esto fue para investigar sobre un fraude, al parecer George estaba utilizando el dinero de la empresa en algo Ilícito. Al hacer un cálculo de finanzas se descubrió que el socio George Andrew se había tomado la libertad de pedir una gran suma de dinero para "promocionar la empresa en otro país" por ello George viajo para averiguar si esto era cierto.

…

Después de comer Candy estaba lista para irse a dormir, pero antes Terruce le tenía que hacer una pregunta.

\- Por cierto Candy, y la maletas que están en la habitación.

\- Son mías.

\- ¿De dónde las sacaste?

\- ¿Ehh si te digo me prometes que no te enojaras?

\- Candy, no me digas que fuiste a …

\- Si, por favor no te enojes.

\- Te dije que no fueras, te podrían haber retenido.

\- Pero no había nadie a excepción de Dorothy quien fue la que me ayudo a sacar mis cosas.

\- Vaya tu sí que eres una chica muy rebelde, te digo que no hagas una cosa y la terminas haciendo, pero a pesar de eso me gustas así.

\- Candy sonrió y Terry le dio un beso en los labios.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Candy se preparaba para ir a la Universidad, una vez terminado se despidió de Terry con un beso y quedaron en verse en la noche, ya que luego ella tendría que ir a trabajar.

\- Mucha suerte en tu primer día preciosa. Dijo Terry.

\- Gracias mi amor.

Al llegar a clases Candy se encontró con Anthony que estaba ya en el aula.

\- Hola Anthony y Flammy ¿ya llego?

\- Aun no.

\- Oh, ahí está.

\- Es un poco raro, ella siempre llega primero.

\- Tal vez se quedo dormida.

\- Debe ser.

\- A ver chicos pasen adelante el primer grupo y expongan su Tema. Dijo el profesor.

\- Bueno nos llego la hora. Dijo Anthony.

Al terminar las clases Candy se fue directamente al Café.

\- Hola Annie, disculpa que me haya demorado, había un tráfico horrible.

\- No te preocupes ve y cámbiate rápido antes de que la jefa se dé cuenta.

\- Sí.

…

Terry se encontraba en su oficina cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

\- Diga

\- Señor Baker.

\- Eres tu Arturo.

\- Sí, señor

\- ¿Dime qué fue lo que averiguaste?

\- Todo es falso.

\- Lo de la promoción de la empresa era falso.

\- Si y no solo eso señor, el dinero era para pagar la hipoteca de la casa, el señor Andrew había hipotecado hace mucho tiempo su casa para apostar el dinero en un casino donde lo perdió, estuvieron a punto de quitarle la casa, por eso saco el dinero.

\- Vaya miserable.

\- Pero señor ahí no acaba la cosa, él señor hizo lo mismo con otra empresa anteriormente, y el es un prófugo, tiene una denuncia por estafa y el motivo por el cual no ha sido atrapado fue porque utilizo una identificación falsa.

\- ¿Quién diría? El solo está cavando su tumba.

\- Y ¿Qué hará señor?

\- Con los documentos que tengo donde el firmo que me entregaba su empresa más lo que me dices, tengo lo necesario para hundirlo.

\- Entonces señor piensa seguir con el plan.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ese miserable tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo, buen trabajo Arturo, puede regresar.

\- Lo hare señor. Después de recibir este informe Terry colgó y se quedo pensando en su oficina.

\- Ahora si llego tu fin miserable. Pensó Terry.

 **Continuara…**

 **Que tierno nuestro Terry, se preocupa por el bienestar de la pecosa. Y bueno George se está hundiendo solito, lo que le espera. Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, Candy llego muy cansada al departamento que cayó rendida sobre el sofá, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y busco a Terruce.

-¿Terruce?, es raro que aun no llegue. Vio su celular por si había algún mensaje de él, pero no encontró nada.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?, mejor lo llamo. Candy llamó pero cada vez que lo hacia la mandaba al buzón de voz.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, su preocupación aumento.

Hasta que su celular sonó.

\- ¿Terruce, mi amor eres tú?

\- Si, cariño ¿pasa algo?

\- Me tenias preocupada, cuando llegue no te encontré a pesar de que salí un poco tarde.

\- Oh bueno lo que sucede… es que estoy resolviendo algunos problemas aquí en la empresa.

\- Bueno, pero ¿llegaras pronto verdad?

\- Mmm no lo sé preciosa, esto tomara algo de tiempo.

\- Entiendo. Dijo Candy algo triste.

\- Prometo tratar de terminar esto lo más pronto posible para estar contigo.

\- Está bien, te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti princesa. Luego colgó.

Después de que Candy pudiera hablar con Terruce, decidió darse un baño, para luego hacer sus deberes de la universidad.

…

\- Oh pobre de tu enamoradita, seguro estaba muy preocupada, no es bueno que mientas queridito. Dijo Susana.

\- Eres despreciable.

\- ¿Pero por qué me hablas de esa forma amorcito? Si yo te quiero tanto.

\- Déjate de juegos y dime cuanto quieres para dejarme en paz.

\- Mmm no cariño, yo no quiero dinero, lo que quiero es el paquete completo, te quiero a ti. Dijo Susana acercándose a Terry.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo y dime cuanto quieres por cerrar la boca.

\- Bueno, si insistes, guardare tu secreto a cambio de que cada mes me deposites dinero en mi cuenta.

\- Está bien, pero promete que nunca dirás nada.

\- Eso depende de que tú cumplas tu parte.

\- Me das asco, no sé cómo pude meterme con una mujer como tú.

\- Susana entre risas dijo- Yo también te quiero cariño.

 **(Horas antes)**

Luego de que Terry terminara de hablar con Arturo, salió a la sala de juntas donde lo esperaban los demás inversionistas.

Este tiempo fue aprovechado por Susana para entrar a hurgar entre sus documentos, estaba casi segura que algo ocultaba, después de que aceptara de la nada a un nuevo socio como el señor Andrew además de que la empresa de ese hombre se estaba hundiendo.

Después de buscar durante un buen rato, iba a darse por vencida, solo le faltaba buscar en un solo lugar, al encontrar un montón de papeles pensó que no eran nada importantes, salvo un sobre que pareciera estar oculto para cualquier otra persona que lo buscara.

Lo saco y se dio con la sorpresa de que en ese documento estaba toda la información sobre la familia Andrew, fotos, información personal, de todo al seguir buscando encontró otro documento donde había firmado el señor Andrew en este entregaba su casa y su empresa a Terruce Baker.

Susana no entendía porque tanto interés en los Andrew, hasta que recordó el nombre la chiquilla con la que estaba saliendo Terruce, saco nuevamente los documentos y vio el nombre de la hija de George Andrew.

\- Podría tratarse de la misma persona. Pensó Susana.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió era Terry que había llegado.

\- ¿Qué haces con esos papeles?

\- Ya lo sé todo querido, estás jugando sucio con el papito de tu noviecita.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. Dijo Terry quitándole los documentos.

\- Lo leí todo, no sé qué te hizo ese señor pero parece que se la tienes jurada y te estas aprovechando de su querida hijita.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- ¿Acaso me vas a negar que tu enamoradita es la hija de George Andrew?, lo que más me cuesta creer es que me hayas cambiando por tan poca cosa.

\- Mide bien tus palabras, la única poca cosa aquí eres tú, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento haberte conocido.

\- ¿Pero eso no decías durante las noches que disfrutamos juntos? Dijo Susana tocando el hombro de Terry.

\- No te das cuenta que solo te use, jamás te quise. Estas palabras hicieron enfadar a Susana intentando darle una bofetada, pero esta fue detenida por la mano de Terry.

\- Dime cuanto quieres por tu silencio y luego lárgate.

\- Vaya, entonces realmente te importa la mosquita muerta.

\- ¡Di, cuanto quieres!

\- Mmm no lo sé, yo quiero algo más que solo dinero, tal vez lo podemos hablar en la noche, hay un restaurante cerca, ahí podemos negociar.

\- Está bien pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

\- Por supuesto cariño.

…

 **(Hora actual)**

Debido al cansancio, Candy se había quedado dormida sobre sus libros pero por la incomodidad se despertó, al ver la hora eran las 2 am, decidió levantarse y ver si Terruce había llegado y efectivamente lo encontró sobre el sofá profundamente dormido.

Al verlo así le pareció algo tierno, era como un niño aunque por fuera se viera como un hombre, se dio cuenta que no podría llevarlo a la habitación así que fue por unas sabanas para cubrirlo pero antes le ayudo a quitándole los zapatos.

\- Debe haber tenido un día cansado, no te preocupes yo velare por tus sueños. Pensó Candy.

Tras pasar unas horas Terry empezó a despertar a pesar de que había dormido en el sofá, juraría que alguien lo cuido, había sentido unas manos sobre su cabeza y hasta un beso en su frente, recordó esos momentos cuando su madre lo arropaba, luego le contaba un cuento y al final ella le daba un beso en la frente.

Al mirar en la oscuridad vio una silueta recostada a un lado.

\- Mamá… pensó por un momento pero luego la imagen fue tomando forma y vio con claridad que era Candy la que estaba ahí.

\- Candy… perdóname por hacerte preocupar tanto. Dijo luego se agacho y la llevo en sus brazos a la habitación.

Al amanecer Candy se percato de que estaba en la cama, por más que trato de recordar no sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo llegue a la cama?... ¡Terruce! Se levanto deprisa y fue a el comedor donde él se encontraba desayunando.

\- Terruce… mi amor. Dijo Candy luego lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Preciosa discúlpame por llegar tarde anoche.

\- No te preocupes, (dijo con una leve sonrisa) se que tu trabajo es muy agotador y debo acostumbrarme a que eres un hombre muy ocupado.

\- Lo que pasa es que surgió un problema de último minuto. Realmente lamentaba tener que mentirle, no soportaba la idea de que si ella supiera la verdad lo dejaría. Había pensado en que tal vez podría tener algo de piedad con George pero entonces recordaba a sus padres y en que él que no tuvo ninguna piedad con ellos.

\- Con tal de que me llames o mandes un mensaje diciéndome que te demoraras, estaré segura de que no te paso nada.

\- Lo hare preciosa, bueno… ahora siéntate y desayuna conmigo.

\- Si, gracias.

Al terminar Candy se apresuro en arreglarse lo más rápido posible, la hora era su mayor enemigo cuando tenía que ir a estudiar.

\- Por cierto Candy, cuando termines tu turno quiero que me esperes, iré por ti, te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¡En serio! Gracias cariño, dímelo ahora.

\- No, por eso es una sorpresa.

\- Oh, bueno entonces esperare hasta la noche.

\- No lo olvides esperas a que yo llegue por ti.

\- Candy asintió.

Ese día Candy no tenia practicas en el hospital así que tenía un podo más de tiempo para hacer sus tareas en la hora del almuerzo antes de irse a trabajar.

Mientas ella estaba de camino a la universidad alguien la llamo.

\- ¡Candy! Esa voz la conocía muy bien y precisamente no era una persona a la que le tuviera aprecio, todo lo contrario era alguien desagradable.

\- ¡Tú! , pero que es lo que quieres.

\- Tranquila preciosa, ¿así es como tratas a tu futuro esposo?

\- ¿Esposo? ¿Estás tarado o qué?

\- No querida, tu padre ya debe de haberte dicho algo pero claro si la señorita se larga con su amante a hacer sus cochinad… Candy no iba a tolerar los insultos de Neal así que le dio una bofetada, este reacciono tomándola por los brazos bruscamente.

\- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES MALDITA GOLFA!

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Escuchame bien Candy, tu vas a ser mía, que te quede claro eso.

\- JAMÁS, jamás me casaría con alguien como tú, preferiría estar muerta antes que casarme contigo.

\- Si sigues así de necia, puedo cumplir tu deseo. Cuando Neal dijo eso Candy sintió escalofríos, estos le recorrieron la espalda, realmente Neal sería capaz de hacer lo que insinuaba.

\- ¡Ya suéltame! Me lastimas. Dijo Candy algo aterrada.

\- Pasa algo señorita, Dijo un policía que al ver la escena se acerco.

\- No, aquí la señorita y yo solo estábamos hablando.

\- Es eso verdad. Dijo el policía a Candy, ella miro al oficial luego a Neal, este le hizo una seña para que no dijera la verdad.

\- Si oficial, solo estábamos… hablando. Dijo Candy agachando la cabeza.

\- Bueno entonces con permiso.

\- Pase oficial. Dijo Neal, cuando el policía se fue éste le amenazo a Candy.

\- Te salvaste querida, al menos ya sé dónde y con quién vives pero recuerda si le dices a alguien sobre esto lo mando a matar y luego lo mismo te pasara a ti. Dijo Neal luego le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

\- Cuando este se fue Candy se limpio con asco aquella zona donde le había dejado un beso.

\- ¿Jamás podre estar en paz? Se pregunto Candy mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

…

En la oficina, Terry se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Entonces todo está listo Arturo?

\- Sí señor, yo mismo supervise el lugar.

\- Muy bien, pero antes tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- Dígame señor Baker.

\- Necesito que hagas un depósito a la cuenta bancaria de Susana Marlow.

\- ¿La señorita Susana Marlow?

\- Sí, la encargada de recursos humanos.

\- Pero señor, ¿no entiendo a que se debe todo esto?

\- Solo hágalo, cuando venga se lo explicare.

\- Está bien señor.

Luego de colgar la puerta se abrió.

\- Supongo que ya hiciste el depósito ¿verdad?

\- Si, estaba hablando justo de eso ahora, ¿Susana que quieres?

\- Yo… bueno vine a saber si te provocaba salir un rato.

\- Estas demente, me estas chantajeando y tienes cara de venir a mi oficina, ¿realmente no sé por qué no te despido?

\- ¿Bueno será porque si lo haces, yo voy con tu noviecita y le cuento toda la verdad?

\- Largarte de mi oficina.

\- ¡Ahh! Esta bien pero que mal genio traes.

…

Ya en la hora del almuerzo Candy se encontraba haciendo sus tareas para que en la noche pudiera dormir un poco más.

\- ¿Candy, te pasa algo?

\- Eh, oh, hola Anthony, no… no me pasa nada.

\- Te noto muy extraña, desde que llegaste estabas con una cara de asustada.

\- No, es solo que no dormí bien, por eso estoy avanzando las tareas ahora.

\- Mmm entiendo, bueno si deseas algo solo dímelo ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias Anthony, así lo hare.

\- Tengo que callar, si no las personas de mi alrededor saldrán lastimadas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Estos par de arpías, están haciéndole la vida imposible a nuestros protagonistas, ¿ustedes creen que Neal cumplirá su palabra? Ese tipo no se cansara de hacerle la vida imposible a nuestra Candy.**

 **…**

 **Bueno chicas sé que me desapareció un buen tiempo, pero tengo mis motivos uno tuve problemas con la computadora y no podía hacer nada ni siquiera mis tareas, luego de esperar creo más de una semana al fin tengo mi computadora de regreso wiiiii, ahora si podre actualizar más seguido.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Estoy con un tremendo sueño pero no las quería dejar a que siguieran esperando así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

\- ¿Te sucede algo Candy?

\- …

\- ¡Candy!

\- Eh, ¿sí? Pasa algo…

\- Ya es la hora de salida y… ¿te pasa algo Candy? Todo el dia te he notado, distraída incluso por momentos triste. Dijo Annie.

\- No, es solo que estoy un poco cansada con la rutina diaria, eso es todo.

\- Mmm, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos que ya tenemos que cerrar.

\- Si claro.

\- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

\- Ah, no, ¡oh cielos lo había olvidado!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Terruce…

\- ¿Qué sucede con él?

\- Me dijo que lo esperara, tenía una sorpresa para mí.

\- Oh amiga que clase de sorpresa te dará tu galán. Dijo Annie insinuando otro tipo de cosa.

\- No entiendo a que te refieres.

\- Ah, no te hagas, ya sabes a que me refiero.

\- ¿Mmm? Candy puso una cara de interrogación.

\- No puedo creer que no sepas a lo que me refiero.

\- Bueno nosé qué es lo que me tratas de decir.

\- Haber te explico. Cuando Anie iba a explicarle a Candy sonó la puerta, era Terry que había llegado por Candy.

\- ¿Estás lista preciosa?

\- Oh, mi amor llegaste. Dijo Candy luego se acerco a él y con un gran beso le dio la bienvenida.

\- Claro que si princesa, no recuerdas que te dije que vendría por ti.

\- Si…, si claro.

\- Bueno entonces nos vamos.

\- Eh…

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Por un momento Candy pensó en contarle sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Neal y la amenaza que le había dejado, pero recordó sus palabras * si le dices a alguien sobre esto lo mando a matar*

\- ¿Candy, te pasa algo?

\- No, veras aun no puedo ir contigo porque tengo que ayudar a cerrar el Café.

\- ¿Estás segura que es eso? Te noto algo nerviosa, como si quisieras decirme algo pero no puedes.

\- No, es solo que tengo que cerrar el lugar.

\- Oh no te preocupes amiga, yo puedo hacerlo sola, tu ve a "divertirte". Dijo Annie guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

\- Bueno entonces todo solucionado, vamos preciosa.

\- Está bien.

\- A pesar de que Candy negara que algo le pasara, Terry estaba seguro que algo le angustiaba y lo averiguaría.

Durante el camino Candy se encontraba emocionada, definitivamente estar al lado de Terry hacia que los problemas desaparecieran, aunque estos volvieran después.

\- Ya llegamos. Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Y este lugar? No veo nada.

\- El lugar queda todavía a unos metros de aquí, pero necesito que te coloques esto.

\- ¿esto? Dijo Candy sosteniendo una venda para los ojos.

\- Si, con esto no podrás ver hasta que yo te lo diga.

\- Pero…

\- Candy.

\- Oh, de acuerdo, lo hare. Inmediatamente Candy se coloco la venda en los ojos, Terry se aseguro de que no hiciera trampa.

Él siguió manejando hasta que hubo un momento donde se detuvo, luego se oyó el sonido de una cochera abrirse.

\- Aquí es el lugar, Dijo Terry luego bajo del auto y ayudo a Candy a bajar. Te guiare por el camino pero no hagas trampa, Candy asintió. Esto le parecía realmente romántico.

\- Ahora sigue, camina de frente, cuidado con el escalón, Siguieron así hasta que subieron unas escaleras, luego salieron por una puerta el aire se sentía fresco a pesar de ser de noche.

\- Ahora si quítate la venda. Dijo Terry, ella lo hizo y al abrir sus ojos vio algo que jamás había imaginado ver, la vista era hermosa, el lugar tenía un gran jardín y las luces de la ciudad se podían observar desde donde estaban.

\- Terruce… esto… es hermoso.

\- Lo mejor para mi princesa, pero aún hay más ¿Te gusta este lugar?

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta, todo es precioso.

\- Pues este será nuestro hogar, de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? Dijo Candy con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

\- Si, se que el departamento era algo pequeño y que te gustaría tener privacidad, así que pensé que aquí podrías disfrutar más de la naturaleza.

\- Terruce mi amor, esto es hermoso realmente es una locura. Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Es una locura porque estoy loco por ti, entonces ¿aceptas vivir aquí conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Candy se abalanzo para darle un beso y mientras ellos disfrutaban el momento alguien apareció.

\- Mmm disculpen, pero la cena esta lista.

\- Al ver quién era, Candy se lleno de alegría, ¡Dorothy! Dijo.

\- Buenas noches señorita Candy.

\- Dorothy que felicidad verte, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

\- Oh… bueno.

\- Eso puedo explicártelo yo. Dijo Terry. Veras cuando planee comprar una casa donde pudiéramos vivir pensé en quien se podría encargar de las labores del hogar, además tenía que ser alguien de confianza, antes no teníamos que preocuparnos mucho por el departamento porque era pequeño y Arturo me ayudaba con la limpieza, pero un lugar más grande necesitaría cuidado, así que pensé en buscar a Dorothy y ofrecerle el empleo.

\- Y yo acepte inmediatamente. Dijo Dorothy mostrando una mueca

\- Sera estupendo estar juntas de nuevo Dorothy. Ella asintió.

\- Bueno vamos al comedor a que la cena esta lista. Dijo Dorothy.

Candy pensaba que esto era un sueño, estaba al lado del hombre más bueno del mundo, estudiaba algo que le fascinaba y además tenía la compañía de Dorothy que la consideraba como una hermana.

Pasaron así los meses y la vida en el nuevo hogar era perfecta o al menos eso parecía hasta que…

\- ¡¿Me estás hablando enserio?! Dijo Susana irritada en la oficina de Terry.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no pienso darte ni un solo centavo más por tu silencio, además ella no te creería jamás.

\- ¡¿Quieres probar lo que puedo hacer?!

\- No tengo nada más que decirte, por favor vete de mi oficina y de esta empresa, no trabajaras más aquí.

\- Te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro. Dijo Susana saliendo dando un portazo.

…

Lejos de aquel lugar, luego de que Rosmery había decidido buscar a sus hijos, postulo junto a su esposo para enseñar en una escuela en Escocia, esto les ayudaría a ahorrar el dinero que usarían en el viaje y en lugar de eso podrían contratar a un detective que los ayudaría con la búsqueda de sus hijos.

Los resultados no se dieron a esperar y los afortunados fueron Mariano y Rosmery quien al saber que podría estar más cerca a sus hijos derramo lagrimas de emoción.

\- Por fin, después de tantos años… estaré más cerca de mis niños y de mi bebé, ahora deben ser todos unos jóvenes responsables.

Solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos días para tramitar todos los papeles para su traslado y en cuanto estos estuvieron listos, no esperaron ni un momento más y tomaron el primer avión a Escocia.

\- Mientras estaba en el avión, Rosmery saco una foto en este salían sus tres hijos varones y a pesar de que no tenía una foto de su hija la recordaba muy bien. Pego la foto a su pecho y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo. Mamá nunca los olvido…

…

Era de mañana y Candy estaba en el hospital realizando sus prácticas, todo iba normal hasta que algo le llamo la atención, una señora con su pequeño hijo esperando a que él pediatra los recibiera, al parecer él niño tenía miedo pero la madre le hablaba para tranquilizarlo. Aquella escena la hizo enternecer, recordaba cuando ella de pequeña tenía que ir al Pediatra pero su padre jamás la acompañaba en todo caso siempre la llevaba algún empleado de su padre.

\- Me hubiera gustado tanto haberte conocido mamá. Dijo Candy luego continuo con sus labores.

…

Terry se encontraba en un restaurante donde había quedado en encontrarse con Arturo, pues él había averiguado algo más sobre el pasado de George.

\- Bien Arturo, que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir.

\- Señor Tal vez esto le parezca una locura pero tengo las pruebas necesarias para afirmar lo que le voy a contar.

\- Bueno entonces habla.

\- Señor recuerda que en la investigación recibida de los Andrew informaba sobre la muerte de Rosmery.

\- Si pero eso que tiene que ver.

\- Resulta que la muerte de la señora fue planeada y por alguien que usted y yo conocemos.

\- Espera un momento ¿me estás diciendo que su propio esposo la mando a matar?

\- Exacto.

\- Pero este hombre no tiene límites, ¿estás seguro de lo que me dices?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Pero como es que te enteraste de esto.

\- Bueno durante el viaje que hice me instale en un hotel y este tenía un bar y resulta que en este mismo lugar se hospedaba uno de los señores que contrataron para matar a la señora Rosmery.

\- ¿Fueron varios?

\- Si, y este señor se encontraba hablando con un par de hombres totalmente ebrios, en eso le escuche hablar sobre un trabajito que hizo para George Andrew, cuando este dijo que le habían encargado incendiar la casa de los Andrew para que se pensara que la muerte de la señora hubiera sido un accidente, espere a que se quedara solo y me acerque a él le pregunte sobre ello, al principio no quiso decirme nada, pero usted sabe que "con dinero el mono baila" así que no dudo en contarme los detalles y tenía una carta en la que George le encargaba sobre cómo debía desaparecer a su esposa.

\- Pero ¿por qué haría algo así?

\- Al parecer la señora descubrió lo que hizo con sus padres.

\- Mis padres

\- Si, la señora amenazo con denunciarlo y fue cuando él decidió aparentar su muerte como un accidente.

\- No me sorprende que ese hombre haga tal atrocidad con su familia.

\- Pero el asunto no acaba ahí.

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Luego del incendio, jamás se encontró el cuerpo de señora, debido al fuego se pensó que este había sido totalmente calcinado hasta convertirse en cenizas, pero el que me conto todo esto me dijo que al día siguiente, encontró un rastro de sangre este se dirigía al bosque cerca de la casa, pero como tenia temor que si Andrew se enterara lo haría pagar por no cumplir con su labor, desapareció el rastro de sangre.

\- Eso quiere decir que la mamá de Candy…

\- Podría estar viva.

…

Al llegar a Escocia Rosmery se sorprendió lo cambiado que estaba, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue para escapar de un destino que le aseguraba la muerte pero ahora estaba ahí para recuperar a su hijos, eso lo haría aunque tuviera que enfrentarse nuevamente a la muerte.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevo al lugar en que se instalarían. Luego de acomodar su equipaje se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano en el que recuperarían las fuerzas después de un viaje cansado.

Al querer entrar al restaurante, Rosmery estuvo por entrar al Café que estaba al lado, de no haber sido por Mariano que la llamo y le indico que se estaba equivocando, luego de que Rosmery entrara al restaurante, una jovencita rubia de ojos verdes entro al Café que estaba al lado para comenzar con su trabajo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Ahhh nuestro Terry sí que le dio tremenda sorpresa a nuestra pecosa, parece que las cosas van para algo más serio, ¿será que Terry quiere a Candy como futura esposa? Y bueno cada vez Rosmery está más cerca de sus hijos, especialmente de Candy ustedes que creen, ¿habrá reencuentro? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

No sabía la razón del porque su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, era como si estuviera cerca alguien importante para ella.

\- ¿Candy te pasa algo?

\- No… bueno, es algo extraño mi corazón late tan fuerte como el día en que conocí a Terruce.

\- ¿No estarás enferma amiga?

\- No, es como si me avisara que estoy a punto de ver a alguien importante para mí.

\- Mmm pues sí que es extraño.

\- ¡Señoritas! podrían dejar de hablar y seguir con su trabajo Dijo la señora Elroy.

\- Oh, lo sentimos señora, ahora mismo volvemos al trabajo.

\- Espera un momento Candy, primero necesito que hagas algo.

\- Si señora dígame.

\- Resulta que hicimos un pedido especial de granos de café, son unos muy caros y no podre recogerlos, así que podrías ir a traerlos.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Bien, aquí tienes la dirección, dile que vas de mi parte. Candy asintió.

Candy se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y fue a recoger los granos de café. Por otro lado Elroy se quedo haciendo las cuentas de ese mes, pensó que se tardaría en hacerlo por ese motivo mando a Candy a recoger el encargo, pero termino rápido, entonces decidió salir un momento, hace mucho que no salía del trabajo.

Pero entonces del restaurante que se encontraba al lado salió una pareja, ella al verlos le pareció haberlos visto en algún lado… hasta que se fijo en el señor que acompañaba a la dama.

\- ¿Mariano? ¿eres tú?

\- Al escuchar su nombre vio a la mujer que lo llamaba, no imaginaba encontrarla aquí, realmente era una casualidad muy agradable.

\- ¡Pero qué sorpresa verte! Dijo acercándose a la señora y con un abrazo la saludo.

\- Cuanto tiempo si verte. Dijo Elroy con una sonrisa. Para Rosmery eso era confuso ¿quién era esa mujer a la que su esposo parecía quererla tanto?

\- Disculpen que interrumpa, pero ¿me pueden explicar cómo se conocen ustedes?

\- Oh, querida permíteme presentarte ella es mi prima Elroy, debes recordarla estuvo presente el día de nuestra boda.

\- ¿Elroy? Ella recordaba a una tal Elroy pero esa mujer era sumamente joven, ¿Qué le había pasado? O sea habían pasado muchos años pero había envejecido demasiado.

\- Si, tú debes ser Rosmery, Cómo no acordarme de ti, si el día que mi primo se casaba no paraba de verte con cara de hipnotizado. Rosmery se sonrojo al recordar ese día.

\- ¡Qué alegría encontrarlos aquí! Saben llegan justo en el momento preciso, ahora no tengo nada que hacer, porque no entran y tomamos algo mientras me cuentan el motivo de su visita.

\- De hecho no estamos de visita, todo lo contrario estamos de …

\- Bueno de lo que sea, eso me lo cuentan adentro, pasen por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto…

\- Esta debe ser la dirección, bueno tocare. Inmediatamente salió una señora.

\- Si, ¿desea algo?

\- Buenas tardes señora, vengo de parte de la señora Elroy, me dijo que me entregarían un pedido especial de granos de café.

\- Oh si, ella llamo y dijo que no podría venir y en su lugar mandaría a una jovencita

\- Pasa, si deseas puedes esperar ahí.

\- Muchas gracias, el lugar olía muy bien se notaba que era muy cuidado.

\- Aquí tiene señorita. Dijo la señora cuando regreso con el pedido.

\- Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día.

Candy estaba de regreso con el pedido, pero primero quería comer algo, debido a que después de la universidad hacia sus tareas, se le hacía difícil comer algo. Sabía que si se demoraba Elroy la retaría, vio una heladería, quizás podría comer un helado, al menos la refrescaría, ya que también hacía mucho calor.

Candy pidió su helado y mientras viajaba de regreso comía su helado.

…

\- Así que están enseñando aquí.

\- Si, aprovechamos la oportunidad y se dio.

\- Bueno, eso es admirable, ya que consiguieron algo que otros profesores anhelan, yo hubiera querido seguir con mis sueños pero verán en ese tiempo no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar mis estudios.

\- Lo se prima, pero mírate ahora eres dueña de tu propio negocio, eso también es digno de admirar.

\- Gracias primo, la verdad soy feliz trabajando aquí, algún día abriré más Café's como este, además los trabajadores son muy responsables y aunque no creas me hacen reir con sus ocurrencias, especialmente dos jovencitas.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Bueno, como sabes nunca tuve hijos aunque mi sueño era tener una niña, y cada vez que veo a esas dos señoritas cotorreando ponen una cara de susto y me gusta ver sus caras cuando las sorprendo.

\- En ese momento Rosmery se puso triste, cuanto hubiera querido compartir momentos con su hija, nunca le dijo cuanto la quería.

\- ¿Pasa algo quería?

\- No cariño, es solo el cansancio.

\- Es cierto acaban de llegar de viaje, te pediré un café eso te levantara energía.

\- Oh, no tienes que hacerlo, solo necesito descansar.

\- Vamos, esto hará que te sientas mejor.

\- Bueno…

\- Annie por favor trae una taza de café.

\- Si señora.

A los segundos llego Annie con la tasa de café.

\- Es para la señora. Dijo Elroy.

\- Aquí tiene señora.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Annie le dio una sonrisa y se retiro- Con permiso.

\- Ella es una de las chicas que me hace reír. Dijo Elroy.

\- Es muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Pregunto Rosmery.

\- Bueno, si es joven tiene 20 años pero más joven es la otra jovencita, ella tiene 18 años.

\- 18 años… la edad de mi hija. Pensó Rosmery.

Al rato llego Candy con el pedido, se metió por la puerta trasera ya que se había demorado porque se había dormido en el carro y se paso varios paraderos.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Ah, disculpe señora no quise demorarme. Dijo Candy pensando que era la Elroy.

\- Tranquila Candy, soy Annie.

\- Oh, me asustaste, ¿has visto a la señora?

\- Si, esta con unos amigos conversando.

\- ¿Amigos? Qué extraño en este tiempo la señora casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Bueno ire a darle el paquete. Dijo Candy caminando hacia donde estaban todos los clientes.

\- Espera, ¿piensas ir así vestida?

\- Si…

\- No te das cuentas, que si vas así zabra que llegaste recién, ve a cambiarte para que piense que llegaste rápido.

\- Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo, te encargo esto. Candy se fue a cambiarse.

Mientras ella se cambiaba.

\- Bueno fue un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo querida prima pero ya tenemos que regresar al hotel.

\- Si, supongo que necesitan descansar pero vuelvan pronto.

\- Así será.

\- Elroy los acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidieron.

Candy ya cambiada salió y fue por el paquete.

\- Menos mal que la señora sigue conversando, si sabría que llegue recién. Le dijo Candy a Annie lo que no sabía era que a espaldas de Candy estaba Elroy escuchando lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Con que recién llegas?

\- ¡Ah! Señora lo siento no quise demorarme lo que pasa es que me quede dormida en el carro y este se paso varias paradas.

\- Ya ya ya ya no importa, trajiste el pedido.

\- Si aquí esta.

\- Bueno regresa al trabajo.

\- Si. Elroy se retiro

\- Pensel que me retaría.

\- Yo también. Dijo Annie.

\- Seguro es porque hablo con sus amigos.

\- ¿Así y como eran?

\- Bueno eran un …

\- Señoritas. Dijo Elroy

\- Disculpe señora ahora mismo volvemos al trabajo.

Cuando ambas volvieron a lo suyo Elroy sonrió, desde que esas jovencitas habían llegado sus días se habían convertido en más alegres.

Durante la noche Candy tomo como de costumbre un taxi que la llevara a la casa, pero ese día era raro, sentía que alguien la seguía, cada vez que volteaba a ver no veía a nadie.

\- Debe ser mi imaginación. Pensó Candy, de pronto un nombre cruzo su mente. ¿Qué pasa si es Neal? Ese pensamiento le dio terror. Justo cuando ya lo estaba olvidando, volvía a aparecer en su mente.

\- Ya llegamos señorita. Dijo el taxista.

\- Si, gracias. Candy bajo y pago. Cuando el taxista se fue vio que a lo lejos había otro auto, este estaba estacionado, era muy difícil de ver ya que era negro pero estaba segura que era un auto. Ella saco sus llaves y entro lo más pronto posible.

\- Al entrar se quedo pegada a la puerta, temía que quien estuviera dentro del auto fuera a entrar.

\- Al fin llegaste, preciosa. Dijo Terry

\- Candy se sobresalto.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Ah, no… no lo sé. ¿Debía contárselo? Pensó.

\- Habla Candy, Algo te ocurre y vas a decírmelo.

\- Terruce… creo… creo…creo que Neal me está siguiendo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como que ese infeliz te está siguiendo!? ¿¡Te hizo algo!?

\- No, aun no, la última vez que lo vi dijo que se casaría conmigo y que si yo decía algo me mataría y también a los que yo quería.

\- Terry trato de controlar su furia, pero no podía, Candy era lo más importante que él tenía y no toleraría que nadie se le ocurra poner un dedo sobre ella.- Ahora vuelvo. Dijo Terry abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Terruce a dónde vas?

\- Voy a matar a ese imbécil. Dijo con gran odio en su voz.

\- No por favor, no lo hagas, esto solo empeorar las cosas. Dijo Candy tomando del brazo a Terry.

\- Pero Candy no entiendes, si no le doy su merecido, podría hacerte daño.

\- No lo hará, yo lo conozco y estoy segura que no hará, Solo te pido que no vayas, por favor.

\- Candy…

\- Por favor, hazlo por mí. Candy temía que pudieran hacerle daño a Terruce ya que Neal nunca peleaba limpio.

\- Está… está bien preciosa, no lo hare, pero debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

\- Lo sé y te pido disculpas, debí contarte las cosas yo se que tu jamás me ocultarías algo.

\- Eso palabras hicieron reflexionar a Terry, no podía seguir con esa farsa, ella tenía derecho a saber, pero que pasaba si se lo contaba y la perdía para siempre, era un riesgo que tenía que correr- Candy hay algo que debes saber.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Es algo que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no te lo dije porque tenía miedo a que te alejaras de mí.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

\- Si, antes de decírtelo por favor hazme una promesa.

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- Prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado, por favor.

\- Terruce me estas asustando.

\- Por favor hazlo.

\- Bu… bueno si lo prometo.

\- Candy yo…

\- Señor disculpe lo están llamando un hombre

\- Dorothy estoy ocupado ahora.

\- Señor dicen que es importante.

\- Contesta amor, seguro es algo urgente.

\- Está bien. Dijo Terry.

\- Terry se fue a contestar el teléfono.

\- ¿Pasó algo? Pregunto Dorothy.

\- Estaba por decirme algo, parece que es grave.

Mientras tanto en el teléfono.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Completamente, parece que después de la discusión con la señorita Susana, esta quedo sumamente fastidiada y está tramando algo para hacerle daño a la señorita Candy.

\- Pero, no sabes algo más.

\- Eso es todo señor, lo mejor será que mantenga a la señorita Candy cerca.

\- Y con respecto a su madre.

\- Lo siento, pero hasta ahora no sé nada de ella, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado ¿tal vez haya cambiado su apellido?

\- ¿Crees que se haya casado?

\- No lo sé señor, pero podría ser una opción.

\- Muy bien, gracias Arturo y sigue investigando que trama Susana.

\- Así lo hare señor.

Terry regreso después de unos minutos y vio a Candy sentada esperándolo.

\- ¿Era algo importante?

\- Bueno, era sobre unos cambios en la empresa, eso es todo.

\- Bueno y con respecto a lo que ibas a decirme.

\- Eh, bueno… la verdad es que, no es tan importante.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Te note muy nervioso cuando querías decírmelo.

\- No te preocupes, no era tan importante. Si quería protegerla, no podría decirle nada aún.

\- Señores la cena está servida.

\- Gracias Dorothy, ya vamos.

Mientras ellos cenaban fuera de la casa estaba el auto que había seguido a Candy y dentro de este no se encontraba precisamente Neal. Este auto había perseguido a Candy durante todo el día y ella había notado su presencia solo a la hora de salir del trabajo.

\- Ya sé donde trabajas y vives querida. Dijo Susana, giro la llave y se alejo del lugar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Rosmery está cada vez más cerca de su hija, pero el destino a veces es cruel y no podrán estar juntas aún. Por otro lado Terry estuvo a punto de confesarle todo a Candy pero para protegerla tiene que callar, ¿Qué tramara Susana? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo. N** **os leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

Había dormido más relajada que nunca, después de contarle a Terruce sobre lo de Neal, se sentía más segura, pero mientras eso pasaba con ella por otro lado quién no había podido dormir bien había sido Terry, ya no quería seguir ocultándole las cosas, pero si quería protegerla necesitaba estar cerca a ella.

Ya en la universidad Candy estaba en su hora de refrigerio, pero esta vez no estaba haciendo sus deberes, todo lo contrario había decidido aprovechar esos minutos para pensar en que podría regalarle a Terry, su cumpleaños estaba próximo y aún no sabía que podría darle a un hombre que lo tenía todo.

¿A quién podría pedirle un consejo?

\- Anthony… pensó. Decidió buscarlo, claro el es hombre y sabrá que le podría gustar de regalo a un hombre.

Justo lo encontró hablando con un montón de chicos, aunque le daba algo de vergüenza meterse en una conversación de hombres lo hizo.

\- ¿A… Anthony, puedo hablar contigo? Al llamarlo muchos de los chicos voltearon a verla y empezaron a piropearla.

\- Oh linda chica.

\- Ven acompáñanos.

\- Amiga no quieres salir conmigo.

\- ¡Oigan no se metan con ella! Dijo Anthony que a pesar de eran sus amigos, no iba a permitir que incomodaran a Candy.

\- Oh, tranquilo viejo, está bien no vamos a molestar a tu chica.

\- No es mi chica, solo dejen de molestarla.

\- Ah, que aguafiestas.

\- Anthony se acerco a Candy, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo un poco lejos.- Discúlpalos Candy, en realidad son buenas personas, pero cuando ven a una chica las hormonas se les revuelven, especialmente cuando es una chica linda como tú.

\- El comentario de Anthony la hizo ruborizar, pero trato de no tomarle mucha importancia.

\- Bueno y ¿qué es lo querías hablar conmigo?

\- Más bien es una pregunta lo que quiero decirte.

\- Oh, bueno pregúntame lo que quieras.

\- Bueno veras, pronto será el cumpleaños de mi enamorado y nosé que puedo darle.

\- Entiendo y quieres que te ayude con eso.

\- Si, ¿por favor harías eso por mí?

\- Claro que si, preciosa. Hay estaba nuevamente Anthony, él jamás la llamaba por sobrenombres, le había dicho linda y ahora preciosa, no sabía porque pero la situación le empezaba a incomodar.

\- Bueno podrías darle una colonia, es lo más común.

\- Él tiene muchos, lo que pasa es que el tiene todo por eso nosé que debo darle.

\- Bueno en ese caso, creo que no podre ayudarte, los hombre que lo tienen todo son muy difíciles de complacer.

\- Oh… bueno, gracias por tu ayuda de todos modos Anthony.

\- Siento no haberte podido ayudar linda. Dijo Anthony mientras tocaba la mejilla de Candy, ella inmediatamente lo aparto.

\- No te preocupes, ya veré la forma, adiós.

Ya era la hora de ir a trabajar y aun no sabía que podría obsequiarle, entonces lo ocurrido con Anthony en la mañana la hizo desconcentrarse. Él jamás le había hablado de forma tan cariñosa. ¿Le ocurrirá algo a Anthony?

Ya en la parada, bajo y se encontró con Annie quien también recién llegaba.

\- Hola Annie.

\- Oh, ¿Qué tal amiga?

\- Tal vez le pueda preguntar a ella. Pensó.

\- ¿Annie puedo pedirte un consejo?

\- Oh, claro amiga de que se trata.

\- No sé que darle a Terruce y su cumpleaños será en una semana.

\- Oh, bueno un hombre como él debe ser muy difícil de complacer.

\- Lo mismo me dijo Anthony.

\- Bueno pero, ustedes viven juntos seguro te habrás fijado en que cosas le gustan.

\- Sí, pero él lo tiene todo.

\- Bueno ese, sí que es un gran problema.

\- Oh, entonces no podre darle nada. Dijo Candy con tristeza.

\- Ya sé, dijo Annie de pronto asustando a Candy.

\- ¿Ya sabes que le puedo dar?

\- Si, amiga pero es algo que tienes que estar dispuesta a hacerlo además de estar segura.

\- No importa el dinero que gaste, solo quiero complacerlo.

\- Bueno para ello no tienes que gastar dinero, a no ser que quieras comprarte algo sexy, pero esto seguro lo va a complacer.

\- No entiendo, porque quería gastar dinero para mí, si lo que quiero es obsequiarle algo a él.

\- Al parecer Candy no sabía nada de ese tema, ¿pero ellos llevaban viviendo juntos varios meses? Acaso nunca…. Tenía que salir de la duda así que le pregunto.

\- Candy, ¿tú has tenido relaciones?

\- No. Dijo Candy con inocencia.

\- ¡Pero tú y él viven juntos!

\- Sí, pero nosotros aun hemos hecho nada de eso.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres virgen?

\- Sí, pero eso es importante para el regalo.

\- No necesariamente pero…

\- Oh, ya entiendo. Dijo de pronto Candy ruborizándose completamente.

\- Entonces ya sabes que puedes darle, a pesar de todo no es un hombre que lo tiene todo.

\- Pero me da un poco de miedo.

\- Bueno amiga eso al final dependerá de ti, tienes que estar segura de que es él con quien quieres tener tu primera vez.

\- Candy ni siquiera podía imaginarse al lado de otro hombre, entonces lo decidió sería el con quien tendría ese momento tan especial. Lo amaba y eso era suficiente para ella.

\- Lo hare, lo amo y quiero que sea él.

\- Bueno si ese es el caso, entonces porque no vamos mañana mismo a comprarte algo lindo para que lo sorprendas.

\- Pero mañana tenemos prácticas en el hospital.

\- Sí, pero iremos después del trabajo le dices a él que iras a tomar algo conmigo.

\- Oh, pero si se da cuenta.

\- No lo hará, tu solo hazlo y mañana yo te ayudo a escoger algo lindo y sexy para que lo dejes con la boca abierta.

\- De… de acuerdo, lo hare.

Al día siguiente, tal como lo planearon, Candy le dijo a Terruce que vendría un poco tarde porque saldría con su amiga por unas copas.

Al principio él se ofreció a acompañarlas, pero por insistencia de ella de que era una salida de chicas no tuvo otra que aceptar.

Y tal como habían quedado llego la hora de salida, Annie la llevo a una tienda donde vendían lencería sexy, Al ver Candy lo que una de las señoritas encargadas de la tienda le mostraba para que se probara salió corriendo de la tienda, Annie tuvo que salir tras su amiga quien estaba demasiado avergonzada.

\- Candy, no puedes salir corriendo de esa forma.

\- Pero eso, eso, es demasiado revelador.

\- Así son amiga y si no quieres que él se preocupe tendrás que escoger uno ya.

\- Está bien lo hare.

\- Mmm que te parece esto. Dijo Annie mostrándole uno.

\- Pero enseña mucho, ¿no habrá uno menos revelador?

\- Oh, no empieces otra vez, vamos pruébatelo.

\- ¿Qué… que, que me lo pruebe?

\- Si, así sabremos si te da bien.

\- Ehhh

\- Nada, pruébatelo quiero ver cómo te queda.

\- Al los minutos salió Candy.

\- Waow amiga tienes un cuerpo espectacular, seguro vas a enloquecerlo cuando te vea.

\- ¿Estás segura? Yo creo que es demasiado, además el color es muy fuerte.

\- Pero el rojo es apasionado amiga.

\- No lo sé, me siento extraña.

\- De acuerdo buscaremos otro.

Después de probarse infinidades de lencerías, Encontraron uno que le hacía ver sumamente hermosa, Era un baby doll en color rosa, le daba un toque entre tierna y sexy.

\- Ese es perfecto amiga.

\- ¿Y si no le gusta?

\- ¿Estás loca? Amiga ese baby doll es hermoso.

\- Me refiero a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Ya quisiera yo tener las curvas que tienes amiga.

\- Es que me siento aun rara, jamás he hecho esto antes y por eso me siento nerviosa.

\- Tu solo relájate. Dijo Annie.

Cuando Candy llego, él se encontraba esperándola.

\- Preciosa te demoraste mucho, pensé en llamarte para irte a buscar.

\- Oh no lo que pasa es que nos quedamos brindando un largo rato.

\- Pero no hueles a alcohol. Dijo Terry.

\- Lo que pasa… es que, que el mío era sin alcohol.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? Es como si hubieras hecho alguna clase de travesura. Dijo Terry acercándose a Candy la tomo por la cintura y la empezó a besar luego se separo de su boca y le susurro- ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa.

Terry siguió besándola, metió su lengua a su boca y sus manos acariciaban parte de sus nalgas, esto arranco un suspiro de Candy, cosa que éxito mucho a Terry.

\- Si quería hacer las cosas bien, tendría que detenerlo. Pensó Candy.

\- Te… Terry tengo mucho sueño ahora.

\- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte preciosa.

\- No me incomodaste, es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

\- Entonces descansa princesa. Ah por poco lo olvido el sábado habrá una fiesta en mi honor y quisiera que me acompañes.

\- Por supuesto que lo hare. Dijo Candy luego le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de irse a su dormitorio.

Intentar dormir fue toda una tortura para Terry, la habitación de ella estaba al lado suyo y se moría por entrar y continuar lo que estaba por pasar en la sala.

La verdad era que él se moría por hacerla suya desde esa vez que durmieron juntos, pero ella merecería respeto, no era una simple chica, ella era especial.

…

Al día siguiente, ella se encontraba saliendo de clases como siempre pero mientras tanto en otro lugar Susana se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su casa junto a un detective.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no pudiste averiguar nada sobre Terruce Baker?

\- Lo siento señorita, lo único que encontré sobre él es que no tiene familia, no hay información sobre sus padres, ni que tuviera hermanos.

\- Estoy segura que algo oculta.

\- Lo que si averigüe es sobre la señorita que me dijo que investigara.

\- ¿Candy? que averiguaste sobre ella. Dijo Susana ansiosa.

\- Bueno, se cree que su madre murió, pero tal parece que ella estaría viva, según lo que averigüe es que nunca se mostro el funeral de la señora, todo se hizo en secreto y cuando la noticia corrió, la señora ya había sido enterrada.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

\- Completamente, además hace muy poco llego a este país una señora que tiene el mismo nombre que la madre de la muchacha.

\- ¿Será posible que se trate de la misma persona?

\- Es muy probable señora ya que el tiempo que esta mujer tiene fuera del país es de 18 años.

\- La edad de la estúpida esa.

\- Así es. Dijo el detective.

\- Muy bien, quiero que sigas investigando sobre esa mujer y a Terruce , estoy segura que algo esconde.

\- Claro que si señora, con su permiso.

\- Adiós.

…

Pasaron los días y la fecha ansiada llego, ese día seria el cumpleaños de Terruce. Y ese día por ser tan especial, Candy pidió permiso en su trabajo.

Ella en su habitación se estaba colocando un vestido que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

Terry se encontraba esperándola en la sala para irse juntos, estaba por ir a buscarla pero de pronto al verla bajar de las escaleras, su corazón se acelero, podría jurar que jamás había visto mujer más hermosa que Candy, era como un bello ángel. Su cabello, sus ojos, su figura, todo en ella era perfecto.

\- Estas preciosa mi amor. Dijo Terry.

\- Gracias, tu también te ves muy apuesto en tu traje.

\- Pero parece que tu belleza me opacara, creo que en realidad opacara a todos en la fiesta.

\- Oh, me haces sonrojar.

\- Es la verdad, tu belleza es única y serás la envidia de muchas.

\- Candy sonrió ante su comentario.

\- Bueno vámonos, Dijo Terry la llevo del brazo hacia afuera que había un auto que los esperaba para llevarlos.

Al llegar al lugar, tal como lo dijo él muchas mujeres miraban con envidia a Candy pero no solo porque fuera hermosa también por tener al lado a Terruce lo mismo paso con él muchos hombres miraban a Candy, estos parecían comérsela con la mirada, algo que lo disgusto mucho.

Si no fuera porque había mucha gente, hubiera agarrado a golpes a cada uno de los que miraba a Candy.

Ella claro no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno, en especial la de su amado que no quería al parecer dejarla sola, hasta que tuvo que hacerlo ya que tenía que dar unas palabras.

Luego de ello, Terry fue llamado por unos socios con los cuales tuvo que conversar, ya que no quería hacerles un desaire.

Durante esos momentos, Candy se encontraba sentada, observando la fiesta, jamás había estado en una tan grande y eso la sorprendía, fue por un momento al tocado pero al salir escucho una voz que la hizo asustarse.

\- Así que aquí estabas.

\- ¡Padre...!

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

\- Yo… yo… yo. Candy no sabía que decir

\- Vino conmigo señor Andrew, tiene eso algo de malo. Dijo Terry que al no ver a Candy decidió buscarla.

\- Señor Baker, lo siento pero debo llevarme a mi hija, vámonos Candy. Dijo George tomándola del brazo.

\- Yo no me voy de aquí papá, yo no quiero irme contigo.

\- Tú no sabes lo que quieres, solo eres una niña engreída, que no hace caso lo que su padre ordena.

\- No suéltame.

\- Ya la oyó señor déjela. Dijo Terry obligándolo a soltar a Candy.

\- Le pido que no se meta señor Baker, esta muchachita se escapo de casa y me desobedeció.

\- Escapo porque usted la quiso obligar a casarse con un miserable.

\- No quiero faltarle el respeto señor pero esto se trata entre mi hija y yo.

\- Se equivoca señor esto también me importa, su hija es mi novia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Es eso verdad Candy.

\- Si papá, Terruce y yo somos pareja.

\- Pero tu debías casarte con Legan, ya había planeado todo.

\- Lo siento papá, pero yo debo seguir lo que dice mi corazón.

\- ¿CORAZÓN?, esas son tonterías, tú te vienes conmigo.

\- No papá, ya no podrás obligarme a nada, yo no soy tu objeto para que me manejes a tu antojo.

\- Pero…

\- Ya la oyó señor Andrew, deje a su hija.

\- Hablaremos de esto en otro momento hija pero tú vas a hacer lo digo. Dijo George luego se fue de la fiesta. Afortunadamente nadie presenció el hecho.

\- ¿Esta bien preciosa?

\- Sí, estoy bien, mi padre tiene que entender que no me puede manejar como si fuera un objeto, Gracias por apoyarme. Dijo Candy luego se acerco a Terry y le dio un beso.

Después de aquel incidente, la fiesta continuo entre bailes y haciendo al final un brindis por el progreso de la empresa y por el dueño de todo que era Terruce.

Cuando la fiesta acabo, ambos se retiraron en un auto que los había ido a recoger, durante el camino Candy estaba algo nerviosa no sabía bien como debía hacerlo, pese a los consejos de Annie.

Una vez que estuvieron en casa, Terry le dijo que iría a tomar una ducha, pues estaba cansado, ella aprovecho esos minutos para quitarse el vestido, se coloco el baby doll en color rosa, que había escogido con ayuda de Annie luego se puso una bata y se dirigió a la habitación de su amado, ella espero sentada en su cama y mientras ella pensaba como debía actuar, la puerta del baño se abrió y de ahí salió Terry envuelto solo con una toalla.

Ambos se llevaron una gran impresión. Candy al verlo así, nunca había visto su cuerpo casi desnudo y él se sorprendió de verla en su habitación. Pero cuando ella se puso de pie se deleito con la figura de su cuerpo, la bata era casi transparente y debido a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se podía observar su cuerpo perfecto pero lo que más lo impacto fue lo que hizo después. Ella se quito la bata dejando al descubierto lo que llevaba puesto. El trato de controlarse, pero el deseo que sentía por ella era más fuerte, se acerco tomándola de la cintura y la beso, noto el nerviosismo de ella entonces la separo y le dijo.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

\- Ella asintió con una sonrisa y respondió- Estoy lista mi amor, quiero ser tuya.

 **Continuara…**

 **Ufff chicas se viene lo bueno, jajaja pobre Candy salio corriendo cuando vio lo que se iba a poner pero conto con la ayuda de Annie. Y bueno parece que George no quiere dejar a su hija en paz además ¿Qué tendrá en mente Susana? Luego lo sabremos, nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

Aquella declaración de Candy dejo sin palabras a Terry, solo la miro y sonrió tomo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a darle besos dulces en aquellos labios que tanto lo enloquecían.

Luego sus manos bajaron y estos acariciaban su cintura, sus labios continuaron besándola hasta llegar a su cuello, esto arranco un suspiro a Candy. Entonces noto cierta rigidez en Candy, estaba nerviosa- pensó. La separo y la vio estaba totalmente sonrojada, se veía hermosa, pero no iba a obligarla. Así que se detuvo.

\- ¿Preciosa, estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

\- Terruce… mi amor, no te voy a mentir que me siento nerviosa, pero sí, estoy segura que quiero hacer esto contigo, Solo necesito que me guíes y lo hare.

\- La forma en que ella decía las cosas, le parecía lo más tierno que había escuchado antes, le dio otro beso y le dijo. Solo déjate llevar princesa.

\- Ella asintió.

Terry continúo con sus besos, por ratos notaba aquella rigidez de Candy pero luego se relajaba, comprendió que debía ir despacio con ella. Para el eso era raro ya que con otras mujeres, estas se enloquecían solo con los besos. Pero ella era muy diferente.

Mientras los besos subían de intensidad, Terry empezó por quitarle el baby doll que traía su amada, al verla desnuda una parte de su anatomía se torno dura, ella trato de taparse con las manos, pero él la detuvo.

\- No te tapes, por favor no me prives de tu belleza.

\- Candy dejo de intentar taparse y él pudo apreciar mucho mejor su figura.

\- Eres como una diosa, mi diosa.

\- Ella sonrió.

El se acerco a ella para abrazarla luego la cargo llevándola a la cama donde la recostó, entre besos apasionados, sus boca dejo sus labios y estos bajaron hasta sus pechos, los cuales eran redondos y llenos aunque no grandes, pero eran hermosos para él.

Empezó por besar uno de ellos y con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, Candy soltaba pequeños gemidos que excitaban más a Terry. Continúo bajando hasta llegar a aquella zona privada para ella, pero ansiada por él.

Beso aquella zona sensible, ella solo podía dar pequeños gemidos, hasta que el lamio esa parte de su anatomía, ella arqueo su espalda y dijo su nombre en voz alta.

\- Terruce… mi amor.

El se separo de ella y se quito la toalla que traía puesta, al ver aquella parte de su anatomía Candy soltó un gran suspiro, debido a que estudiaba enfermería, había visto como era el cuerpo humano pero al ver el tamaño que tenia entre las piernas, la dejo sin palabras.

\- El al ver su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se fue acomodando sobre ella y dijo.

\- Estas lista preciosa.

\- Sí, estoy lista.

Él le separo las piernas y fue entrando lentamente en ella, vaya que era muy estrecha, hasta que sintió una barrera que le impedía continuar. El la miro a los ojos sorprendido y entonces comprendió porque ella estaba tan nerviosa- Es virgen, pensó. Sería el primer hombre en su vida y juro que sería el único.

Debía ser más delicado, empujo un poco más pero ella soltó un pequeño grito acompañado de unas lágrimas, él la vio y se lleno de amor, ella estaba dispuesta a soportar ese dolor por él. La beso para calmar sus gritos, continuo empujando hasta que sintió que aquella barrera cedía y lograba entrar completamente en Candy, ella soltó un grito por aquella invasión dolorosa.

Pero pronto el dolor fue desapareciendo entre los besos de Terry, él empezó a moverse lentamente, una vez el dolor desaparecido los movimientos incrementaron. Ella se sentía en la gloria, jamás imagino que eso fuera tan placentero.

Ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Terry, mientras el se movía más rápido, ella soltaba gemidos que solo hacían enloquecerlo.

Estuvieron así por horas, hasta que sintieron que el final se acercaba, poco después el derramo toda su esencia dentro de ella, mientras ella alcanzaba la cúspide del placer.

El se recostó al lado de ella, mientras ella le sonreía, pensó en que jamás podría separarse de ella, realmente la amaba y la quería a su lado para siempre, entonces supo que debía hacerlo. Le tomo de la mano y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

\- Cásate conmigo.

\- … ¿Qué?... Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Terruce, el amor de su vida le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él.

\- Candy, mi amor, desde que te conocí supe que jamás podría amar a otra mujer que no fueras tú, por favor cásate conmigo.

\- Ella sonrió con tanta alegría, nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida hasta ese momento, entonces con unas lagrimas de felicidad dijo- ¡SI! Por supuesto que me caso contigo.

\- Al oírla aceptar su propuesta, el pensó, que no podría llegar a ser más feliz. – Mi amor, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptarme.

\- ¿Cómo no? si eres el hombre perfecto para mi, por eso te amo.

\- Yo también te amo preciosa.

Ambos se besaron y volvieron a repetir lo ocurrido hace un momento.

Al amanecer, Candy se despertó, estiro su brazo pero no encontró a nadie, se puso de pie envuelta en la sabana, salió fuera de la habitación y se encontró a Terruce… ¿preparando el desayuno?

\- Terruce… mi amor pensé que te habías ido a trabajar.

\- No preciosa, hoy me quedare contigo, le di el día libre a Dorothy para estar a solas. Dijo esto mientras la tomaba de la cintura y chocaba su frente con la suya.

\- Oh… pero mi amor, ¿la empresa no te necesitara?

\- Ya arregle eso, Hoy quiero que disfrutes de este día.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, esta vez quiero yo engreírte, lo de anoche fue maravilloso Candy, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo y no lo digo solo por lo que hicimos anoche, también lo digo porque aceptaste ser mi esposa.

\- Yo también soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque sé que me casare con el hombre más bueno del mundo.

…

Susana se encontraba hablando en un restaurante con el investigador que había contratado.

\- Aquí tiene, toda la investigación sobre la señora que usted quería saber. Dijo el hombre misterioso entregándole un sobre.

\- Susana abrió el sobre, y al ver lo que tenia, dio una gran sonrisa. – Perfecto, con esto tengo lo suficiente para hacer sufrir a la estúpida esa y de su mamita.

\- Bueno señora, la mantendré al tanto de lo que averigüe sobre el señor Terruce.

\- Está bien, aquí tiene la mitad del dinero como lo acordamos, la otra mitad se la daré cuando me traiga la información sobre Terruce.

\- De acuerdo señora, yo me retiro.

Susana se fue a su departamento, donde reviso cuidadosamente cada documento.

\- Pobre estúpida, tantos años y no sabe que su madre está viva.

\- Pero… aquí hay un hueco, ¿Por qué se largo, dejando a sus hijos?

\- Bueno eso a mí no me importa, solo quiero que sufra, y creo saber cómo hare sufrir a su mamita.

\- No hay nada más doloroso que tu propia hija te rechace.

…

Terry había decidido llevarla a los lugares que ella quería, ese día seria especial para Candy, además de que nunca lo olvidaría.

Fueron a un parque de diversiones, donde disfrutaron de los juegos, comidas, era un lugar muy concurrido por parejas y familias.

\- Esto es tan divertido, jamás había disfrutado tanto de un juego. Dijo Candy.

\- Parecemos dos adolescentes, jajaja. Dijo Terry divertido.

Subieron a muchos juegos, hasta que al final decidieron tomar algo, mientras conversaban.

\- Mmm que rico, me encantan los helados. Dijo Candy.

\- Bueno entonces pediré uno grande para compartir.

\- Oh, esto es muy romántico, Terruce, mi amor quiero agradecerte por este día.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme preciosa, tú te mereces esto y más.

\- Siento que estoy viviendo un sueño, solo me gustaría que mi padre no fuera tan egoísta.

\- No pensemos en él, princesa.

\- Tienes razón, no hablemos más de él. Mira después de comer este helado quiero subir a ese juego. Dijo Candy señalando uno de los juegos.

\- ¿Estás segura, no crees que es un poco peligroso?

\- Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

\- Esta bien, cuando me pones esa cara no puedo decirte que no.

\- Gracias mi amor. Dijo Candy festejando.

…

Al llegar la tarde decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa, Candy tenía clases al día siguiente y no quería llegar tarde.

Cuando estaba camino de regreso a Candy le llamo la atención un letrero, "Tu futuro en la palma de tus manos"

\- Mira Terruce.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso, es una adivina.

\- ¿Adivina?

\- Esa de las que te dicen tu futuro.

\- Ha, yo no creo en esas cosas preciosa.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco pero no te da curiosidad de saber que nos podría decir.

\- No lo sé.

\- Oh, vamos por favor.

\- Ahh, está bien, vamos.

Al entrar al lugar vieron que era normal, nada de cosa extrañas, como patas de algún animal, parecía un local común.

\- Sean bienvenidos. Dijo de pronto una señora de muy avanzada edad.

\- ¡Ah! Ambos se asustaron por la aparición repentina de la señora.

\- Oh, no se asusten, se que vinieron porque quieren saber sobre su futuro, pasen por aquí.

\- Ambos se miraron y siguieron a la señora.

\- Tomen asiento por favor.

\- Gracias. Dijeron ambos.

\- Bueno que es exactamente lo que quieren saber. Dijo la anciana.

\- Usted acaba de decirlo, queremos saber sobre que nos depara el futuro, como pareja. Dijo Candy.

\- Oh entiendo, bueno entonces quieren que les lea la mano o las cartas.

\- Preferimos las cartas. Dijo Terry.

\- Correcto, Dijo la anciana de pronto empezó a barajar las cartas luego le pidió a ambos que separaran las cartas.

\- Mmm, bueno son una pareja muy fuerte, ustedes se aman y estaban destinados el uno al otro.

\- Parece que el padre de usted se opone. Dijo la señora hablándole a Candy.

\- Buen, mi padre me quería casar con un hombre malo.

\- Entiendo, pero aun les falta muchas cosas por enfrentar juntos, hay demasiadas personas que no los quieren juntos y harán hasta lo imposible por separarlos.

\- En ese momento Ambos se miraron, Candy pregunto- ¿Podría decirnos quienes son esas personas?

\- No puedo decirte los nombres, pero sí que son una mujer, muy joven y el otro un señor probablemente tu padre, pero acá aparece otro, uno joven.

\- Una mujer joven, pero yo no conozco a ninguna mujer joven que nos quiera separar. Dijo Candy.

\- Bueno, esa mujer aun no ah hecho nada, pero está a punto de hacerlo, también veo que alguien reaparece en tu vida, una mujer no tan mayor. Dijo la anciana mirando a Candy.

\- ¿Otra más?, ¿Me quiere hacer daño?

\- No, ella te busca desesperadamente.

\- ¿Qué opinas mi amor? Dijo Candy a Terry, pero él estaba pensando en quien podría ser la misteriosa mujer joven, tenía sus dudas si podría ser Susana u otra.

\- Terruce…

\- Eh, ¿sí? ¿pasa algo?

\- Te pregunte qué opinas sobre todo lo que nos dice la señora.

\- Bueno, me parece que acierta algunas cosas pero sinceramente yo creo que el destino es muy difícil de saber cual será, yo creo que uno mismo construye su futuro, no se vaya a ofender señora.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, muchos me dijeron lo mismo.

\- Bueno yo quiero saber más. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Creo que ya es suficiente Candy, mejor vámonos?

\- Oh, solo una más.

\- Candy…

\- Solo una más.

\- Terry asintió suspirando.

\- La anciana volvió a mezclar las cartas, les pidió que separaran las cartas.

\- ¿Bueno y que más dice? Pregunto Terry.

\- Usted señor, veo que ha sufrió mucho, pero debe tratar de dejar el pasado para ser completamente feliz.

\- ¿El pasado? Usted que sabe del pasado. Dijo Terry algo alterado.

\- Señor no se moleste, yo solo le digo lo que veo en las cartas.

\- Cálmate cariño, son solo cartas. Dijo Candy.

\- Puedo continuar. Dijo la anciana, al levantar la siguiente carta el rostro de la señora se desencajo, miro a la joven pareja y no sabía si debía decirles.

\- ¿Qué pasa señora? Pregunto Candy.

\- Sera mejor que se vayan jóvenes.

\- Pero díganos, que es lo que dice esa carta. Dijo Candy.

\- Solo les diré que deben cuidarse.

\- ¿pero, por qué? Candy quería saber así que le quito la carta a la anciana, se aterro al ver la figura de la muerte.

\- ¿Qué significa eso, señora? Ella sostenía la carta en dirección a la anciana.

\- Lo que ve señorita, es… la muerte.

\- ¿Está diciendo que algo malo nos ocurrirá a nosotros? Pregunto Terry.

\- Aún, no lo puedo asegurar señor, pero la muerte los rodea.

\- Usted está mintiendo, esto es una farsa, tome su dinero, vámonos Candy.

\- Pero Terruce…

\- Dije vámonos, esta señora es una charlatana.

Al llegar a casa Candy estaba preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la Adivina.

\- Aún sigues pensando en lo que dijo la señora.

\- Pero Terruce, ella dijo que la muerte nos rodea.

\- No le hagas caso, seguro lo dijo para sacarnos más dinero.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por supuesto que si preciosa, nada nos ocurrirá. Candy abrazo a Terry.

 **Continuara…**

 **Este capítulo sí que tuvo de todo, Candy y Terry se casaran, Ahhh que emoción, pero esas cartas que les leyó la Adivina, ¿se cumplirán? Eso lo sabremos pronto, nos leemos luego.**


	16. Chapter 16

Pasaron 3 semanas y todo transcurría normal, pero ese día Candy había despertado con cansancio, era raro ya que siempre dormía bien y ahora sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Se puso de pie con dificultad, ya que pareciera que el piso temblara, luego de darse un baño empezó a sentirse mejor.

\- Buenos días princesa. Dijo Terry al verla bajar a desayunar.

\- Hola amor. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? Pregunto Terry preocupado.

\- Oh, no para nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que te veo algo pálida y cansada, deberías ir al médico.

\- No te preocupes, conozco muy bien mi cuerpo, esto debe ser el estrés, ya sabes los exámenes y el trabajo me tienen un poco cansada.

\- Bueno entonces, ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana nos vamos a la playa?

\- ¡Oh, gracias amor!

\- Entonces, ve preparándote, ya que te tengo una sorpresa.

\- Amor, siempre eres tan detallista conmigo, definitivamente eres el hombre perfecto. Dijo Candy acercándose para darle un beso.

…

Rosmery luego de varias semanas, había encontrado una pista sobre el paradero de su hija, ahora sabia que una chica también buscaba a su madre, precisamente ella tenía el mismo nombre que la madre de esta señorita.

\- Querida, ¿estás segura que esa jovencita sea tu hija?

\- Aún no lo sé, pero me aferro a la idea de que lo sea.

\- Es que todo esto me parece muy extraño, ¿Cómo podría ella buscarte si no sabe que estas viva?

\- No lo sé, pero tú mismo leíste la nota.

\- Sí, pero eso no explica nada.

\- Yo, creo que es mi hija.

 **Ayer**

Rosmery estaba en plena clase, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de descanso, ella fue a la sala de profesores a recoger su almuerzo, al llegar tomo su maletín pero al abrirlo encontró una nota. Al leer su contenido no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

"Sé dónde está tu hija, ven mañana cerca del parque y la podrás ver, ella también te busca"

 **Actualidad**

\- Querida perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero a mí me parece que esta persona solo quiere hacernos una broma de mal gusto.

\- Es mi hija, estoy segura.

\- No lo sé, yo aun sigo pensando que todo esto es una mentira.

\- Por favor Mariano entiéndeme, llevo años sin ver a mis hijos y esta nota me dice que la podre ver y necesito que estés conmigo en esto.

\- Mariano al ver la esperanza que tenía su esposa, solo le quedo apoyarla.- Esta bien querida.

\- Gracias, gracias amor mío.

\- Y a qué hora dice que nos tenemos que ver.

\- Dice "1:00 pm"

\- Pero eso es en media hora.

\- Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos. Dijo Rosmery tomando todas sus cosas.

…

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

\- Si señora, deje la nota tal como me lo dijo.

\- Perfecto, aquí tienes lo acordado. Dijo Susana al conserje de la escuela donde enseñaba Rosmery.

\- Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted mi Señora.

\- Mmm está bien, ahora ninguna palabra de esto a nadie.

\- Puede confiar en mí, no diere nada.

\- Más te vale, si no puedo encargarme de que alguien te cierre la boca.

\- Descuide señora.

Susana tenía todo listo, al menos mientras duraba la investigación sobre Terruce, se divertiría con la mamá de su noviecita.

\- Vas a pagar muchachita idiota, voy hacerte la vida imposible por haberme quitado a Terruce pero me voy a divertir haciendo sufrir a tu mamita.

…

Candy estaba en su descanso platicando con Anthony, ambos habían acordado en reunirse para presentar ese proyecto, ya que el fin de ciclo estaba cerca.

\- De acuerdo a el caso que tenemos y según los datos del paciente, se clasifica con es este diagnostico. Dijo Candy revisando su libro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, todos los datos concuerdan. Dijo Anthony.

\- Candy dejando esto de un lado, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez.

\- Ah, a que te refieres.

\- Ya sabes, esa vez que viniste a mí a hacerme una pregunta, donde yo te empecé a coquetear.

\- Anthony yo…

\- Déjame terminar por favor, se que te puse incomoda pero no puedo callar esto que estoy sintiendo por ti.

\- ¿Ehhh?

\- Candy, tú me gustas. Dijo Anthony tomando las manos de Candy, se que tienes novio pero necesitaba decírtelo.

\- Anthony… no sé qué decir.

\- No necesitas decirme nada, sé que no me amas, pero quería que lo sepas, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.

\- Oh, no para nada.

\- ¿Entonces seguimos siendo amigos?

\- Por supuesto que sí, tu amistad es muy importante para mí.

\- Gracias por entender Candy, definitivamente tu novio tiene mucha suerte al tenerte.

\- Candy se ruborizo, iba a decirle algo pero vio su reloj, ya era casi hora de ir al trabajo.

\- Oh, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Dijo Candy guardando sus libros.

\- Si claro, ve con cuidado.

\- Nos vemos mañana. Dijo Candy mientras tomaba un taxi para llegar a tiempo.

\- Ahora si me van a dar un buen reto por llegar tarde. Pensaba Candy.

…

\- ¿Estás segura que es aquí? Dijo Mariano.

\- Sí, bueno este es el parque más conocido que... Mientras ella hablaba una mujer se acercaba a lugar.

\- De pronto ella llego, apareciendo de la nada, al ver a la mujer la reconoció por la foto que le había entregado el investigador- Buenas tardes señora.

\- Rosmery al verla se le ilumino el rostro, creía que ella era su hija.

\- ¿Usted es Rosmery White, ex esposa de George Andrew?

\- Si y tu eres…. ¿Candy?

\- Susana asintió.

\- Tú eres mi hijita, no sabes cuánto te extrañando. Dijo Rosmery no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas, por favor déjame abrazarte.

\- Un momento, yo no la puedo abrazar, para mi usted es una desconocida, solo vine porque quería saber qué clase de mujer era la que abandona a sus hijos.

\- Te equivocas hija, no es como tú lo piensas, déjame explicarte.

\- No me interesa sus explicaciones, usted me abandono cuando yo era una bebé, y ahora tiene el descaro de aparecerse diciéndome que me ha extrañando, por favor tuvo 18 años para buscarme, no me venga con ahora con sus dramas.

\- Pero hijita, tenía que hacerlo. Rosmery no paraba de llorar al recibir el rechazo de quien pensaba era su hija.

\- Señora deje de llorar, se ve patética y no me va a conmover, ya estoy aquí y solo quiero decirle que jamás la perdonare por haberme dejado. Dijo Susana dándose la vuelta para irse.

\- Un momento. Dijo Mariano interviniendo a la situación.- No puedes hablarle así a tu madre, no sabes todo lo que ella ha pasado para encontrarte, ¿y tú la tratas así?

\- ¿Usted quien se cree para meterse? Dijo Susana a Mariano.

\- Soy esposo de tu madre y no me gusta verla sufrir por una hija que no merece la pena sus lágrimas.

\- Bueno si eso cree, entonces déjeme de buscar, para mi usted señora, está muerta. Dijo Susana, luego se retiro.

\- Por favor hija no te vayas, Decía Rosmery pero ya era tarde Susana se había ido.

\- Ya querida, no llores, lamentablemente es una muchachita malcriada y no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas, ni siquiera te escucho y te juzgo de la peor manera.

\- Mariano, ¿no entiendes? Mi hija me odia, me odia…

\- Lo mejor será que regresemos y descanses.

\- No, quiero estar sola, por favor.

\- Pero Rosmery, no puedo dejarte sola.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien, solo quiero estar sola, luego te alcanzare en casa.

\- Está bien, pero no tardes mucho.

\- Rosmery asintió.

Luego de que Mariano se fuera Rosmery recorrió el parque, pensar en que su hija la odiaba le fue muy duro, como pensaran sus demás hijos.

\- Seguro me odiarán al igual que Candy. Dijo Rosmery mientras se sentaba en un banco, no pudo evitarlo y oculto su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba.

…

Candy estaba cerca del Café, pero de pronto escucho un sonido, como si algo se hubiera pinchado.

\- ¿Pasa algo señor? Dijo Candy al ver que el chofer se detenía.

\- Lo veré en un momento. Dijo el conductor para luego percatarse que la llanta se había desinflado.

\- Oh, rayos.

\- Candy salió para ver que había pasado.

\- La llanta se desinflo, lo lamento señorita pero no podre llevarla hasta el paradero.

\- Bueno no se preocupe, el lugar está muy cerca y puedo ir caminando.

\- Me apena no haber podido llevarla a su destino.

\- Pierda cuidado, más bien tome el dinero por haberme traído.

\- Oh, pero no debería pagarme todo.

\- Descuide, usted necesitara el dinero para arreglar la llanta, al menos quiero ayudarlo con eso.

\- Usted es muy amable señorita.

\- Candy sonrió y se fue, tomo el camino más corto que era un parque para poder llegar.

Mientras ella caminaba, le llamo la atención una señora que cubría su rostro, esta lloraba, claramente podía escuchar sus sollozos, decidió acercarse, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que debía ayudarla.

\- Disculpe… ¿le pasa algo señora? Dijo Candy sentándose al lado de la señora.

\- Al escuchar esa voz, su corazón inexplicablemente se lleno de una gran calidez, levanto el rostro y la vio, era una jovencita con el rostro más dulce que había visto.- No se preocupe jovencita, estoy bien, no quiero molestarla.

\- Candy al verla recordó la foto de la mujer que su padre tenía guardada, claro que la mujer de la foto era muy joven pero podría jurar que la señora que estaba con ella era la misma, pero seguro se trataría de una coincidencia.- No es ninguna molestia, ¿tal vez pueda ayudarla en algo? Usted dígame.

\- Oh, eres muy amable y no te preocupes solo estoy resfriada por eso estoy así.

\- No tiene por qué ocultar su dolor, se que esta triste por algo lo noto al ver sus ojos, si algo aprendí tratando con personas, es saber cuando están sufriendo, dígame que le aqueja, tal vez… pueda ayudarle.

\- Rosmery no pudiendo aguantar rompió en llanto, no sabía el motivo pero a Candy le dolía verla llorando, finalmente la señora hablo.- Son tantas cosas las que me aquejan señorita, tuve una vida muy difícil, luche para sobrevivir y tuve que alejarme de mis hijos, pero ellos ahora no me quieren ni ver y mi pequeña niña me odia. Dijo Rosmery limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Candy pensó, como una niña puede odiar a su madre.- Lamento lo que le ocurrió señora, pero debe mirar hacia adelante y si usted lucho para regresar por ellos, no se rinda, ya llego hasta aquí, Aun puede remediar las cosas, lo suyo tiene arreglo, en cambio… la muerte no lo tiene. Dijo Candy con tristeza, pensando en cómo unos darían lo que fuera por tener una madre y otros rechazaban una.

\- ¿Usted perdió a alguien? Pregunto Rosmery al notar el cambio en la voz de la jovencita.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, lo cierto es que no la conocí pero mis hermanos me contaron que era una estupenda madre, lamentablemente ella murió el mismo día que nací y no tengo ninguna foto suya para recordarla, solo voy cada año a visitar su tumba y dejarle flores y fue justo ahí que conocí al amor de mi vida.

\- ¿El amor de tu vida? Estas casada.

\- Aún no, pero estamos comprometidos, estoy segura que mi madre desde el cielo lo puso en mi camino para ser feliz.

\- Debe serlo ya que las madres siempre queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos. Dijo Rosmery sonriendo al ver como se le iluminaba el rostro a la señorita cuando esta hablaba sobre el amor de su vida.- Agradezco mucho, su preocupación, realmente me hizo bien hablar contigo.

\- Igual a mí. Dijo Candy.

\- Espero que podamos volver a vernos señorita… ¿disculpa cuál es tu nombre?

\- Oh, me llamo…. El celular empezó a sonar.

\- Disculpe un momento. Candy contesto, era Annie que la estaba llamando porque la señora Elroy llegaría en unos minutos y si no se apresuraba la retarían.

\- Annie, disculpa ya llego. Colgó.

\- Lo lamento señora pero si no me apresuro me pueden despedir, espero poder volver a verla. Dijo Candy luego se fue corriendo.

\- Rosmery la vio alejarse y sonriendo pensó.- Se nota que es una jovencita muy alegre y cariñosa, me gustaría volver a hablar con ella pero… no alcanzo a decirme su nombre, seguro debe tener un nombre tan dulce como ella, como… mi hija…

Continuara…

 **¿Alguien más quiere que Susana se vaya al demonio? Como le encanta hacer sufrir a los demás esa malvada, pero bueno siempre todo se descubre además ahora que madre e hija se han reencontrado no volverán a separarse, bueno aunque ellas no lo sepan pero les aseguro que muy pronto sabrán el vínculo que las une... Por cierto ¿A que se deberán los mareos de Candy? Eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente cápitulo. Bye bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pasaron los días y los malestares que Candy tenía iban y venían, pensó que era debido a todos los trabajos de la universidad eso combinado con el Café, afortunadamente el fin de semana llegó y desde muy temprano ya estaban listos, especialmente Terry que tenía preparado algo especial para Candy.

\- Listo ya tengo mis cosas preparadas. Dijo Candy.

\- Entonces nos vamos preciosa.

Al llegar a la playa los ojos de Candy se maravillaron, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que fue a una playa.

\- ¿Pasa algo princesa?

\- Ehh… bueno, es que todo es maravilloso.

\- Como tu preciosa. Dijo Terry tocándole la mejilla.

Se dirigieron a un hotel cercano con vista al mar, donde en la noche habría una gran celebración.

Una vez instalados, salieron al mar, no querían perder ni un minuto de diversión, para Terry la playa era un lugar perfecto con el mar, el aire libre, la alegría de las personas, lo único que no le gustaba era que habían muchos hombre que parecían comerse con la mirada a su novia. Bueno tampoco los culpaba porque el también no podría quitarle los ojos de encima a semejante belleza como lo era Candy y con bikini que llevaba puesto que hacia resaltar todas sus curvas por poco la tapaba con la cortina del hotel.

\- Mmm me encanta la brisa del mar. Dijo Candy de pronto sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos.

\- Ehh, si… preciosa, ¿puedo sugerirte algo?

\- Por supuesto mi amor.

\- No te vayas a molestar pero… ¿podrías colocarte el vestido de verano que compraste?

\- Pero, pero ¿Por qué?... acaso no te gusta cómo me queda. Dijo Candy haciendo puchero.

\- No es eso preciosa, lo que pasa es que…

\- Entiendo, me veo fea, ¿verdad?, y yo que pensé que te gustaría.

\- Te equivocas, Me encanta como te ves pero lo malo es que también le gusta a otros hombres que no dejan de mirarte y cuando te ven me dan unas ganas de… ¡OYE, QUE MIRAS, LARGATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA! Dijo Terry de pronto a uno de los tipos que no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Mi amor pero a mí no me importa los que los demás piensen, a mí solo me importa que a ti te guste. Dijo Candy colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

\- Lo sé preciosa, pero no puedo evitarlo, tratare de controlarme con esos imbéciles pero si se quieren pasar de listos, me van a conocer.

\- Eres muy celoso ¿sabes?

\- Solo te protejo preciosa, porque eres muy valiosa.

\- Candy le dedico su mejor sonrisa y le dio un beso.

Al pasar la tarde, la playa poco a poco quedo desierta, el hotel había organizado un banquete especial, por pedido de alguien.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Candy se cambio para cenar, Terruce le había dicho que se apresurara porque había algo especial.

\- ¿Te gusta este vestido amor? Dijo Candy cuando salió ya cambiada.

\- A ti todo te queda perfecto preciosa.

\- Gracias mi amor.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos a cenar?

\- Si.

Al llegar se les asigno el mejor sitio, este tenía vista al mar, una vez que acabaron sus platos, Terry empezó a hablarle a Candy.

\- Princesa, quería pedirte algo.

\- Dime mi amor.

\- Sé que ya te lo pedí antes, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo formal. En ese momento Terry se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a Candy y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo dijo:

\- Candy, mi princesa ¿te casas conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, una y mil veces sí. Dijo Candy, Terry se levanto y le coloco el anillo a su ahora prometida, ambos se dieron un beso, mientras casi todos en el hotel aplaudían y felicitaban a la joven pareja a excepción de una sola persona que no le agrado la idea para nada.

\- Así que te casas, vamos a ver si lo haces. Decía para sí mismo Neal que habia seguido a la joven pareja.

…

Rosmery estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes, cuando por su mente paso la imagen de aquella jovencita amable, que se le había acercado a consolarla.

\- En qué piensas querida. Dijo Mariano al ver a su esposa pensativa.

\- Pienso en aquella señorita, que apareció para calmar mi tristeza luego de que mi hija me… rechazara.

\- Es terrible que no te escuchara, pero ella es una adulta y su forma de actuar no fue correcta.

\- No la juzgo, después de todo tiene razón, mi miedo fue más fuerte y los deje durante 18 años.

\- Tu huiste para poder sobrevivir, ese hombre intento matarte, es lamentable que no tengamos pruebas de eso, porque sino ese miserable estaría en la cárcel.

\- No, quiero recordar eso, lo único que me importa ahora es que mis hijos me perdonen.

\- Rosmery, disculpa por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo aún tengo mis dudas de que esa muchacha sea tu hija.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Es que es extraño, que ella supiera que tu estas viva, cuando ni siquiera el imbécil de George sabe que estas viva.

\- Tal vez lo averiguo.

\- Por favor Rosmery razona, no puedes estar segura que esa jovencita sea tu hija, tal vez sea alguien que solo está jugando con esta situación.

\- Mariano, por respeto te voy a pedir que no hables así de mi hija, yo estoy segura que ella es mi hija.

\- Por favor mi amor escúchate, le estas creyendo a alguien a quien acabas de conocer que dice ser tu hija.

\- Yo sé que es ella. Dijo Rosmery, ella se aferraba a la idea de que al fin había encontrado a su hija.

…

Al amanecer Candy vio a Terruce a su lado, luego de que el hiciera formal su propuesta de matrimonio, se fueron a la habitación donde disfrutaron de su amor, hasta quedar ambos exhaustos.

\- Buenos días mi amor. Dijo Candy al percatarse que su amado se había despertado.

\- Buenos días futura señora de Baker. Candy le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

\- Amor te fijaste la hora, es muy tarde.

\- Ohh, por favor solo unos minutos más.

\- Bueno… mientras tanto yo me voy a dar un baño.

\- Creo que ya me dieron ganas de levantarme, también me daré un baño.

\- Ah que gracioso eres. Dijo Candy entendiendo lo que Terruce quería hacer.

\- Es para ahorrar el agua.

\- Candy sonrió con picardía, pero finalmente ambos se bañaron juntos, y volvieron a repetir lo de anoche.

…

\- ¡Tú! Dijo Neal entrando de la nada a la casa de los Andrew, para confrontar a George.

\- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Quién te crees para entrar así a mi casa?

\- Tú me diste tu palabra.

\- ¿De qué hablas, primero piensa las palabras?

\- Me dijiste que tu hija se casaría conmigo.

\- Y lo hará.

\- Deja de verme la cara de estúpido ¡Eso es mentira!

\- Mi hija se casara contigo, ese fue el trato con tu padre.

\- Así, entonces porque anoche ella se comprometió con el imbécil de Baker.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Aparte de viejo acaso eres sordo. ¡Tú hija se casara con tu jefe!

\- Eso es imposible.

\- Yo mismo los vi.

\- Maldición, debí llevármela ese día.

\- ¿Ese día? ¿A caso tu sabias lo de esos idiotas?

\- Me entere hace poco.

\- ¿Y no hiciste nada?

\- ¿Qué querías que haga? Baker me lo impidió.

\- Ya veo que no tienes fuerza de voluntad para hacer valer tu palabra.

\- Un momento, yo dije que Candy se casaría contigo y así va ser.

\- Pues más te vale, de lo contrario mi padre no unirá ninguna alianza con tu empresa de pacotilla.

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso, ella será tu esposa.

…

El fin de semana termino y regresaron a su rutina diaria.

\- Amiga cuéntamelo todo, como te fue con tu galán. Dijo Annie estaban en su hora de refrigerio, antes de volver a sus prácticas en el hospital.

\- ¿Esto te dice algo? Dijo Candy enseñándole el anillo que traía puesto.

\- ¡OH! NO PUEDO CREERLO, TE PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO, FELICIDADES.

\- Si, ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez es formal.

\- ¿Y ya eligieron la fecha?

\- Aún no, pero hablaremos de eso esta semana.

\- Ya quisiera, yo también casarme.

\- Pero tú no estabas saliendo con el amigo de Tom.

\- Bah, no me hables de ese.

\- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

\- No quiero hablar de ese, solo quisiera no haberlo conocido nunca, me engaño con la primera mujer que se le cruzo.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho amiga.

\- No te preocupes amiga, además yo era mucho para él… Mejor hablemos de ti, mira que yo tengo que ser la madrina.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

…

Terry se encontraba en su oficina, cuando entraron sin tocar, era George muy molesto.

\- Se le ofrece algo Señor George.

\- Quiero que romper cualquier vinculo que una mi empresa a la suya.

\- ¿Está hablando enserio?

\- Así es.

\- Bueno es libre de irse, pero lamento decirle que esa empresa ya no es suya.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Como se nota que usted no sabe de negocios, jamás debe firmar algo sin leer.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Se lo diré claro, esa empresa es mía, así como su casa.

\- ¡ESO, ESO ES MENTIRA!

\- Mírelo usted mismo. Dijo Terry sacando el documento, para entregárselo a George.

\- Esto, es un engaño, usted me engaño.

\- Yo no lo engañe, usted solo firmo sin leer.

\- Pues mire lo que hago con su contrato. Dijo George rompiendo el documento.

\- Por favor no me haga reír, es obvio que eso es una copia.

\- Esto lo sabrán las autoridades, lo denunciare…

\- Adelante hágalo y veremos quien termina tras las rejas.

\- Usted será quien termine en prisión.

\- ¿Está seguro? Porque yo puedo refundirlo en la cárcel, que cree, que nunca me iba a dar cuenta de los movimientos de dinero que usted hizo a nombre de mi empresa.

\- …

\- ¿Ahora se queda callado?, lo ve Señor, si yo fuera usted me largaría sin decir nada.

\- Se lo diré a mi hija.

\- Ya veremos si lo escucha, ella a usted no le cree ya nada pero para que vea que soy bueno, puede quedarse en la casa que aun no se la quitare. Dijo Terry.

\- George se fue molesto, en su mente solo deseaba matarlo.

…

Para Mariano toda esa situación le parecía extraño, el amaba a su esposa y no iba a permitir que alguien se burlara de ella, investigaría por su parte a esa muchacha que decía hija de Rosmery.

Lo hizo en secreto ya que su esposa se negaba a investigar más, estuvo así durante una semana pero no encontraba nada hasta que un día la vio, estaba con un hombre, besándose en la calle.

Se acerco para poder estar seguro que era ella, Y si estaba en lo cierto, era ella. Escucho lo que hablaba con ese hombre, de pronto escucho como la llamo ¿Susana? Que no el nombre de ella era Candy.

\- Sabía que era una usurpadora. Pensó George.

\- Tengo que decírselo a Rosmery, pero ella no me creerá. Necesito pruebas.

De pronto supo cómo podía obtener pruebas. Espero unos minuto más a que ella se marchara, y siguió al hombre.

\- Disculpe señor.

\- ¿Y usted quién es? Dijo de mala gana un hombre calvo y gordo.

\- Soy una persona que se encarga de preparar detalles románticos a las mujeres.

\- ¿Y qué quiere conmigo?

\- Lo que pasa es que lo vi con esa mujer y quería saber cómo es que hizo para conquistar a esa belleza, que detalle le ofreció.

\- Habla de esa estúpida, simplemente me divierto con ella.

\- Bueno pero algo tuvo que darle.

\- No hice nada, solamente miro mi billetera y se me pego como mosca.

\- Oh bueno.

\- Veo que te interesa saber sobre esa mujer.

\- La verdad es que si.

\- Lo sabía, sabes esa mujer es tremenda en la cama y por unos billetes hace lo que sea.

\- Ehh si me gustaría saber más sobre esa mujer, sabe cómo puedo localizarla.

\- Para nada, no tengo la menor idea donde viva, pero sé que se llama Susana… Ehh ¿cómo era? Oh sí, es Susana Marlow.

\- Gracias por su ayuda señor. Dijo Mariano retirándose.

Al llegar a su casa busco información sobre ella, estaba seguro que había escuchado su nombre en algún lado.

De pronto encontró un titular de una noticia pasada, donde se decía "Terruce Baker, exitoso empresario sale con su empleada, Susana Marlow" Al ver la foto, la reconoció, era ella.

Pero ahora tenía que contarle lo que había descubierto a su esposa, fue hacia ella.

\- Querida, tengo que mostrarte algo.

\- Sobre que cariño.

\- Tienes que estar preparada.

\- Me estas asustando Mariano, dímelo de una vez.

\- Primero debes saber que investigue a esa mujer que dice ser tu hija.

\- ¡Pero por qué hiciste eso!

\- Amor es verdad, ella no es tu hija.

\- Ni si quiera se llama Candy, ella es Susana Marlow.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Míralo tu misma, este es una noticia de hace tiempo, y mira la chica de esa foto es la misma que dice ser tu hija pero ahí dice que se llama Susana Marlow, no Candy.

\- Esto… pero ¿por qué? Dijo Rosmery soltando lágrimas, hasta cuando voy a tener que seguir separada de mis hijos.

\- Mi amor, te dije que te ayudaría a buscar a tus hijos y lo hare, pero esa mujer no lo es.

\- ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan cruel en este mundo?... Rosmery no podía dejar de llorar y sentirse decepcionada.

...

Pasaron unos días y Rosmery aun se recuperaba de la decepción sufrida por creer haber encontrado a su hija. Ese día ella había salido un poco más temprano, su esposo aún tenía pendientes en la escuela, quería esperarlo pero él le dijo que lo mejor sería que ella se adelantara porque lo que tenía que hacer le iba a tomar un buen rato.

Mientras caminaba de camino de regreso, vio el Café de la prima de su esposo.

\- Tal vez visitarla, me ayuda a dejar de sentirme un poco mal. Pensó.

Solo con entrar sintió un gran alivio, era como si su sufrimiento hubiera desaparecido, tomó asiento y minutos después apareció Elroy.

\- Oh, querida bienvenida ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Elroy, que gusto volver a verte.

\- El gusto es mío, pero… ¿dónde está mi primo?

\- El se quedo terminando unos trabajos para la escuela, quise esperarlo pero… bueno, ya sabes cómo es él.

\- Entiendo querida, bueno que te parece si te doy una taza de café y unas galletas para acompañarlas.

\- Si, está bien.

\- Bueno déjame llamar a alguien para que los traiga.

\- Claro, adelante.

\- Elroy se levanto a hacer el pedido.

Mientras Rosmery esperaba vio a alguien que le parecía familiar entonces la reconoció, era ella aquella jovencita que conoció en el parque. Candy estaba atendiendo a otro cliente de pronto sintió que alguien la miraba, vio hacia todas partes y entonces encontró a la persona que la miraba, era la señora de la otra vez, no lo supo pero verla la hacía feliz, se acerco a ella.

\- Señora que gusto volver a verla. Dijo Candy

\- No me digas señora, llámame Rosmery.

\- Está bien… Rosmery.

\- Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?

\- Me llamo…

\- ¡Candy! Dijo Elroy.

\- Oh, señora disculpe, volver al trabajo.

\- Dejaste al cliente esperando, ve a tomar su pedido rápido.

\- Si, lo hare ahora mismo. Dijo Candy retirándose.

\- Ahhh esa muchachita es un poco distraída, pero aún así es muy trabajadora. Dijo Elroy viendo a Candy, luego volteo para seguir hablando con Rosmery, pero ella estaba en un estado de trance.

\- Rosmery… ¿Qué pasa? ¿te ocurre algo?

\- ¿Cómo… llamaste a… la jovencita?

\- Oh, ella es Candy entro a trabajar aquí hace poco, es una de las muchachas que te mencione la vez que viniste.

\- ¿Candy?... Rosmery no podía creerlo, su corazón sintió como si hubiera encontrado algo que busco durante años.

\- Si, tiene 18 años. ¿la conoces?

\- 18 años… pensó Rosmery.

\- Rosmery… ¿Te sientes bien? De pronto te pusiste pálida y estas sudando.

\- ¿Dices que se llama Candy y tiene 18 años? No puede ser esto debe ser una coincidencia. Pensó.

\- ¿Rosmery?

\- Disculpa tengo que irme, estoy confundida pero volveré otro día. Dijo Rosmery mientras salía con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza, ¿podría ser? Que aquella dulce jovencita llamada Candy… sea la hija que tanto habia buscado. Tenía que estar segura antes de hacer algo, pero su corazón le decía que estaba en lo correcto, mientras lo pensaba empezó a llorar de alegría, había una esperanza de ella fuera su hija...

 **Continuara…**

 **Chicas cada vez está más cerca de saberse la verdad, muy pronto Candy tendrá una gran sorpresa pero no solo será una, se vienen muchas revelaciones… Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando Mariano llegó encontró a su esposa hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas querida?

\- Mi amor, llegaste. Dijo Rosmery abrazando a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Pero cuál es el motivo?

\- ¡Ay! Cariño, tengo la esperanza de haber encontrado a mi hija.

\- ¿Pero como estas tan segura de eso?

\- Recuerdas la vez que hablamos con esa usurpadora.

\- Si, ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con que hayas encontrado a tu hija?

\- Ese día conocí a una jovencita, la cual muy amable se acerco a consolarme.

\- Rosmery no me digas que ahora piensas que ella es tu hija.

\- Escúchame primero, Se que te va a sonar raro pero cuando la vi sentí paz en mi.

\- Tal vez estas confundida.

\- Puede que si, como puede que no pero hoy fui al Café de tu prima y resulta que ahí es donde trabaja ella.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver.

\- Mi amor, el nombre de esa jovencita es Candy y tiene la edad que debería tener mi hija.

\- ¿Y piensas que es ella? Querida tal vez sea una coincidencia, para estar segura de eso necesitas más detalles que su nombre y edad.

\- Lo sé, por eso hable con un especialista, se encargara de ver como estaría mi hija a esta edad.

\- Pero no tienes ninguna foto de ella.

\- Claro que la tengo, la tengo en mi memoria y en mi corazón, como podría olvidar el rostro de mi bebé.

\- Entonces le dirás como era físicamente tu hija para que la dibuje.

\- Si.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres te apoyare, pero te pido que no te ilusiones con que aquella muchacha sea tu hija.

\- Está bien, cariño.

...

\- ¿Entonces se casan en 2 semanas?

\- Si, lo haremos de forma civil, porque queremos estar juntos. Luego pensaremos con calma en el matrimonio religioso.

\- Amiga, estoy tan feliz por ti.

\- Yo también, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, tengo al hombre más bueno del mundo a mi lado, lo único que me gustaría sería tener a mi madre presente.

\- Amiga estoy segura que ella desde el cielo está muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Daria lo que fuera porque estuviera conmigo.

…

Terry estaba verificando uno de los trabajos, cuando sonó su celular. Vio el numero y se dio cuenta que era Arturo, se fue a contestar a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos.

\- Alguna novedad Arturo.

\- Sí señor, pero esto tengo que decírselo personalmente, no me lo va a creer.

\- Esta bien, te parece en el restaurante…

Al pasar las horas Terry se encontró con Arturo.

\- Bien, dígame eso tan importante.

\- Señor, tal como lo sospechábamos la señora Rosmery está viva.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Completamente señor.

\- Es ella. Dijo mientras le entregaba una foto.

\- Al ver la foto Terry se dio cuenta que en efecto era ella, cuando la conoció de pequeño era una mujer muy hermosa claro que ahora estaba algo mayor, pero estaba seguro que era ella.

\- ¿Y sabes donde esta?

\- Bueno… ella ahora está casada, huyo para salvarse de la muerte y estudio para ser maestra, ahí conoció a quien es su esposo un tal Mariano que es también maestro, ellos están aquí en Escocia.

\- Candy tiene que saber la verdad. Llévame donde está ahora.

\- Lo hare señor, pero tiene que saber algo más.

\- Dime de qué se trata.

\- Señor la señorita Susana lo está investigando, ella trama algo muy turbio se que se hizo pasar por la señorita Candy.

\- ¡¿DICES QUE SE HIZO PASAR POR CANDY?!

\- Así es señor, afortunadamente la señora Rosmery sabe la verdad, ella está buscando a sus hijos, pero no sabe dónde encontrarlos.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella y por favor Arturo mantenme informado de cualquier movimiento que haga Susana, no sé si planea chantajearme con saber mi verdadera identidad.

\- Así lo hare, lo llevare a ese lugar.

…

\- ¡Es ella! Es igual a la jovencita que conocí.

\- ¿Estás segura cariño? Hay muchas personas que pueden parecerse.

\- Estoy segura que es ella.

\- Señora para estar segura lo más conveniente en estos casos es hacerse una prueba de ADN.

\- Pero como hare para convencerla.

\- Yo puedo ayudar con eso. Dijo una voz de repente interrumpiendo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué hace aquí?

\- Acaso no me reconoce Señora porque yo a usted la recuerdo muy bien.

\- Rosmery trato de recordar, hasta que esos ojos de color azul profundo la hicieron sentir un gran escalofrió, de momento a otro todo se puso oscuro y no recordó más.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, a un lado estaba su esposo sentado.

\- Que… que hago aquí.

\- Querida al fin despertaste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- ¿Cariño no recuerdas nada?

\- Te desmayaste cuando apareció un hombre.

\- ¿Un hombre?... es verdad. De pronto Rosmery se puso de pie. ¿Dónde está? Pregunto.

\- Está en la sala

\- Llévame con él.

\- Pero dime quien es el.

\- No estoy segura, pero creo saber quién es, antes tengo que saber si es verdad mis sospechas.

Rosmery fue directo a la sala y ahí estaba de espaldas. El se percato y se levanto para saludarla.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos señora Rosmery.

\- ¿Usted me conoce?

\- Por supuesto, ¿recuerda usted a la familia GRANDCHESTER?

\- Esto no puede ser cierto… creí que estabas muerto.

\- Al igual que yo también creí que usted estaba muerta.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible esto? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Eras tan solo un niño.

\- Fui criado por un gran amigo de mi padre.

\- Yo… lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu familia pero debes saber que yo no tuve nada que ver.

\- Lo sé señora, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Y qué es lo quieres?

\- Señora yo sé donde está sus hijos y su hija.

\- MIS HIJOS ¡DONDE ESTAN! POR FAVOR DIMELO, LLEVAME CON ELLOS.

\- Señora cálmese, primero debe saber que ella al igual que los demás piensan que usted está muerta además sí George la encuentra puede volver a intentar matarla.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que él intento hacerme?

\- Si y entiendo usted escapo para que no la mataran pero ahora con su ayuda podremos refundir en la cárcel a ese ser despreciable.

\- Pero si digo algo no me creerán.

\- Lo harán, con su testimonio y el de él hombre al que contrato George, lo meteremos a la cárcel.

\- ¿Usted cree que ese hombre quiera hablar?

\- Ya lo hizo aunque estuvo ebrio le enseño unas cartas que envió su esposo a ese hombre y mi hombre de confianza me lo notifico, ahora lo está buscando para hacerlo hablar, aunque este hombre ha desaparecido pero solo será cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca.

\- Entonces lo hare, por culpa de ese miserable tuve que alejarme de mis hijos.

\- Ahora con respecto a su hija, yo puedo ayudarla con la prueba de ADN que necesita.

\- Pero como lo harás, ¿eres su amigo?

\- Digamos que soy más que eso, yo tengo una relación con ella.

\- Rosmery sonrió, al principio le sorprendió pero ella sabía que era un buen chico- Solo espero que la trates bien.

\- Eso hago señora, yo amo a Candy más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, por eso la ayudare a saber si ella es su hija.

\- Muchas gracias Terry.

\- Por el momento le pediré que me llame Terruce.

\- ¿Terruce? Oh, entiendo escondes tu identidad.

\- Así es señora.

\- Bueno, creo que tal vez con una pequeña muestra del cabello bastara.

\- Querida me puedes explicar ¿Quién es este hombre?

\- Mi amor él es… Rosmery vio a Terry para saber si tenía su consentimiento para contarle la verdad a su esposo, él asintió… Terry Grandchester.

\- ¿Pero él no estaba muerto?

\- No señor y al igual que su esposa yo vengo a hundir a ese desgraciado por cierto nadie más aparte de mi hombre de confianza saben mi verdadero nombre, así que les pediré que me llamen Terruce.

…

Cuando Terry llego a casa vio a Candy dormida en el sofá, lo había esperado, sintió algo de pena por haberla hecho esperar pero todo valía la pena para darle el regalo más grande que ella quería, "ver a su madre".

La cargo para llevarla a su habitación, la arropo y al bajar encontró uno de sus cabellos lo tomo y lo guardo en un pañuelo.

…

Candy había quedado con Annie en buscar su vestido, sería uno formal pero también quería verse hermosa.

\- Amiga, ese vestido se te ve precioso. Dijo Annie mientras su amiga modelaba uno de los tantos vestidos.

\- Si, a mí también me gusta. Dijo Candy emocionada.

\- ¿Entonces elegirán ese? Dijo la señorita encargada.

\- ¡Siii! Dijeron ambas.

…

\- ¿Con esto bastara? Dijo Rosmery a la enfermera.

\- Si señora dentro de tres días tendremos los resultados.

\- Gracias.

 **3 días después.**

Al llegar al hospital a recibir los resultados, Rosmery fue en compañía de su esposo y de Terry.

\- Aquí tiene el resultado señora.

\- Rosmery sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos, por un momento temió que los resultados fueras negativos, pero algo en su corazón le decía que ella era su hija. Abrió el sobre lentamente y luego vio los resultados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice querida?

\- Por su mejilla resbalo una lagrima que luego fue acompañada de varias pero estas eran de alegría, vio a su esposo y asintió- Es mi hija mi amor, es mi hija.

\- Mariano abrazo a su esposa y luego vio el papel y estaba en lo correcto, esa jovencita era su hija.

\- Terry sonrió, sabía que esto sería una gran sorpresa para Candy, pero el haría lo que sea con tal de verla feliz.

\- Tengo que verla. Dijo Rosmery.

\- Señora solo le pido que espere, Candy piensa que usted está muerta y decirle esto de golpe le afectara, ¿Qué le parece si esta noche nos encontramos en un restaurante?

\- Por mi está bien, solo quiero abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quiero.

…

Candy estaba saliendo de su trabajo cuando de pronto vio a Terruce llegar en su auto.

\- Mi amor, viniste por mí. Dijo Candy abalanzándose sobre su amado.

\- Si preciosa, pero esta vez no te llevare a casa, quiero llevarte a cenar.

\- ¿Es por algo especial?

\- Solo quiero que conozcas a alguien.

\- Oh, bueno está bien.

Desde el momento en que subió a su auto, el corazón de Candy no dejaba de latir con fuerza, era como… aquella vez que conoció a esa mujer.

El restaurante no estaba muy lejos y llegaron en pocos minutos.

Al entrar fueron llevados a sus asientos, donde ya los esperaban dos personas más. Ella reconoció a una de las personas, era la señora Rosmery, curioso pero así también se llamaba su madre.

\- Rosmery, que gusto me da verla otra vez. Dijo Candy tomando asiento.

\- A mí también, anhelaba volver a verte… Candy.

\- Pero… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Candy… mi dulce Candy, dijo Rosmery soltando unas lágrimas y extendiendo su mano para tocar el rostro de Candy.

\- Rosmery… no llores por favor, cuando lloras siento que se me parte el alma, por favor ya no llores.

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad…

\- Oh, se amisto con su hija.

\- Esa jovencita no era mi hija, mi esposo tenía razón.

\- Cuanto lo lamento Rosmery.

\- Gracias a mi esposo es que descubrí que aquella muchacha era una impostora.

\- ¿Entonces aún no la encuentra?

\- Después de muchos años… puedo decir que la encontré.

\- Oh, Que felicidad, me alegro mucho por ti.

\- Sí, pero todo esto es gracias a el apoyo incondicional de mi esposo y la ayuda de… Terruce.

\- Mi amor, ¿tú ya la conocías?

\- Si, es una amiga que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

\- Me alegro que hayas ayudado a Rosmery.

\- Si, el me ayudo pero hay algo más que debes saber. Dijo Rosmery tomando las manos de Candy.

\- Oh claro, dígame.

\- Yo hace muchos años atrás vivía con mis tres hijos… al pasar el tiempo tuve una hija, mi única niña lamentablemente tuve… que irme lejos, dejando a mi pequeña recién nacida. Desde ese día hasta ahora han pasado 18 años. Yo la empecé a buscar pero no sabía en donde estaba, si estaba viva, no sabía nada, ni siquiera tenía una foto de aquella bebé que deje… Cuando llegue aquí conocí a una jovencita que decía ser mi hija pero resulto ser una impostora y fue ahí donde te conocí, te acercaste a consolarme sin saber nada de mí.

\- Aún nosé porque lo hice, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

\- Yo sé porque lo hiciste, fue porque tu corazón te lo dijo.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

\- Preciosa, Rosmery después de conocerte descubrió que tú te llamabas igual que aquella hija que tuvo. Dijo Terry.

\- Como… yo.

\- Rosmery asintió entre lágrimas.- Como te dije eso fue hace 18 años exactamente la edad que tienes.

\- Los ojos de Candy se empezaron a nublar, una lágrima cayo por su rostro.

\- Con ayuda de Terry me entere de algo hermoso, la pequeña que tanto busque estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

\- ¿Y donde esta? Dijo Candy.

\- Ella está justo aquí, en esta mesa.

\- Candy la vio y no pudo contener más las lagrimas y apenas pudo decir- ¿Yo?

\- Rosmery asintió, con una prueba de ADN comprobé que mi niña, aquella pequeña a la que tuve que dejar… eres tú.

\- Pero, pero… ¿cómo puede ser posible? Me dijeron que estabas muerta, yo visitaba tu tumba cada año, me dijeron que fue en un incendio donde moriste.

\- No, yo sobreviví y nadie supo de mi, pero cuando quise buscarte ya no sabía nada de ti.

\- Entonces… ¿tú eres mi ma, mamá?

\- Si, yo soy tu mamá.

\- Candy no pudo contenerse y abrazo a Rosmery.

\- Desde que te vi sentí algo especial, eras justo tal como me imaginaba a mi hija.

\- Tú también eras justo tal como te imagine.

\- Hija, hija mía.

\- Mamá.

Amabas se abrazaron y entre lagrimas desahogaron todo lo que sentían. Al fin madre e hija estaban juntas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Chicas no se ustedes pero yo llore después hacer este capítulo, me imagine como era el reencuentro entre ambas y empecé a chillar. Pero ahora les pido que mantengan la calma porque se viene cosas malas, solo les daré un adelanto… ¿recuerdan las cartas que la divina leyó para Candy y Terry? Pues tiene que ver mucho con la desgracia que llegará.**

 **Ahora si nos vemos prontito, tengan una feliz Navidad con el reencuentro de Candy y su madre.**


	19. Chapter 19

Terry miraba aquella escena y por su mente paso "Yo también daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver a mis padres".

\- Mi pequeña, mi bebé, cuanto he anhelado que llegue este momento.

\- Candy sonrió y abrazo más a su mamá.

\- Ven a casa con nosotros, quiero contarte muchas cosas. Dijo Candy.

\- Rosmery miro a su esposo y Terry dijo:- Me encantaría que vinieran a nuestra casa.

\- Entonces, aceptamos. Dijo Rosmery y Mariano.

Al llegar a casa se llevo una gran cena, el momento lo ameritaba. Hablaron de muchas cosas entre ellas del pronto matrimonio de Candy el cual tomo por sorpresa a Rosmery pero estaba segura que él era un hombre bueno y que haría feliz a su hija. Quiso contarle las razones de por las cuales se fue pero sentía que habían sido muchas emociones por el día, decirle eso de su padre podría hacerle daño.

\- La cena estuvo maravillosa, pero ya tenemos que retirarnos. Dijo Mariano.

\- Oh, es verdad mañana tenemos que presentarnos temprano en la escuela. Decía Rosmery. Porque no vienen mañana a visitarnos, Terr… Terruce sabe donde vivimos.

\- Así lo haremos señora, los acompañamos hasta la puerta.

\- Adiós hija, te quiero mucho.

\- Hasta mañana… mamá. Dijo Candy y abrazo a su madre, aún no podía terminar de creer que tenia ahí a su madre, a la que creyó muerta. Pero estaba ahí con ella, abrazándola.

…

A la mañana siguiente Candy había despertado con unas ganas de comer dulces, aprovecho que no había nadie en la cocina y se comió un pedazo de torta de chocolate que encontró. Era raro, ella jamás comía dulces al despertarse, pero sentía que si no comía algo dulce se iba a volver loca.

\- ¿Señorita Candy?

\- Oh, Dorothy, disculpa es que me moría por comer algo dulce.

\- No se preocupe ahora le preparo el desayuno.

\- Gracias Dorothy.

Candy estaba regresando a su habitación para asearse, cuando se topo con Terry ya listo para irse al trabajo. Cuando él la vio no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Bueno día mi amor.

\- Buenos…. Jajaja, preciosa pero que jajaja te paso.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- Tienes la boca manchada de chocolate.

\- Oh, sí bueno no pude evitarlo, pero no te burles.

\- Está bien, lo siento, nos vemos en la noche te iré a recoger para ir a visitar a tu mamá.

\- Te esperare.

Luego de arreglarse, Candy fue a estudiar, dentro de dos días acabaría el ciclo y podría disfrutar de pasar más tiempo con su mamá y Terruce.

…

En una cantina se encontraba Neal completamente ebrio, gastaba todo el dinero que tenía en alcohol.

\- Tú vas a ser mía Candy… Decía mientras sostenía una botella.

Cerca de ahí pasaba una mujer que al escucharlo se acerco, conocía a ese tipejo era el que siempre buscaba a esa mosca muerta.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Dijo Susana.

\- Neal la vio y dijo – Cuando quiera buscar a una mujerzuela, te llamare ahora déjame solo.

\- Ya quisieras imbécil, pero no vengo a eso, te vi solo y pensé que te gustaría hablar sobre… Candy.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de… ella?

\- Digamos que por culpa de esa me quede sin nada.

\- Oh, ya recuerdo tú eras la mujerzuela de ese Imbécil.

\- Para tu información, fui mucho más que un pasatiempo para él.

\- Claro cómo no. Dijo Neal mientras tomaba otra botella de alcohol.

\- Nosé porque vengo a hablar con débiles de cerebro como tú, me largo. Dijo Susana tomando su cartera para irse.

\- Bueno vete, entonces no te importa saber que tu queridito se va a casar con su noviecita.

\- Al escuchar eso Susana se acerco a Neal y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- ¿Cómo es eso de que se van a casar?

\- Así es, esa desgraciada supo como amarrar a ese infeliz.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Susana. Tendría que frustrar ese plan de algún modo, de pronto se le ocurrió algo.- Veo que te interesa esa.

\- ¿Interesarme? Yo la deseo, quiero tenerla en mi cama.

\- Bueno, yo puedo hacer realidad tu deseo pero necesito tu ayuda.

Así ambos se quedaron hablando durante un largo rato planeando como destruir la vida amorosa de Candy y Terry.

…

\- Amiga, te noto diferente. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Si, te veo como más radiante, un brillo en los ojos.

\- Ay Annie estas exagerando.

\- Es verdad incluso estos días he notado que estas comiendo muchos dulces, no te vaya a subir la glucosa.

\- Esos es mentira.

\- Ahora mismo estas comiendo una galleta. Dijo Annie.

\- Candy al darse cuenta que lo que decía su amiga era verdad se sonrojo.

\- Amiga tienes que pararle los dulces, si sigues comiendo así no vas a entrar en el vestido.

\- Lo intentare.

\- Aunque me das envidia, te veo comer dulces y aún sigues en línea, yo como un poco y ya estoy como pelota.

\- Estas exagerando Annie.

Al llegar la noche Terry fue a recoger a Candy y fueron a visitar a Rosmery, entre anécdotas risas y charlas la noche se paso volando.

Así pasaron los días y Candy por fin podía disfrutar de las vacaciones, claro que aún tenía que trabajar.

Además la boda seria en poco más de una semana, planeaba viajar antes del matrimonio con Terry. Y así lo hizo, disfrutar de esos días junto a su amado.

El destino elegido fue un bosque, con una cabaña donde nadie los molestaría, podrían disfrutar de su amor a plenitud.

Durante el día disfrutaban de salir a pasear cerca de ese lugar había un establo y podían montar a caballo o salían a pasear en bote.

Claro que no todo era color de rosa…

Mientras Terry hablaba con el encargado que era un señor ya mayor otro que al parecer sería el hijo del dueño, miraba a Candy, al principio trato de mantener la calma pero no podía soportar como ese tipejo miraba con deseo a su prometida. Por el bien de ambos se llevo a Candy del lugar tomándola de la mano.

\- Mi amor ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.

\- Estas seguro ¿te noto como molesto? ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?

\- No preciosa, es solo que no soporto que otros hombres te vean así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Pues como yo te miro… cuando… Dijo Terry acercando a Candy a su pecho tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso posesivo.

\- Oh, mi amor aquí no, alguien podría vernos.

\- Te necesito preciosa. Dijo besándola mientras bajaba por su cuello.

\- ¡Ah! Terruce… aquí no.

\- Umm está bien, súbete al auto.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Terry saco a Candy del auto cargada dándole besos, no podía evitar. Luego de abrir la puerta la cerró de una patada.

La deposito en la cama para seguir besándola, sentía que la ropa le estorbaba y poco a poco la ropa desapareció entre ambos. Candy estaba completamente desnuda y Terry no podía ocultar su excitación, cada centímetro del cuerpo de su pecosa lo enloquecía, fue dándole besos por todo su cuerpo, luego toco su feminidad y comprendió que estaba lista para recibirlo.

Entro en ella a la primera, al sentirlo Candy soltó un gritito. Terry se movía dentro de ella lentamente mientras la besaba y con una de sus manos tomaba uno de sus pechos, últimamente había notado que sus pechos habían crecido levemente. Las embestidas aumentaron el ritmo y estuvieron así disfrutando de la noche.

…

Mientras Candy disfrutaba de sus cortas vacaciones al lado de su amor, en la ciudad, Rosmery se encontraba frente a sus tres hijos.

Ellos al verla la reconocieron inmediatamente, estaba casi igual que cuando se había ido, Al principio se molestaron, había pasado mucho tiempo y se negaban a aceptarla como si nada.

Mariano no podía soportar como ellos despreciarán a su madre, aconsejo a Rosmery que le contara la verdad.

No encontrando otra forma de hacerlo, Rosmery les conto la verdad, omitiendo ciertas partes como la identidad de Terry. Los hijos se mostraron sorprendidos.

\- Estas mintiendo, ¿Cómo nuestro padre podría ser capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad? Dijo Albert, el mayor de los hermanos.

\- Eso fue lo que pasó, ya ven porque estuve lejos tanto tiempo.

\- Mamá te pido perdón, fui un estúpido al pensar que nos abandonaste porque no nos querías. Dijo Stear.

\- Por supuesto que te perdono.

\- ¿A mí también me perdonas? Dijo Archie. - ¿Y a mí? Dijo Albert.

\- A todos, ustedes son mis pequeños caballeritos y me imagino cuanto han de haber sufrido todo este tiempo.

\- La verdad es que la que más sufrió fue Candy. Dijo Albert.

\- Lo sé y les quiero pedir un favor, no le cuenten lo de su padre a ella.

\- ¿Pero, por qué?

\- Sería muy duro para ella enterarse que su padre es un asesino.

\- Pero en algún momento tendremos que decírselo.

\- Eso es correcto, pero necesitamos pruebas para ello.

\- Haremos lo que tu creas conveniente mamá. Dijeron los tres hermanos.

…

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el gran día estaba a solo pocos días y los preparativos ya estaban más que listos.

\- Yo no quiero nada de eso Annie.

\- ¿Amiga estas bromeando? Te vas a casar, por supuesto que necesitas una despedida a lo grande.

\- Yo prefiero descansar, últimamente me siento más cansada, pensé que al salir de vacaciones me sentiría mejor.

\- ¿Dices que te sientes cansada?

\- Si.

\- También eh notado que te encantan comer dulces, estos días.

\- Bueno eso es verdad, pero ¿Qué estas pensando?

\- Oh, ¡Por todos los cielos Candy!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

\- ¿Cómo? Eso no es posible.

\- Claro que es posible, ¿hace cuanto no te baja la regla? ¿Te cuidaste cada vez que estabas con Terruce?

\- Entonces Candy cayó en cuenta, era verdad, su regla no le había bajado este mes, además nunca se cuido. Pero también podría tratarse de un atraso.

\- Annie, aún no puedo estar segura de eso, podría tratarse de un atraso.

\- Pues yo estoy más que segura, ¡Siii seré tía!

\- No hagas tanto escándalo, para estar segura mañana mismo voy a ir al médico.

A pesar de que podría tratarse de una falsa alarma la idea de tener un hijo la emocionaba, desde que fue pequeña siempre soñó con un día tener una gran familia, ahora tenía esa posibilidad de hacerla realidad.

…

En la oficina, Terry hablaba por teléfono, unos amigos que estudiaron con él vendrían para su matrimonio y prácticamente obligado acepto una despedida de soltero.

Esto se haría en una de las casas de sus amigos, que se había mudado hace poco.

…

\- ¡ESO NO PASARA! Dijo George al enterarse del matrimonio de su hija.

\- Pues si aun tiene algo de autoridad, tiene que hacer algo, Dijo Neal furioso.

\- Iré a ese matrimonio y veré si en mi propia cara se atreve a casarse.

\- ¿Piensa que eso los detendré? Ya veo que no es más que un viejo sin autoridad.

…

En otro lugar, Susana estaba mucho más que satisfecha, ahora todo tenía sentido del porque Terruce se había esmerado por dejar en la ruina a George.

\- "Terruce Baker" es Terry Grandchester. Dijo mientras leía el reporte que le había mandado su investigador.

\- Así que planeabas vengarte con su hijita, vaya esto tal vez podría interesarle a su querida noviecita.

Susana Tramaba el plan perfecto según ella, al fin lo tenía en sus manos, se vengaría de esos dos.

…

Al día siguiente, Candy fue a realizarse el examen, tenía que salir de dudas, estuvo esperando los resultados hasta que por fin, le entregaron un sobre donde estaban los resultados.

Los nervios le impidieron abrir el sobre en ese momento, se llevo el sobre a casa de su madre, donde había quedado en reunirse con Annie y su madre, para hacer una pequeña reunión.

Al llegar encontró a Annie esperándola, esta salio corriendo hacia Candy cuando la vio.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Aquí están los resultados. Dijo Candy sosteniendo el sobre en sus manos.

\- ¿Pero que dicen?

\- No lo sé, aun no lo eh leído.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Dijo Annie angustiada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Dijo Rosmery entrando con una bandeja de galletas. El aroma hizo a Candy dejar de lado sus nervios.

\- Mamá… hace un par de días tenía la sospecha de que…

\- ¿De qué?

\- Creo que estoy embarazada.

\- Rosmery quedo sorprendida, por poco se le caen la bandeja de galletas.

\- ¿Estás segura, hija?

\- Aún no, pero los resultados están aquí.

\- ¿Y que estas esperando?

\- Lo mismo dije yo. Dijo Annie.

\- Candy abrió el sobre y empezó a leerlo.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Candy quedo en silencio, solo mostro una sonrisa y unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es? Dijeron Annie y Rosmery.

\- ESTOY EMBARAZADA. Dijo Candy mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Annie, le quito el papel y lo leyó, era verdad su amiga estaba embarazada.

\- Rosmery, estaba más que feliz se había reconciliado con sus hijos y ahora seria abuela.

\- Hija… hija, déjame abrazarte. Rosmery abrazo a su hija, mientras esta lloraba.

\- Mamá siento que voy a explotar de felicidad.

\- AMIGA FELICIDADES. Dijo Annie festejando.

\- Estoy segura que serás una gran mamá. Dijo Rosmery limpiando las lágrimas de su hija.

\- Gracias Mamá y Annie, Siento que estoy en un sueño, me da miedo que en cualquier momento pueda despertar y darme cuenta que nada es real.

\- Pero lo es hija.

\- Soy tan feliz. Dijo Candy mientras lloraba de emoción.

 **Continuara…**

 **Chicas ya se viene la boda del siglo, jajaja. Que les parece nuestra pecas será mamá, que creen que sea un mini Terry o una mini Candy. Bueno el próximo capítulo se viene intenso. Ya con eso les dije todo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chicas prepárense…**

El día tan anhelado había llegado, Terry se despertaba con una horrible resaca.

\- No debí haber tomado tanto, casi no recuerdo lo que paso anoche. Dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama, pero algo llamo su atención, un bulto a un lado… era como si alguien estuviera ahí…

Movió un poco la sabana y vio a ¡¿SUSANA?! Ella abrió los ojos y al verlo le dijo:

\- Buenos días mi amor.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿TÚ? ¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? Entonces se percato de que estaba desnudo, solo estaba cubierto por una sabana.

\- Oh, pobrecillo, no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche amorcito. Intento tocarlo pero Terry la alejo, estaba asustado, aterrado. ¡¿Qué rayos hizo anoche?! ¿Por qué Susana estaba ahí?

\- Él volteo a mirarla con furia, ¡¿QUE ME HICISTE MUJERZUELA?!

\- Yo no te hice nada cariño, fuiste tú el que me pidió que me quedara anoche, ¿no recuerdas todo lo que paso?

\- Yo jamás te pediría algo así… Por todos los cielos ¿Qué hora es? Terry tomo el reloj que estaba a un lado y vio que era tarde… Candy. pensó.

\- ¿Tal vez si te apresuras, podrías llegar a tiempo?

\- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA GOLFA! Cuando vuelva no te quiero ver.

Susana algo molesta, se levanto, se vistió y se fue sin antes decirle a Terry.

\- Buena suerte con tu matrimonio.

\- ¡LARGATE! Terry se metió a la ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Se había quedado en casa de su amigo, anoche tomo de más, y como ya era tarde se quedo a dormir en una de las habitaciones de su amigo.

Subió a su auto con dirección a su casa, se puso su traje y manejo rumbo a su matrimonio, mientras manejaba, trato de recordar que había pasado anoche.

 **(Esto fue lo que sucedió anoche)**

Luego de un día largo de trabajo había quedado en reunirse con unos amigos en la casa de uno de ellos.

Habían pasado años desde la última que se vieron. Y para celebrar su última noche de soltero, celebraron con unos tragos.

\- Jamás creí que Terruce Baker se fuera a casar. Dijo uno de los amigos.

\- Amigo, cuando el amor te llama, simplemente uno duda.

\- Y estoy de acuerdo pero aún no puedo creer que el Mujeriego de la Universidad se case.

\- Esos tiempos ya pasaron, ahora lo único que quiero es estar al lado de la mujer que amo.

\- Wow, amigo sí que te atrapo el amor, seguro debe ser una mujer hermosa.

\- Lo es pero lo que me enamoro de ella fue su forma de tratar a los demás.

\- Entonces ten mucho cuidado que si no te cuidas, te la quitare.

\- Ese comentario molesto a Terry, miro a su amigo con unas ganas de golpearlo.

\- Ehh no te enojes, solo bromeo.

\- Jajaja, Más te vale. Dijo Terry.

Al cabo de unas horas los chicos ya estaban ebrios, Terry se incorporo.

\- Bueno amigos míos, me tengo que ir.

\- Oye, pero estas todo tomado, si manejas así te vas a matar, ¿no querrás dejar viuda a tu novia antes de tiempo?

\- Umm, tienes razón, pero ¿entonces qué hago?

\- Te puedes quedar a dormir aquí, ya mañana te puedes ir temprano.

\- Gracias amigo. El amigo de Terry lo acompaño al cuarto de visitas.

Al entrar Terry cayó sobre la cama y se quedo completamente dormido. Su amigo se retiro y mientras todos los demás se iban a retirar, el timbre sonó.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a una mujer, era rubia de cabello lacio, estaba vestida como esas mujeres que unos busca solo para un momento de placer.

\- Perdón Señorita creo que se ha equivocado.

\- ¿No es aquí la despedida de solteros de Terruce Baker?

\- Bueno si pero ya acabo.

\- Oh no hay problema, él me llamo y me pidió que viniera.

\- ¿El te llamo?

\- Si, ya saben para que pueda disfrutar de su última noche de soltero.

\- Ya lo sabía, Terruce nunca cambia. Dijo uno de sus amigos.

\- Es todo un campeón. Dijo otro.

\- Cállense, esto no es correcto, él se casara mañana, Lo siento creo que no la puedo dejar pasar señorita.

\- Oh, Susana puso cara de triste, cosa que conmovió a los otros amigos.

\- No le haga caso señorita, pase y haga feliz a nuestro amigo.

\- Mmm por supuesto que lo hare. Dijo Susana y entonces la llevaron donde estaba Terry, los demás se fueron.

Al ingresar Susana lo vio completamente dormido, esto sería más fácil de lo que pensó. Aprovecho que estaba dormido y fue quitándole la ropa, ella hizo lo mismo y coloco una cámara al frente para tomar varias fotos, se metió a la cama para que las fotos fueran más creíbles.

\- Con esto tu vida amorosa, se vino abajo Terry Grandchester. Dijo Susana para sí misma mientras guardaba las fotos.

Se quedo a su lado para hacerle creer que se acostaron.

 **(De regreso a la actualidad)**

Candy se encontraba casi lista y mientras se miraba en el espejo apareció su madre y Annie, Cuando Rosmery la vio se sintió emocionada, jamás imagino ver a su hija casándose, daba gracias a las personas que la ayudaron a encontrarla.

\- Que tal me veo. Dijo Candy dándose la vuelta.

\- Amiga estas WOW, no encuentro una palabra para definirte solo puedo decir Wow.

\- Estas hermosa hija, Dijo Rosmery tocando el rostro de su hija.

\- Gracias.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti. Dijo de pronto Rosmery sacando una caja.

\- ¿Qué es eso mamá?

\- Pensé en dártelo, luego de la ceremonia pero creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

\- Candy quedo sorprendida al ver lo que su madre sostenía, era un collar hermoso este tenía una flor hecha con esmeraldas.

\- Mamá… esto debió costarte mucho… yo.

\- Oh no, no lo compre este es un recuerdo de tu abuela, Ella me lo dio cuando yo cumplí 15 años y es el único recuerdo de ella, por eso te lo doy a ti.

\- Gracias Mamá. Candy se coloco el collar que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

\- Chicas lamento interrumpirlas pero ya es hora que vayamos a la ceremonia.

\- Si, tienes razón. Dijo Candy.

Cuando llegaron, Candy noto que Terruce aún no llegaba era muy extraño normalmente era la novia la que hacia esperar al novio pero esta vez era todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Por qué demorara tanto? Pensó Candy.

\- Amiga no te angusties, seguro se quedo dormido, ya sabes cómo son los hombre.

\- No, esto no tiene sentido él jamás dormía tanto. Candy se empezaba a sentir preocupada, ¿Dónde estaría Terruce? Al no verlo llegar, tomo su celular y lo llamó.- Esta apagado. Dijo.

\- Ay amiga, seguro ya llega, no te pongas triste.

\- Tal vez… se haya arrepentido.

\- ¡No! no creo que él sea capaz de algo así de plantarte estando aquí tus hermanos y tu madre.

\- Tienes razón, soy una tonta al desconfiar. De pronto sonó la llegada de un auto, era él.

\- Amiga ya llegó, tú prepárate. Al escuchar eso Candy sintió un gran alivio.

Annie aprovecho y se acerco rápidamente a Terry.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Lo siento, me… me quede dormido, ¿Candy ya llego?

\- ¿Si ya llego? Lleva varios minutos esperándote.

\- Entonces tengo que apresurarme. Dijo Entrando corriendo. Saludo a todos y fue a esperar la entrada de la novia, segundos después Candy apareció de la mano de su hermano mayor Albert.

\- Terry sonrió al verla, se veía preciosa, un verdadero ángel pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, Se sintió culpable.

\- ¿Mi amor te ocurre algo? Pregunto Candy al ver de pronto el cambio en su novio.

\- No es nada preciosa, solo estoy emocionado por casarme contigo.

\- Candy sonrió- Yo también.

…

\- Bueno estando presente los dos contrayentes al matrimonio, daremos inicio a la ceremonia. Dijo el Juez.

\- Una vez leídos los derechos y deberes de ambos el Juez dijo: Terruce Baker aceptas a Candy Andrew. – Si.- Y tú Candy, aceptas a Terr…

Mientras el Juez hablaba apareció alguien, interrumpiendo la boda con un comentario.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! Las dos parejitas al fin uniendo sus vidas. Me van hacer llorar. Dijo Susana con sarcasmo.

\- Señorita le voy a pedir que se retire, esta ceremonia es privada. Dijo Candy al ver a la mujer que no conocía.

\- Pero si yo soy una gran amiga de Terry.

\- Al escucharla, Terry palideció.

\- ¿Terry? aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre dijo Candy.

\- Oh, entonces ¿acaso me he equivocado?

\- Usted es la que se hizo pasar por mi hija, ¡Que hace aquí! Dijo de pronto Rosmery.

\- No sé de qué me habla señora.

\- ¡Váyase de aquí! Dijo Rosmery.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo felicitar a mi amiguito Terry?

\- Señorita ya le dije que aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre.

\- ¿Entonces no sabes la verdad?

\- De qué habla usted.

\- Muy mal Terry, no debes mentir a tu futura esposa. Dijo Susana. Candy volteo a mirar a su novio el cual no decía nada.

\- ¿De qué está hablando esta mujer? Terruce…

\- En realidad su nombre completo es Terry Grandchester y no solo te mintió, si no también planeaba dejar a tu padre en la miseria o más bien ya lo dejo sin nada, la casa, la empresa todo le pertenece a él.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Él no sería capaz de… y ¡¿Tú como sabes todo eso?!

\- ¡Ah! Me descubriste, nosotros fuimos algo más que amigos, Terricito y yo fuimos amantes.

\- ¿Qué?... Al escuchar eso Candy sintió que su corazón era roto en mil pedazos.

\- ¡ESO ES FALSO! Mi amor, Candy créeme que yo solo te amo a ti. Dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

\- Acaso vas a negar lo que hicimos anoche.

\- ¿Anoche? Candy sentía que estaba en una horrible pesadilla.

\- Bueno, veras lamento mucho arruinarte la boda pero tu amorcito y yo pasamos la noche juntos, si no pregúntale por qué llego tarde y si no me crees aquí tienes las fotos. Dijo Susana entregándole las fotos y luego se retiro.

\- Candy tomo las fotos y al verlas derramo lagrimas, no quería llorar pero su corazón ya no lo aguantaba.

\- Dime que esa mujer está mintiendo… ¡Por favor dime que nada de lo que dijo es verdad! Dijo Candy envuelta en llanto.

\- Preciosa yo…

\- ¡No me digas preciosa! ¡¿respóndeme todo lo que dijo es verdad?!

\- Sí, pero déjame explicarte.

\- ¿Explicarme? ¡Que me vas a decir! No sé con qué clase de hombre estuve a punto de casarme.

\- Candy… mi amor, no digas eso por favor. Dijo Terry intentando tocarla.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! Dijo Candy alejándose.

\- Perdóname… Yo quise contártelo pero tenía miedo de perderte.

\- Pues esto se acabo…

\- No, por favor mi amor no me dejes, tu dijiste que nunca me dejarías. Dijo entre lágrimas tomándola de las manos.

\- Yo… yo no puedo casarme contigo… Ella se soltó de sus manos y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

El simple hecho de verla irse hizo que su mundo se derrumbara, ¿Realmente iba dejarla ir tan fácilmente? Reacciono y cuando iba ir tras ella sus hermanos aparecieron impidiéndole alcanzarla.

\- ¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado? Dijo Archie.

\- Te partiríamos la cara de no ser porque nuestra madre nos explico lo que paso, pero lo de engañar a nuestra hermana es algo que no vamos a tolerar.

\- Terry explícame ¿Qué paso con esa mujer? Pregunto Rosmery.

\- Rosmery juro por la memoria de mis padres que no engañe a Candy, esa mujer se metió a mi cama y les está haciendo creer que traicione a tu hija.

\- Ella lo miro a los ojos y sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.- Te creo hijo, pero debes darle tiempo a Candy, todo esto ha sido muy duro para ella sobre todo ahora que ella esta…

\- ¿Ella esta qué? Pregunto Terry.

\- Esto debería decírtelo ella, yo… yo no debí decir nada.

\- Por favor Rosmery dime, ¿Qué le pasa a Candy? ¿Está enferma? Pregunto asustado.

\- Ella… ella, está embarazada.

\- Dentro de todo lo ocurrido Terry sintió una pequeña felicidad, su pecosa le daría un hijo, ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con ella, solo esperaba que ella lo entendiera.

El se apresuro en buscarla. Y mientras esto pasaba George que había escuchado todo, se escapo, ahora todo tenía sentido, Ese niño estaba vivo y ahora buscaría hundirlo aún más. Sin pensarlo dos veces huyo lejos, hasta que las cosas pasarán pero juro regresar, Tenia que recuperar todo.

Por más que la busco no la encontraba, por un momento pensó que tal vez estuviera en casa, fue pero no estaba los únicos que estaban ahí fueron Rosmery, Mariano y los hermanos de Candy que estaban preocupados al no tener noticias de ella.

\- ¿Dónde estás mi amor? Pensó.

…

Candy se encontraba sentada sobre la banqueta de un parque, escondía su rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me engañaste?

De pronto Neal que había vigilado todo se aproximo hacia ella.

\- Que lastima querida.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú aquí? Dijo Candy asustada.

\- Digamos que solo vine por lo que me pertenece. Dijo Neal mientras sacaba un arma y apunto con esta a Candy.

\- Neal… por favor suelta eso.

\- Si haces lo que te digo, tal vez no te pase nada, Ahora sube al auto.

Candy asintió y subió al auto, se toco su vientre para transmitirle un poco de calma a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

\- Ya te lo dije. ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- ¡No pienso casarme contigo!

\- Claro que lo harás, así serás solo mía.

\- ¡Eso jamás!

\- Tendrás que hacerlo, si no quieres que algo le pase a tu hijito. Dijo Neal señalando su vientre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Se pregunto ella misma, pero lo importante era que no le hiciera daño a su hijo.- No, a mi hijo no.

\- Entonces se obediente. Dijo mientras el manejaba.

\- A Candy no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Al pasar las horas vio que él se estaba quedando dormido y entonces vio el arma estaba tan cerca, sería tan fácil tomarlo y obligarlo a parar y así escapar.

Se armo de valor y con mucho sigilo estiro su mano, y toco el arma pero entonces Neal se percato de lo que intentaba hacer e intento quitarle el arma. Ambos forcejaron y él logro quitarle el arma, la apunto y dijo:

\- Te lo advertí. El estaba a punto de dispararle pero entonces el auto que estaba cerca a un abismo cayo, empezó a dar muchas vueltas hasta que se quedo quieto y exploto.

…

\- ¡Mi hija! Dijo Rosmery

\- ¿Estás bien mamá? Pregunto Albert.

\- No lo sé… algo le paso a mi pequeña, tengo que salir a buscarla.

\- Querida, lo mejor será que te tranquilices, Terry ya la está buscando. Dijo Mariano.

\- Rosmery trato de calmarse, pero algo había pasado, su intuición se lo decía.

Mientras tanto el auto era consumido por el fuego.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tarde o temprano siempre se descubren las mentiras y lamentablemente Candy se entero de la verdad de una forma horrible pero ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con ella? ¿Se cumplirá lo que dijo la Adivina? Eso lo sabremos pronto…**


	21. Chapter 21

Al no tener noticias sobre el paradero de su hija la angustia crecía, ya habían pasado varias horas.

En ese momento todos se encontraban esperando alguna noticia de Candy, de pronto la puerta se abrió, era Terry a su lado se encontraba Arturo junto a unos policías.

\- ¿Y, la encontraron? Dijo Rosmery angustiada.

\- No… es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Dijo Terry con la cabeza agachada. ¿Dónde estás mi amor?

\- NO… eso no puede ser, mi hija tiene que aparecer.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa. Dijo de pronto Arturo.

\- No, tú tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa fue mía por no decirle la verdad desde un principio, sabía que corría el riesgo de perderla pero mi egoísmo fue más fuerte.

\- Pero yo debía haberle dicho lo que descubrí, lamentablemente cuando supe los planes de esa mujer además de tener las pruebas suficientes me atraparon unos bandidos, me quitaron todo y termine en un hospital, afortunadamente las heridas no fueron muy graves y pude regresar.

\- Maldito sea el momento en que me fije en esa mujer, la aborrezco.

\- Si mi hermana no aparece, lo vas a lamentar… Dijo Albert acercándose a Terry.

\- Por favor Albert, contrólate suficiente con lo que está pasando, no quiero que armes un escándalo.

\- ¡Pero mamá no te das cuenta que por culpa de este imbécil mi hermana esta ahora desaparecida!

\- ¡DIJE BASTA!

\- Disculpen señores, pero tenemos que retirarnos, los mantendremos informados ante cualquier señal de la señorita Andrew.

\- Gracias oficiales, por favor Dorothy acompáñalos a la puerta. Dijo Terry.

\- Si señor…

…

Debido a todo lo acontecido George había tomado la decisión de escapar, tenía todo en su contra, tarde o temprano Terry lo acusaría y terminaría preso, por el momento solo tenía una salida, ESCONDERSE.

Por unos instantes pensó en su hija, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Cómo habrá tomado la noticia?

\- Debió hacerme caso, pero ella quiso casarse con ese, Ahora si sufre será porque ella se lo busco. Pensaba George.

…

La era de noche y Terry se encontraba en un sillón sentado mirando al vacio, lo único que pasaba por su mente fueron aquellos momentos que paso con Candy. Recordó cuando la conoció, cuando le robo un beso, cuando ella se entrego a él, cuando le pidió matrimonio y finalmente… cuando ella se fue.

\- Señor. Dijo Dorothy de repente.

\- … ¿Qué pasa Dorothy?

\- La cena esta lista.

\- No tengo hambre…

\- Pero señor...

\- Me iré a mi habitación, si llama el oficial me buscas.

\- Lo hare.

Terry subió las escaleras y al entrar en su habitación no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

\- Perdóname mi amor… Dijo apoyándose en la puerta mientras poco a poco caía al suelo.

\- Por favor regresa, no podría vivir sin ti preciosa… Dijo rompiendo en llanto, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado así.

\- Si te encuentro… prometo que nunca te ocultare nada y te amare con todas mis fuerzas a ti y a nuestro hijo… Pero por favor vuelve mi amor.

…

\- Muy bien esto ha sido todo por hoy, creo que ya deberíamos regresar, el patrón está por llegar. Decía el capataz.

\- Sí señor, dijeron los demás.

De pronto uno de ellos se percato de algo, aún no habían terminado con todas las tareas, faltaba recoger un poco de Heno que había quedado, estaba un poco lejos por eso nadie más se había percatado.

\- Señor por allá quedo heno ¿lo recogemos?

\- El capataz vio su reloj, Ya es muy tarde, lo recogeremos mañana ahora si el patrón nos descubre que no hemos terminado aún, sospechara que no estuvimos aquí durante la tarde.

\- Pero señor, podría llover y todo el heno se mojaría.

\- Mmm tienes razón… bueno es un riesgo que tendremos que correr, Vamos a casa. Dijo el capataz. Mientras planeaban regresar alguien apareció.

\- Así que… no estuvieron aquí durante la tarde.

\- ¡Patrón!... Dijeron todos al verlo.

\- No se supone que usted estaba a cargo de todo Ezequiel.

\- Perdone patrón, lo que pasa es que mis muchachos estaban muy cansados y les di la tarde libre.

\- Mmm entiendo pero al menos deberían terminar con sus obligaciones.

\- Pero si ya terminamos. Dijo el capataz

\- ¿Si eso es cierto? ¿Por qué veo heno por allá? Dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba.

\- Perdone lo que sucede es que como ya es de noche y pensamos que podríamos recogerlo mañana.

\- Y que sucederá si llueve, no lo mejor será recogerlo ahora.

\- De acuerdo patrón. Dijo Ezequiel.

\- Al verlos que los trabajadores se encontraban algo cansados. Dijo- Muchachos, si querían la tarde libre debieron haberme avisado con anticipación.

\- Si patrón.

\- Los ayudare... Dijo acercándose a ellos- Javier tráeme un rastrillo.

\- Sí señor.

\- Señor Tom la cena esta lista. Dijo una de las empleadas que venía desde la casa.

\- Gracias, iré en unos minutos. La empleada asintió y se retiro.

Tom se acerco al lugar donde estaba todo el heno y al ver lo que estaba sobre este quedo totalmente sorprendido HABIA ALGUIÉN AHÍ debido a la oscuridad no sabía quién era. Inmediatamente saco una linterna que tenia y al darse cuenta quién era, se sintió aterrado.

\- Era… Candy. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Pero que le paso? Su rostro esta ensangrentado y tenia moretones en los brazos, La posición de sus brazos le llamo la atención estas estaban sobre su vientre era como si hubiera intentado proteger especialmente esa zona de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Señor que ocurre? Dijo el capataz y al ver lo que distraía al patrón lo entendió. Era una mujer, estaba totalmente herida.

\- ¿Sabe quién es esa mujer? Tom no hizo caso a la pregunta y comprobó si Candy aún tenía signos vitales. Agradeció al cielo que aún estuviera viva pero estos era muy débiles, tenía que apresurarse si quería salvarla.

\- Ezequiel llama al doctor, yo la llevare a casa. Dijo Tom tomando a Candy entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ve rápido, ella está muy mal.

\- El capataz obedeció y fue a llamar al doctor lo más rápido que pudo.

Todas las empleadas se sorprendieron al ver al patrón entrando con una mujer, pero ella estaba herida.

Tom la llevo a una habitación donde recibía visitas.

\- ¡Oh! Pobre muchacha. Dijo Pony. La ama de llaves del lugar-¿Dónde la encontró? ¿Qué paso con ella?

\- La encontré inconsciente sobre el heno, es una… amiga.

\- Joven ¿Se ha fijado en lo que lleva puesto?

\- Es un vestido de novia, lo sé.

\- Seguro se iba a casar, deben estarla buscando.

\- Seguro se iba a casar con el patán ese. Pensaba Tom.

\- ¿Joven?

\- Eh… disculpa no te escuche ¿Qué decías?

\- Dije que… ¿Joven esta señorita…para usted es más que una simple amiga, verdad?

\- Ehhh

\- No necesita decirme nada, lo conozco y en sus ojos puedo ver como la mira.

\- Tom no dejaba de verla, le dolía verla así, necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella, pero después de todo le alegraba verla, la ultima vez ese idiota se la llevo. Se acerco a ella y tocando su frente dijo, todo va estar bien linda, entonces vio como su respiración se volvía cada vez más débil.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está ese Doctor?!

\- Ya está en camino. Dijo una de las empleadas.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el Doctor…

\- Esta joven ha sufrido muchos golpes, es como si hubiera saltado de un carro en movimiento.

\- ¿Un carro en movimiento? Dijo Tom quién no quiso irse del cuarto.

\- Es solo una hipótesis.

\- Y si… ella estaba siendo secuestrada y salto para salvarse. Pensaba Tom.

\- Afortunadamente, los golpes que tiene son leves con unas semanas de descanso ya estará bien, pero para estar seguro necesito que vaya a mi consultorio.

Entonces Candy empezó a moverse, al darse cuenta Tom regreso a su lado.

\- Candy descuida estarás bien.

\- Tom… ¿Qué hago… aquí? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

\- Es el doctor, dijo que estarás bien, solo sufriste unos cuantos golpes.

\- Ella toco su vientre, se alegraba de que su bebé no hubiera resultado lastimado.

\- Bueno yo me retiro. Dijo el Doctor.

\- Gracias por todo. Dijo Tom. Una vez que se quedo con Candy, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero creo que no era el momento adecuado.

\- Lo mejor será que descanses, las muchachas te ayudaran con tu ropa, yo me voy… para que estés más cómoda.

\- Tom espera.

\- El volteo y la miro, cada vez que miraba esos ojos, se perdía en ellos.- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No… bueno si.

\- Dime lo que quieras yo lo traeré.

\- No es nada de eso, solo quiero que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Pero tu familia? ¿él?

\- Por favor no lo hagas, No quiero saber nada de él… Dijo Candy llorando.

\- Tranquila. Dijo Tom acercándose para consolarla, la abrazo y sintió como sus lagrimas mojaban su hombro y el acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Te lo ruego Tom.

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada.

\- Gracias… Dijo Candy. Ambos se separaron y Tom se quedo mirándola, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo hermosa, pero tenía que aceptar lo que ella quería, no diría nada a nadie. La puerta sonó.

\- Joven, Tom le traemos ropa limpia a la señorita.

\- Si, pasen. Candy yo me voy ella se encargaran de atenderte, si deseas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

\- Eres muy amable Tom, después de todo lo que paso.

\- Eso ya paso, ahora descansa.

…

Al amanecer, Dorothy fue a llamar a Terry, tenía que desayunar algo. Toco su puerta pero esta se abrió inmediatamente, entro y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo así.

\- Señor… Terry se encontraba con los ojos rojos y con una botella de alcohol en las manos. Dorothy salió de la habitación y fue a la de Arturo.

\- Señor Arturo por favor ayúdeme.

\- ¿Qué pasa muchacha?

\- Es el señor Terry, el está muy mal, al parece no ha dormido y esta con una botella en sus manos.

\- Iré ahora mismo, necesito que prepares un café cargado negro y una aspirina.

\- Si. Ella asintió y fue a conseguir lo que le pidieron.

Arturo entro a la habitación de Terry y realmente se veía mal, le apenaba verlo así, él lo había criado desde que era un niño además el…

\- Señor ¿Qué hace así? Las cosas no se solucionaran bebiendo.

\- Lo sé… pero necesito de dejar de pensar en ella aunque sea… solo por unos segundos. Dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

\- Pero no es lo correcto, ella aún está desaparecida y no la encontrara en ese estado, vamos levántese y deje eso.

\- La hubieras visto, Arturo. Su rostro de decepción, sus lágrimas, ella me odia. Si algo le pasa yo me muero Arturo, me muero.

\- Está hablando por el alcohol, vamos necesita darse un baño.

\- Lo único que necesito es estar con mi Candy.

\- Usted la rego, ella era una joven muy buena, totalmente diferente a su padre y usted quiso seguir con el plan, sabía que tarde o temprano ella sabría la verdad y de la forma como se entero no fue la mejor.

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero la amo. ¿Dónde estás, mi amor?

\- Vamos dese un baño. Dijo ayudando a levantarse.

\- Está bien…

…

Candy se despertó, con mucho dolor, le dolían los brazos y la cabeza.

\- Tom entro con una bandeja de comida.

\- Oh Tom, no tenias que molestarte. Dijo Candy al verlo entrar.

\- No es una molestia, yo mismo te atenderé con mucho gusto.

\- Gracias. Candy tomo la bandeja y comió, realmente tenía mucha hambre y al parecer el bebé también. Tom se quedo cerca y una vez que ella hubiera terminado, se llevo la bandeja al rato regreso con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

\- Cuando él se la dio, ella tuvo que decirle la verdad.

\- No puedo tomar eso.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Es lo que el médico dijo que tomaras, para tu dolor.

\- Pero hay ciertas pastillas que no debo tomar… en mi estado.

\- ¿Tu estado? ¿Estás enferma?

\- No precisamente, yo estoy embarazada.

\- La noticia lo sorprendió, no esperaba que le dijera eso. ¿Estás embarazada de él?

\- Candy asintió. Estaba triste y agacho la cabeza, su hijo crecería sin su padre.

\- Tom se acerco y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, la miro fijamente a los ojos- Yo te voy a ayudar. Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oh no, no quiero abusar de confianza.

\- No es nada, yo quiero ayudarte.

\- Gracias pero solo me quedare por unos días, luego me iré.

\- ¿Pero a donde iras?

\- Necesito irme lejos, antes que me encuentren.

\- ¿Qué te encuentren, quienes?

\- Te contare pero promete que jamás dirás nada.

\- Tom dudaba si debía hacerlo, pero al final asintió. – Está bien lo prometo.

\- Bueno…

Candy le conto toda la verdad y del porque no quería regresar.

\- Sabía que ese idiota te haría sufrir, pero engañarte justo un día antes de la boda eso fue…

\- No me lo recuerdes por favor. Dijo Candy con tristeza. – Pero Candy. Tom estaba muy molesto.

\- Me apena tener que alejarme de mi madre, ojala no tuviera que separarme de ella pero tengo que irme lejos.

\- Ya te dije que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Dijo Tom.

\- No, yo tengo que irme, no quiero volver a verlo, solo me quedare unos cuantos días, mientras consigo un lugar donde quedarme, luego de eso me iré. A Tom no le quedo de otra más que aceptar su decisión.

…

Todos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Terry, él se encontraba ya sobrio, gracias a Arturo, una vez todos juntos, la policía decidió dar el informe, realmente no traían buenas noticias.

\- Bueno hable oficial, ¿la encontró? Dijo Terry.

\- No sé como lo tome, señor Grandchester pero, encontramos un auto y alrededor de este encontramos estas cosas. Dijo el oficial mostrándole un anillo y un collar.

\- ¿Reconocen estas partencias?

\- Sí, bueno el anillo es que ella traía.

\- Y el collar se lo di yo. Dijo Rosmery.

\- Los policías se miraron.

\- Pero que significa todo eso.

\- Señor, el auto que encontramos estaba totalmente destruido, este no se controlo y cayó aparatosamente y explotando instantáneamente a un lado de este encontramos un cuerpo calcinado, es casi irreconocible pero estamos trabajando en ello.

\- Esta… diciéndome que Candy está… Terry no podía creerlo.

\- ¡NO! ¡MI HIJA NO! Rosmery rompió en llanto

\- Querida cálmate, ¿están seguros de lo que dicen oficiales? Pregunto Mariano.

\- Si estas cosas estaban cerca al cadáver, lo más seguro es que se trate de ella.

\- No… ¡Noooo! Rosmery no pudo soportar más y cayo desmayada. Mariano que estuvo cerca la atrapo en sus brazos.

Todos estaba en shock, Terry golpeo la pared con furia, no le importo lastimarse los dedos.

\- ¿Están seguros que es ella?

\- Como le dije estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, pero les soy realista, es muy probable que se trate de ella.

\- Nooo, Candy no, ella no puede estar muerta. Decía Terry mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

 **Continuara…**

 **Aquí estoy… tarde mucho lo siento, pero regrese ¿Cómo están chicas? Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año. Jejeje.**

 **Bueno ya sabemos que nuestra Candy está bien y no le paso nada a su bebito aunque Terry y los demás no lo saben.**

 **Si que les di un buen susto, seguro pensaban que ella iba a perderlo, pero no además esto aún no acaba. Bueno nos leemos prontito cuídense bye bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

Pasaron dos días y aún no había noticias sobre Candy o sobre el cadáver, cansado de tener que esperar a que los policías llamen, fue el mismo a averiguar lo que pasaba.

Terry fue acompañado de Arturo, una vez que llego le hicieron esperar, hasta que finalmente lo atendieron.

\- Señores que pasa, estoy esperando noticas acerca de la investigación y al parecer no han progresado en nada.

\- Señor no se altere. Dijo uno de los oficiales. – Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, y bueno usted vino en el momento correcto, acabamos de identificar el cuerpo.

\- ¿Díganme, se trata de ella? Dijo Terry armándose de valor.

\- No.

\- Terry tardo en reaccionar, pero era verdad entonces había posibilidad de que ella esté viva pero ¿Dónde estaba?

\- el cadáver que encontramos le pertenece a… El oficial saco un documento donde estaba los datos del cuerpo… Neal Legan, además el auto que encontramos esta registrado a nombre del padre de este muchacho.

\- ¿Neal Legan? ¿pero qué hacia ese animal con las cosas de Candy? Entonces lo supo, ahora todo estaba más claro, ese imbécil la quiso secuestrar.

\- Nosotros pensamos que en ese auto iban tanto él como la señorita Andrew, eso explicaría del porque sus pertenencias estaban cerca tal vez ella haya escapado del auto mientras este caía pero dudo mucho que ella haya sobrevivido a tremenda golpe.

\- Estoy seguro que ella está viva, les pido que no dejen de buscarla.

\- Lo estamos haciendo señor.

\- Vámonos Arturo, con su permiso señores. Dijo Terry.

…

Después de ir al consultorio del Doctor y que les dijera que ella estaba bien así como su bebé, Candy saco el dinero que tenia ahorrado en una cuenta, este le ayudaría a comenzar de nuevo lejos de todo.

\- Candy ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor? Quédate.

\- Tom, ya tome una decisión y esa es irme.

\- No tienes que hacerlo aquí vivirás bien… Candy… Cásate conmigo

\- Tom…. Yo.

\- No tienes porque responderme ahora, tomate tú tiempo yo sabré esperar.

\- Pero es que yo acabo no quiero saber nada acerca de tener una pareja, lo único que me motiva ahora es mi bebé.

\- Por favor piénsalo, por el bebé no te preocupes, yo lo criare como si fuera mío además le daré mi apellido… Solo te pido que al menos lo pienses, yo aún te amo Candy.

\- Está bien Tom, solo dame tiempo. Candy no quería lastimar a Tom por eso acepto que lo pensaría pero ¿podría olvidarse de Terry? a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, ella lo amaba.

…

Terry dio a conocer a todos los demás de que había posibilidad de que Candy estuviera viva. Se preguntaba si su bebé habría sobrevivido a tal caída.

Rogaba al cielo porque así fuera, Amaba a Candy más que a nada en el mundo y el saber que en su vientre ella lleva al fruto de su amor lo motivaba.

Se lamentaba haberle tenido que mentir y odiaba a Susana, esa mujer donde sea que se haya metido la encontraría algún día y sin pensarlo la metería a la cárcel, por el momento había dado informes a la policía para que la capturarán así como a George.

…

Por otro lado Rosmery era pura tristeza, había estado separada de sus hijos y ahora los tenía pero su felicidad no estaba completa, le faltaba su pequeña, ella no estaría tranquila hasta que la viera de nuevo.

Mariano siempre estaba ahí a su lado apoyándola pero no era suficiente.

\- Cariño por favor come algo. Dijo Mariano sentándose al lado de su esposa.

\- No quiero nada, solo quiero ver a mi hija.

\- Ya verás que aparecerá.

\- Mi niña, donde estarás…

\- El verte así me parte el corazón.

\- Perdón pero me angustia no saber nada de mi hija, ¿no sé cómo estará? … Tal vez este herida o haya perdido al bebé.

\- Si sigues con esos pensamientos lo único que atraerás serán cosas negativas, piensa en que ella estará bien.

\- Rosmery medito… Su esposo tenía razón, si se quedaba llorando no iba a conseguir nada, en momentos como ese era cuando necesitaba estar más fuerte que nunca.- Tienes razón, es momento de dejar de llorar.

\- Así me gusta. Dijo Mariano.

\- Solo espero donde sea que este se encuentre bien.

\- Así será.

\- Además he decidido hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

\- Estás pensando en…

\- Si, voy a denunciar a George Andrew, por culpa de ese hombre todo esto está sucediendo.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, tienes todo mi apoyo.

\- Gracias por todo cariño.

Tal como lo dijo, Rosmery fue a sentar la denuncia si bien George ya estaba siendo buscado por estafa a otros empresarios y hurto a la empresa de Terry no se tomo en cuenta la denuncia de Rosmery por falta de pruebas.

Sin las pruebas de las cartas que George envió a ese hombre para que quemara la casa no se podía hacer nada.

…

Los días pasaron y el vientre de Candy se hacía cada vez más notorio, era increíble pensar en cómo una criaturita podría estar ahí, tan pequeñito.

\- Candy se acariciaba el vientre mientras estaba sentada en una silla frente a la ventana y le hablaba a su bebé ¿Sabes una cosa bebé? Siempre me imagine como seria el día en que te tuviera entre mis brazos, pensé que cuando llegara ese momento tendría a mi lado a mi esposo, pero eso… ya no importa y ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo te daré todo el amor que necesitas, jamás te faltara nada, eso lo prometo.

\- Tom que había ido a llevarle unas vitaminas a Candy se había quedado escuchándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, realmente se veía hermosa, deseaba que ella lo hubiera amado tanto como a él la amaba a ella, finalmente entro. – Candy te traigo estas vitaminas, son para tu bebé.

\- Oh Gracias Tom, las necesitare mucho. Dijo Tomando la pastilla luego llevándosela a la boca.

\- Candy… no es que me quiera meter ni nada pero… Vi las noticias… y te están buscando, en un principio pensaban que estas muerta porque el auto en el que estabas exploto y el cadáver que encontraron era de Neal Legan.

\- Sinceramente jamás le deseado el mal a Neal y me apena mucho que haya terminado así.

\- Es un castigo justo, ese miserable merecía pagar todo lo que hizo. Dijo Tom.

\- Lo sé pero no de esa forma.

\- Bueno no vale la pena hablar de ese desgra… digo de esa persona.

\- Pienso lo mismo.

\- Bueno aparte de eso vine a decirte que ahora que saben que el cuerpo encontrado es de Neal, te están buscando desesperadamente ¿no piensas que tal vez sea buena idea hacerles saber que estas bien?

\- Lo he pensado pero… tengo tanto miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? Pero de qué.

\- De todo, de caer en las mentiras de Terru… digo Terry.

\- Pero entonces que pasara con tu madre, ella debe estar destrozada pensando que te paso lo peor.

\- Si lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer tengo tanto miedo.

\- Yo te protegeré, si me lo permites quiero estar a tu lado.

\- Tom yo…

\- Quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos no han cambiado y quiero que sepas que mi propuesta sigue en pie.

\- Es que yo, yo…

\- Por favor Candy, yo te cuidare y jamás te traicionare te prometo que mi amor será solo para ti y el bebé.

\- ¿Sería correcto aceptarlo? Pensó Candy. Tom había sido tan bueno y el la amaba, realmente deseaba dejar de amar a Terry y amar a Tom. Finalmente luego de pensarlo decidió que tal vez con el tiempo aprendería a amarlo.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices? Pregunto Tom.

\- Está bien Tom, me casare contigo.

\- Tom no pudiendo controlar su felicidad la abrazo, al mirarla vio sus ojos y sus labios, seguían siendo preciosos, quería besarla lentamente fue acercándose y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, ella aparto el rostro.

\- Tom, entenderás que para mí esto es muy pronto y…

\- Si lo se perdona, pero no podía controlar mi felicidad, te prometo que nunca te faltara nada a ti ni al bebé.

\- Gracias Tom pero yo puedo encargarme de mi hijo, para ello trabajare y le daré lo mejor.

\- No será necesario yo te ayudare.

\- Te lo agradezco pero la condición para que me case contigo será que me dejes trabajar y darle así lo que se merece a mi hijo.

\- Candy… bueno está bien. Tom se daba cuenta que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

…

Mientras todo esto pasaba por otro lado George que se encontraba bebiendo, escucho unos rumores, de unos trabajadores, estos hablaban sobre la inesperada aparición de una jovencita en la casa de su patrón, la descripción de la chiquilla se le hacía familiar. Estaba seguro que se trataría de su hija. Tenía que averiguarlo…

…

Un día mientras Candy caminaba a los alrededores, vio a una de las empleadas con su hijo, se imagino dentro de unos meses cargando así a su hijo pero también le hizo recordar algo… Su madre.

\- Mamá… pensó.

\- Necesito ver a mi madre, a Annie. Pobrecillas seguro estarán muy preocupadas.

\- Tengo que hacer algo… no puedo seguir así, tal vez pueda hablar con Tom para que les avise que estoy bien.

Tom estaba en casa hablando con sus trabajadores cuando vio entrar a Candy, ella lo llamo para hablar unos segundos.

\- Dime Candy, necesitas algo.

\- Bueno si, más bien es un favor lo que te quiero pedir.

\- No hay problema con ello, si está en mis posibilidades lo hare.

\- En estos días he estado pensando en mi madre y en Annie mi mejor amiga ¿la recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Bueno, me siento mal por ellas, seguro deben estar muy preocupadas y quisiera…

\- Entiendo… ¿Quieres que les diga que estas bien?

\- Sí, pero también quiero verlas, ¿Podrías hacerme ese gran favor...?

\- Como te puedo negar algo, Por supuesto que les diré que vengan.

\- Oh, Gracias Tom. Dijo Candy abrazándolo, inmediatamente ella reacciono y se separo de él avergonzada.

\- Él la miro y le dijo- Candy… cariño prometo que algún día hare que me ames tanto como yo a ti.

\- Ella también quería eso, pero ¿Cómo olvidar al único hombre que has amado?

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicas, les comunico que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos pero aún falta una sorpresa, no diré de quién se trata porque lo sabrán más adelante.**

 **Por otro lado se viene otra historia aún la estoy armando pero estoy segura que les va encantar, bueno si es que les gustaría ver a nuestros protagonistas en una época diferente. Háganmelo saber en los comentarios, si les gusta la idea.**

 **Saludos a todas mis lectoras, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios siempre los leo todos, Así es TODOS así que nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Chapter 23

A la mañana siguiente Rosmery junto a su esposo fueron a casa de Terry.

\- Dime que saben algo de mi pequeña... por favor. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el día en que Candy había desaparecido y aunque en un principio Rosmery trato de mantener la esperanza de encontrarla esta cada día más se iba transformando en ansiedad.

\- Aún no sabemos nada, yo mismo he acompañado a los policías en la búsqueda pero aún nada. Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Por qué no aparece? ¿Y si esta en un hospital grave? Dijo Rosmery.

\- No, eso es imposible, ya preguntamos en todos los hospitales y no hay rastro de que ella hubiera estado internada o algo así. Dijo de pronto Arturo bajando de las escaleras.

\- Entonces donde estas, DONDE porque tiene que pasar esto ahora, justo cuando acabo de reencontrarme con mis hijos me pasa esta desgracia… ¿por qué? ¿por qué…? Rosmery no soportaba seguir así y se desmayo.

\- Afortunadamente Mariano la sostuvo.- Oh Dios, Cariño por favor reacciona, Ayúdenme, tráiganme un poco de alcohol, ella últimamente no ha estado comiendo bien y esto le está afectando a su salud.

\- Ella más que nadie está sufriendo por ser la madre. Dijo Arturo.

\- Terry volteo para que así nadie lo viera derramar unas lágrimas. A él también le dolía no saber dónde estaba su amada e hijo.

…

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeas, muchacha? Dijo George mientras bebía una taza de café.

\- Bueno el negocio es fácil, y sabes de qué se trata, simplemente te puedo decir que te traerá mucho dinero.

\- ¿Y por qué me buscas a mí?

\- Quién más que usted para acercarse a la pobre estúpida de Candycita. Dijo Susana con sarcasmo.

\- ¿A caso sabes donde esta?

\- No me diga que no ha escuchado, sobre los rumores de que uno de los dueños de estas tierras encontró a una joven que por cierto tiene las características de… oh si su hija.

\- Bueno… si, ¿pero qué quiere que yo haga?

\- Oh eso es fácil, usted debe acercarse a ella y hacerse la victima de los negocios de Terry.

\- ¿Y qué consigo con eso? Dijo George aún no entendiendo.

\- Ah, no se da cuenta viejo estúpido, con eso la secuestraremos y podremos pedir una fuerte suma de dinero como recompensa.

\- No sé si ella me crea, antes de que ocurriera todo yo estaba… peleado con ella.

\- ACASO QUIERE QUE YO HAGA TODO, usted simplemente dígale que descubrió a Terry en negocios sucios y… no sé que más PERO HAGALO.

\- Después de pensarlo, George acepto, necesitaba el dinero para poder sobrevivir. – Lo hare.

\- Perfecto, entonces hoy mismo concretaremos nuestro el plan.

…

Al despertar, Rosmery noto que estaba en su cama ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Entonces su pregunta se respondió al ver a su esposo entrar con una taza de manzanilla.

\- Cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? Dijo Mariano colocando la taza en mesita de noche.

\- No te puedo mentir, la verdad es que aún me siento mal…

\- Querida… estoy seguro que la encontraremos.

\- Pero ¿Cuándo? Tengo miedo de que mi niña haya caído en malas manos.

\- Eso no puede ser, ella es una chica dulce, no creo que alguien quiera hacerle daño.

\- Olvidas lo que pasó en la boda y de esa mujer que nos mintió. Además ¿no crees que si mi hija estuviera en buenas manos, ya nos habrían avisado?

\- Tal vez… ella les pidió que no nos avisaran de su paradero.

\- ¿Por qué haría ella algo así?

\- Querida, tiene muchas razones para hacerlo.

\- Rosmery entendió entonces que esa era una gran posibilidad, Candy creía que Terry la había engañado con esa arpía además de adueñarse de las propiedades de su padre.- Pero todo eso es falso, estoy segura que esa mujer averiguo donde estaría Terry y se metió sin que él lo supiera.

\- Pero lo que nosotros creemos es muy diferente a lo que ella cree.

\- Sin tan solo ella estuviera cerca podríamos explicarle, la angustia me carcome el alma… Por favor vuelve hijita. Dijo Rosmery llorando, Mariano la abrazo para consolarla pero eso jamás calmaría su dolor, no hasta poder verla.

…

Ya era de noche y Arturo se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio sosteniendo lo que parecía una foto.

\- Muy pronto se cumplirán 19 años desde aquel fatídico día y no sabes cuanta falta le haces a tu hijo.

\- El quiere hacerse el fuerte pero le duele mucho, Se siente culpable por la desaparición de ella.

\- Yo en un principio trate de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de que dejara fuera de su venganza a esa jovencita pero la ira también me cegó, Me dolió mucho la muerte de ustedes dos porque él era mi amigo y tu…

 **Recuerdos de Mariano**

Había crecido en la completa miseria, su madre era una campesina y con el dinero que ella ganaba solo le alcanzaba para alimentarse y comprarse algo de ropa que era ya usada.

Pero a pesar de todo su madre era una persona muy amorosa, ella le había enseñado que aunque las cosas estuvieran mal debía pensar en que estas no durarían para siempre y que al final de la tormenta siempre salía el arcoíris.

Lamentablemente esto no es del todo cierto cuando la muerte llega…

Tenía tan solo 13 años cuando su madre enfermo, el trabajaba en una zapatería para que su madre no tuviera que trabajar, ella se encontraba muy delicada y cada día se ponía más débil.

Un día al llegar del trabajo la encontró tirada en el suelo. Inmediatamente fue en su ayuda y la levanto.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Reacciona. Decía Arturo desesperado. Al pasar unos minutos ella despertó.

\- Hijo…

\- ¡Mamá...! Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Arturo… tengo que contarte algo.

\- Si mamá, dime.

\- No me queda ya mucho tiempo y necesito que sepas la verdad.

\- No digas eso mamá, tú te vas a poner bien. Dijo Arturo mientras lloraba.

\- Yo se que cada día estoy más débil pero te pido que no llores.

\- ¿Cómo me pides que no llore si tú eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo? Mamá…

\- Hijo tienes que ser valiente… me has demostrado que eres un muchacho fuerte y muy trabajador además aunque no lo quieras aceptar yo estoy muy mal y me queda poco tiempo.

\- No mamá, no mamá Dijo él mientras lloraba.

\- Arturo escúchame, es hora de que sepas algo que debí habértelo contado antes.

\- No, no quiero saber nada.

\- Por favor escúchame hijo, tú no estás solo, TU PADRE ESTA VIVO.

\- Al escucharla decir eso, su llanto cesó ¿había escuchado bien, ese miserable que los había abandonado, estaba vivo?

\- Tienes que buscarlo…

\- ¿Cómo que vivo? Mamá no te entiendo.

\- Te lo voy a contar pero prométeme que cuando yo muera… lo buscaras.

\- Mamá no digas eso.

\- Promételo.

\- Mm está bien lo hare, lo prometo.

\- Bueno, yo cuando era joven trabajaba en una casa como empleada y el dueño tenía una familia, yo… fui una tonta pero me enamore de él y producto de ese amor naciste tú, jamás se lo dije porque me fui.

\- Entonces… ¿El no sabe de mi existencia?

\- Lo sabe… años después cuando tu tenias 2 años lo encontré mientras yo trabajaba en un mercado, el me reconoció y yo intente escapar pero él me alcanzo y él me dijo que sospechaba que tú eras su hijo pero yo le mentí, le dije que tu no eras su hijo, pero finalmente tuve que contarle la verdad, él quiso ayudarme pero yo me negué por mi orgullo, ahora realmente lamento no haber aceptado su ayuda porque así tu no estarías sufriendo…

\- Eso no es cierto mamá, yo soy feliz porque estoy a tu lado y no necesito dinero para ser feliz.

\- Estoy segura que serás un buen hombre. Dijo Luisa, la madre de Arturo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Poco tiempo después Luisa falleció, Arturo pensaba que si ese hombre realmente hubiera sido bueno hubiera insistido, sintió un gran odio hacia él y entonces decidió que no sería buena idea buscarlo, después de todo nunca lo necesito. Guardo la nota y la foto que le dejo su madre.

Con el pasar de los años Arturo fue creciendo y entro al ejercito donde conoció a Richard Grandchester quién tenía un hermano en el ejercito, Arturo se fue convirtiendo en el amigo de Richard hasta que él hermano de este falleció en uno de las misiones a los eran enviados. Richard se había quedado completamente solo, no tenía a ningún familiar más que su hermano quien había muerto.

Ya cuando Arturo salió, se volvió a encontrar a Richard y este le ofreció trabajar en su casa, como parte de la seguridad pues recientemente se había casado.

Él acepto y cuando llego al hogar, conoció a la nueva familia de Richard, la verdad es que era una familia muy pequeña.

En esa casa solo vivía Richard con su esposa y el padre de ella. Se podría decir que todo era normal pero al ver al padre de la señora, le pareció haberlo visto antes, entonces lo recordó, ese hombre era… su padre, si estaba seguro era el mismo de la foto.

Decidido a irse, una noche guardo sus cosas e intento irse sin decírselo a nadie y cuando estaba por salir escucho la voz de alguien.

\- Acaso también piensas en dejarme.

\- Arturo volteo y lo vio, era él su padre- Disculpe Don Cayetano, le agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí pero tengo que partir.

\- ¿Por qué finges no conocerme? Sabes quién soy.

\- Creo que me confunde con alguien más.

\- No me veas la cara de tonto… se que eres tu… Arturo, el hijo de Luisa.

\- Sí, soy el hijo de Luisa, la mujer de la cual usted se burlo.

\- No, estas entendiendo mal, yo si ame a tu madre, ella era una mujer con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, mi matrimonio con Catalina estaba mal y pensaba en separarme pero entonces tu madre se fue y no supe más de ella ni que llevaba un hijo mío en su vientre.

\- Si, pero usted no insistió en volver a buscarla.

\- Lo hice pero ella se mudaba muchas veces, entonces les perdí la pista.

\- ¡Bah! Que fácil para usted, decir eso.

\- No hijo, yo si que los quería.

\- NO ME DIGA HIJO.

\- Arturo…

\- ¿Padre? ¿con quién discutes? Dijo Eleanor bajando por las escaleras.

\- Hija… quiero contarte algo.

\- Claro padre.

\- Entonces Arturo lo vio a los ojos, sabía lo que le iba a decir.

\- Hija Arturo es…

\- Señora Eleanor lo que pasa es que yo acabo de recibí una oferta de trabajo para servir a un Duque.

\- Oh, pero ¿por qué no nos los comunico antes? Usted sabe el gran cariño que le tiene mi esposo a usted.

\- Lo sé señora por eso… Su padre me pidió que me quedara y conversamos y al final acepte quedarme.

\- Qué alegría, entonces porque estaban discutiendo.

\- No señora, seguro le pareció pero no fue nada de eso.

\- Bueno entonces, me iré a mi habitación.

Una vez que Eleanor se fue, Arturo tomo sus maletas y se disponía en volver a su habitación.

\- Hijo…

\- No diga nada, hasta mañana.

Tras pasar unos meses, Eleanor quedo embarazada la alegría en la casa Grandchester era plena pero no todo fue así siempre poco tiempo después Don Cayetano murió de una pulmonía.

Afortunadamente antes de morir su hijo lo perdono. Pero de que valía su perdón si ahora el estaba muerto, literalmente no tenia familia, entonces recordó a Eleanor, ella estaba embarazada y la muerte de su padre le estaba afectando mucho y si seguía así podría perder al bebé, Tenia que proteger a la única familia que le quedaba.

Meses después Eleanor dio a luz a un varón al cual decidieron llamar Terry en honor al hermano muerto de Richard.

Los años pasaron y nunca se atrevió a contarle la verdad a Eleanor, temía el rechazo pero ella era muy dulce y siempre lo trataba con respeto, sobre todo después de que el siempre estaba a su lado durante el embarazo.

Tras pasar 7 años, se decidió contarle la verdad ella al enterarse lo abrazo y lloro de alegría, tenía un hermano.

\- Me apena mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar Arturo pero me alegra que este hoy aquí.

\- Yo también me siento feliz de tener una familia, luego de la muerte de mi madre imagine que me quedaría solo por siempre pero entonces llegue aquí… y ahora tengo toda un familia.

\- Te quiero tanto Hermano. Dijo Eleanor mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Yo también.

\- Con razón siempre sentía que podía confiar en ti, hablando de eso, quiero que hoy estés más al pendiente de Terry, sabes que es muy travieso y le encanta ir donde los caballos, me da miedo que se pueda lastimar, ya que hoy nos visitara George Andrew y no podre estar mucho tiempo con mi hijo.

\- Lo hare.

Tal como se decía el pequeño Terry de 7 años era muy travieso y esa noche estuvo siguiéndolo como su sombra, pensó que al llegar la noche se dormiría pero no, él niño tenía mucha energía.

Lo encontró en el establo junto a los caballos y tuvo que llevarlo a casa junto a sus padres ya que el señor Andrew había llegado, ese señor jamás le inspiro confianza había algo que le decía que no era un buen hombre.

Luego de que se presentaran, Terry se volvió a escapar, Arturo lo busco durante varios minutos entonces escucho unos gritos, era extraño ya era de noche y los invitados ya se habían ido, entonces escucho otro grito ¿Qué estaba pasando? , ¿Qué debía hacer primero, tenía que encontrar a Terry?

Entonces al escuchar nuevamente un grito pero esta era la voz de Eleanor fue en su ayuda, al llegar a la casa vio algo aterrador, un charco de sangre, muchas de las empleadas estaban muertas, subió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Eleanor y la encontró en el suelo, inmediatamente fue en su ayuda, ella estaba prácticamente agonizando.

\- Arturo… protege a mi hijo.

\- Lo hare pero, Eleanor… ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- Fue… George, Por favor salva a mi hijo… dijo Eleanor antes de morir.

Arturo se puso de pie y bajo rápido, tenía que encontrar a Terry antes que George, fue hacia el bosque y entonces escucho otro grito este era la voz de Richard, se lamento mucho oírlo, pero si regresaba sabia que lo matarían primero tenía que encontrar a Terry.

Entonces unos pasos le llamaron la atención, al llegar vio a uno de esos hombres sujetando a Terry y sin dudarlo golpeo al hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Arturo… mi mamá y mi papá están…

\- Lo sé señorito… pero ahora tenemos que escapar.

Con el dinero que Arturo recibió de parte de su padre y una casa en Inglaterra huyo junto a Terry y paso los años sintiendo un inmenso odio a George Andrew.

 **De regreso a la actualidad**

\- Prometo que seguiré ayudando a Terry, tal como me lo pediste… hermana. Dijo Arturo mientras guardaba una foto de Eleanor.

…

Ya era casi medio día cuando alguien toco su puerta, Rosmery abrió era un joven.

\- ¿Si, desea algo?

\- ¿Es usted Rosmery White?

\- Si, ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy Tom Steve, señora tengo que decirle algo, me dejaría pasar.

\- Lo siento pero no lo conozco.

\- Es importante es…

\- De pronto Mariano salió ¿Quién es querida?

\- Es un joven, se llama Tom Steve.

\- Bueno que desea señor Steve. Dijo Mariano.

\- Es algo relacionado sobre Candy.

\- Mi hija, ¿acaso sabe donde esta?

\- Es precisamente a eso lo que vengo, pero me gustaría decírselo dentro, alguien podría oírnos.

\- Rosmery asintió y lo dejo pasar.- Tome asiento señor Steve, ¿dígame sabe algo de mi hija? ¿está bien?

\- Señora cálmese, ella está bien.

\- Gracias al cielo. Dijo Rosmery llorando.

\- Ella quiere verla, solo a usted.

\- Pero porque no quiere regresar.

\- Ella está muy mal con todo lo que paso y no quiere saber nada de… bueno usted sabe quién.

\- Pero eso es un error, el es un hombre bueno.

\- Señora yo solo le comunico lo que ella quiere.

\- ¿Y el bebé como esta?

\- Está bien, afortunadamente la encontré sobre el heno que tengo en mi hacienda.

\- Pobre de mi hija. Iré contigo, necesito verla.

\- Tom asintió y se puso de pie.

\- Esperen… Dijo Mariano.- Yo también quiero ir.

\- Lo siento señor ella solo me pidió que quería ver a su madre y a Annie, lamentablemente no la encontré a ella pero vine por su madre.

\- Mariano, tranquilo estaré aquí muy pronto, no te preocupes. Dijo Rosmery dando un beso ligero en los labios a Mariano.

\- Mariano se quedo pensativo tenía un mal presentimiento.- Por favor llámame ni bien llegues.

\- Está bien. Dijo Rosmery.

Rosmery fue a encontrarse con su hija, pero no contaba con que alguien más iba a visitar a Candy.

 **Continuara…**

 **Sorpresas de la vida Arturo es el tío de Terry, ese era el motivo por el cual él siempre lo ayudaba por la promesa que le hizo a su hermana.**

 **Ahora el siguiente capítulo se viene intenso y con eso me refiero a que es el último. Así que nos leemos hasta entonces. Bye bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mis queridas lectoras agradezco siempre que apoyen mis proyectos así como "Se que te amare" y este que ya llega a su fin.**

 **Pero para que puedan disfrutar un poco más, este capítulo final será dividido en dos partes y luego vendrá el epilogo .Esta es la primera parte así que disfruten de lo que se viene.**

Candy se encontraba bordando, las empleadas del lugar le enseñaron, así Candy tenía algo en que pasar su tiempo, lo cierto es que siempre le había llamado la atención las figuras que se podían trazar en una tela solo con dos simples herramientas.

Además se sentía feliz, vería a su madre, la había extrañado durante ese tiempo y no podía soportar otro día más sin verla.

\- ¿Señorita se le ofrece algo? Dijo el capataz.

\- No. Dijo Candy levantando la vista del bordado que hacía.

\- Es que saldremos a revisar unas tierras para saber si será buena en el sembrado.

\- No se preocupen, yo estaré bien. Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

\- Con su permiso.

\- Adelante.

Candy se había quedado sola, las demás empleadas habían salido a realizar las compras, una de ellas quiso quedarse a acompañarla, pero Candy se negó, dijo que estaría bien además Tom no tardaría en llegar.

Siguió con lo suyo y entonces mientras bordaba se miro la mano, hace solo unas semanas atrás tenía un anillo de Terry pero ahora… tenia uno de Tom ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? Pensó.

\- Por más que te trato de sacar de mi corazón no puedo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte, aún cuando me has hecho daño?! Decía Candy con rabia que tiro de la tela que estaba bordando.

\- ¡Te Odio Terry Grandchester! ¿Qué te hice yo para que me mintieras? Lloro amargamente, porque a pesar de decir que lo odiaba, sabía que no era cierto, lo amaba y lo amaba más que a cualquier otro en el mundo, incluso desafío a las órdenes de su padre por él y ahora que tenía a cambio, absolutamente nada, se burlo de ella.

Mientras lloraba pensó - Debe haber alguna razón por la que él actuó así.

\- Pero ¿Qué llevo a Terry a engañar a mi padre y a mentirme? ¿Por qué ese odio contra mi padre?

\- ¿Acaso él le hizo algo?, No sabía que más pensar todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos la engaño, lo único que sabía de él era que no tenia padres, después de eso todo era falso así como su nombre, ya que se llamaba Terry Grandchester… Entonces recordó algo, poco antes de que ella se fuera de su casa sus hermanos le habían contado sobre una familia que vivió allí cuyo final fue trágico y esa familia eran…

\- Los Grandchester eran los antiguos dueños de la casa donde vivía, Terry vivió en esa casa, él es el niño que todos creían muerto y mi padre era amigo de él señor Richard.

\- Los padres de Terry fueron asesinados y el único que se salvo fue… mi padre.

\- ¿Entonces porque mintió sobre la muerte de Terry? ¿Qué razones tenia para mentir? Su mente fue la que le contesto.

\- La herencia…

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido… FUE MI PADRE…

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la entrada sonó.

\- Se sobresalto y entonces pesó que tal vez eran los trabajadores ¿Volvieron tan rápido? Pensó. Se puso de pie y fue a ver. No sabía porque pero su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, se asomo pero no había nadie.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Eres tu Tom? ¿alguien? Candy llamó pero nadie contestaba, pensó que tal vez pudo haberse tratado del viento que empujo con fuerza. Se dio vuelta para entrar a su habitación y vio que en su silla había alguien esta persona estaba de espaldas.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Si no se va ahora mismo llamare a la policía. Se veía muy asustada

\- ¿Acaso perdiste la memoria? Dijo la persona.

\- ¡¿Papá?! Dijo Candy mientras la persona se volteaba.

\- Me alegra que estés bien. Dijo George mientras se paraba para abrazar a Candy.

\- Candy se aparto y pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Acaso no te alegra ver a tu padre. Dijo de pronto algo molesto.

\- No es eso, me refiero a ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Bueno escuche a unos hombres hablar sobre una jovencita con tus características que vivía aquí, así que aquí estoy. George decía esto mientras caminaba por el cuarto.

\- ¿Pero a que viniste?

\- No es obvio, quería ver a mi hija, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve, Déjame abrazarte.

\- Candy dudaba, sentía la necesidad de despejar sus dudas, ¿Acaso su padre había matado a los padres de Terry? ¿era por eso que él buscaba vengarse?

\- ¿Qué pasa hija, por qué estas tan pensativa?

\- Papá, necesito saber la verdad.

\- ¿De qué verdad me hablas?

\- Sabes a que me refiero, es sobre Terry…

\- Que quieres que te diga sobre él, simplemente me engaño al igual que a ti, se llevo mi empresa y casa, lo único que me queda es mi auto.

\- ¡Papá respóndeme con la verdad…! Tú… ¿tienes algo que ver con el asesinato de los padres de Terry?

\- George se quedo de piedra, no sabía cómo debía responder.

\- ¿Por qué no me respondes? Acaso… es verdad. ¡TÚ LOS MATASTE!

\- No… por supuesto que no… de, ¿De dónde sacas semejante disparate?

\- No son disparates, ¡Respóndeme!

\- Ya te dije que no, además yo no los conocía.

\- MIENTES, la casa que en la que vivimos era de los padres de Terry.

\- Bueno… si era de ellos, pero yo no los mate.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me mientes?

\- Porque… porque quería protegerte.

\- ¿Protegerme de qué?

\- Hija, lo importante es que sabemos que él fue quien me estafo, además te engaño con su una de sus empleadas.

\- ¿Tú como sabes que era una de sus empleadas? Eso ni siquiera lo sabía yo.

\- … Eh porque, porque… bueno lo escuche.

\- Candy vio los ojos de su padre y sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

\- Lo mejor será que te vayas. Dijo Candy señalándole la salida.

\- ESTAS BOTANDO A TU PADRE.

\- Sí, quiero que te vayas. Poco a poco las dudas se despejaban, Había sido injusta con Terry, actuó por el impulso y dolor, debía haberlo escuchado.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Voy hablar con Terry, quiero saber por qué hizo todo eso, seguro esa mujer que apareció le tendió una trampa… yo… tengo que escucharlo.

\- ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

\- No, solo estoy pensando mejor las cosas, Y dije que te vayas.

\- George me enojo. NO ME IRE.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que no, no me iré sin ti.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tengo que llevarte conmigo, así que mejor coopera no quiero ser violento, como lo fui con esa familia. Dijo George entonces saco una pistola.

\- ¿Entonces… tú los mataste?

\- Bueno querías la verdad, ahí está.

\- Pero… ¿por qué? A pesar de que ya lo sospechaba, le dolía enterarse de que su padre era un asesino, lloró.

\- Necesitaba el dinero.

En ese momento se escucho unos pasos.

\- Maldición, ni se te ocurra salir. Dijo George.

\- Por favor no les hagas daño.

\- ¿Hagas? ¿Quién más está aquí?

\- ….

\- Responde maldita sea.

\- Es mi mamá…

\- Rosmery… Pensó George.

\- Nos iremos por la ventana. Dijo George.

\- No, no pienso saltar.

…

\- Candy, ya llegue y vine con alguien especial. Era Tom pero Candy no respondía.

\- ¿Candy soy yo tu mamá?

\- Esto es extraño. Dijo Tom moviendo el cerrojo de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La puerta está cerrada desde el otro lado, ella nunca hace eso.

\- Candy abre la puerta. Dijo Tom, se escucho un golpe, como si alguien se hubiera tropezado con algo.

\- ¡Candy! Tom empujo la puerta con fuerza y logro abrirla de una patada.

\- ¡Hijita! Grito Rosmery al ver a Candy en el suelo, se acerco a ella y vio que tenía una herida en frente, estaba sangrando, probablemente se lo hizo cuando tropezó. Pensó.

\- Tom se acerco toco muñeca, estaba bien, solo esta desmayada. Dijo. Se puso de pie y cuando disponía traer un poco de alcohol, un golpe lo hizo caer.

\- Rosmery alarmada por el golpe, volteo y vio a Tom pero frente a él estaba… George. Dijo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo, Rosmery? Dijo George sosteniendo los restos de un adorno.

\- T… Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No te da gusto verme, querida. George se fue acercando.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ Y DE MI HIJA! Rosmery abrazo a Candy.

\- Es también mi hija.

\- Lamentablemente si, un momento ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¿Por qué esta inconsciente?

\- ¡Basta de preguntas! Tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Irnos? Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo miserable.

\- Oh claro que iras, si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza de un tiro.

\- Rosmery vio con terror el arma que la apuntaba.

\- Está bien iré.

George Cargo a Candy y con el otro brazo apuntaba con el arma a Rosmery, ante cualquier movimiento en falso.

Entraron en el auto y este se marcho.

…

Mariano estaba en casa de Terry, luego de que su esposa no contestara el celular, se empezó a preocupar más.

\- ¿Y hace cuanto se fueron? Pregunto Arturo.

\- Aproximadamente 3 horas.

\- ¿Pero por que se fue con Tom? Pregunto Terry.

\- Creo que debes saberlo. Dijo Mariano.

\- Saber qué.

\- Candy apareció.

\- Como que apareció... ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Él bebé está bien? ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

\- No lo sé. Solo sé que está con él, al parecer la encontró llena de heridas y la llevo a su casa para curarla.

\- Necesito encontrarla… Dijo Terry sacando su celular, inmediatamente después dijo- Hola, Marcos necesito un favor, quiero que averigües donde vive Tom Steve.

\- Esa es la dirección, correcto gracias Marcos. Dijo Terry.

\- Tengo la dirección, ahora en marcha.

Todos subieron al auto de Terry y se fueron con dirección a la casa de Tom.

…

Candy despertó con un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, se había tropezado con la silla cuando quiso zafarse, lamentablemente tropezó y se golpeo con la orilla de un mueble.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? Dijo mientras veía el lugar, era un lugar deplorable y miro a su lado y estaba su madre, ambas estaban maniatadas en una silla.

\- ¡Mamá! Dijo Candy.

\- Hijita despertaste. Rosmery mostro una sonrisa de calma.

\- Mamá, perdóname por meterte en esto, no debí haberme ido de esa forma, debía quedarme y escucharlos.

\- Cariño, ya paso. Dijo Rosmery.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa. Candy lloraba.

\- No llores hijita, nada es tu culpa, esto pasó porque hay personas que no soportan ver felices a los demás, además le hará mal al bebé. Candy asintió y trato de no llorar.

\- Así que estas embarazada, bravo conseguiste amarrar a Terry.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Acaso no recuerdas a la que te hizo abrir los ojos. Susana apareció.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué me hace daño? Yo a usted no le hice nada…

\- ¿Nada? ¡MALDITA GOLFA, POR TU CULPA TERRY ME DEJO, CUANDO ÉL Y YO ESTÁBAMOS BIEN TUVISTE QUE VOLVER A APARECER, NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ODIO, A TI AL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE ESPERAS!

\- Pero porque empeñarse con mi madre, déjenla libre.

\- Jajaja, ¿me crees estúpida? Si la dejo libre se irá con el chisme.

\- Ustedes son unos malditos, ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¿Qué ganarán con hacernos esto?

\- Mucho dinero. Dijo Susana – Como estas esperando un hijo, eso duplicara el dinero del rescate.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? Dijo de pronto George quien entraba.

\- ¡Si, está embarazada! Y están poniendo en riesgo la vida de su bebé, nuestro nieto.

\- Mi nieto… George quedo pensativo.

\- No me digas que te vas a poner sentimental ahora. Susana tenía que actuar rápido para que su plan funcione.

\- No digas estupideces, a mí solo me importa el dinero.

\- Quédate con ellas un momento, hare la llamada para cobrar el dinero. Dijo Susana mientras salía a hablar con el celular.

\- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Lo hago porque necesito el dinero, yo no quería llegar a esto pero… tu me obligaste a esto, tenias que casarte con Neal pero ahora el está muerto y mis planes se fueron al demonio.

\- Pero yo no lo amaba papá.

\- ¿Acaso el amor importa? Mira a tu madre ella debió apoyarme, por eso hice lo que hice.

\- ¿Hiciste…?

\- George había cometido el error de hablar de más. - ¡No diré más!

\- Tú fuiste… no solo mataste a los padres de Terry para quedarte con su fortuna si no también intentaste matar a mamá en aquel incendio.

\- …

\- ¿Mamá fue así?

\- Rosmery solo bajo la cabeza, no quería recordar más lo que paso.

\- ¡Ella debió apoyarme! Pero nooo la señora quería denunciarme.

\- Papá… como fuiste capaz de… Candy ya no era capaz de decir lo demás.

\- Susana entro, con el celular en la mano Listo ya está hecha la llamada, le pedí un millón de dólares por cada una de ellas incluido el bastardo ese.

\- ¿Te descubrieron?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Utilice esto. Dijo Susana

\- ¿Y eso para qué sirve?

\- Esto hace cambiar tu voz.

\- Son unos desgraciados. Dijo Rosmery.

\- ¡Cállate vieja estúpida! Susana se acerco a la madre de Candy y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

\- Por favor no le hagas daño a mi madre, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

\- Oh pobrecilla, ya veo porque le interesabas al imbécil ese, Yo quise conseguir su amor pero él nunca me quiso.

\- ¿Nunca te quiso? Si se acostaron un día antes de nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¿Enserio creíste eso? JAJAJA

\- ¿No era verdad?

\- Ay muchacha estúpida, no te das cuenta que todo fue parte de mi plan, vaya que si eres muy ilusa, Averigüe donde seria la despedida y fácil aproveche que estaba ebrio y me metí a su cama, claro que en esas condiciones fue imposible hacer algo así simplemente tome las fotos.

\- Había sido una completa tonta, ¿Cómo pudo desconfiar de él? Se decía Candy así misma.

…

Terry había llegado a la hacienda de los Steve, Pero no se esperaba encontrar aquella escena.

\- Señor disculpe necesito hablar con Tom Steve. Dijo Terry a un hombre que estaba ahí.

\- Lo siento, el Señor Tom está descansando, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y lo encontramos inconsciente.

\- ¿Y donde están las damas? Dijo Mariano.

\- Si se refiere a la señorita Candy, ella desapareció.

\- ¿Y mi esposa? Dijo Mariano.

\- Lo siento no encontramos a nadie más.

\- Por favor necesitamos hablar con Tom, avísele que somos familiares de las damas. Dijo Mariano.

\- Está bien. Dijo el capataz, fue unos minutos y regreso.

\- El señor dice que pueden pasar.

\- Al entrar vieron a Tom sobre su cama, tenía una venda en la cabeza, Terry inmediatamente pregunto - ¿Dónde está Candy?

\- Lo siento señores, pero se las llevaron.

\- ¿Cómo que se las llevaron? ¿A dónde?

\- Si lo supiera te lo diría, solo recuerdo que cuando regrese encontré a Candy en el suelo, ella tenía un corte en la frente y al voltear recibí un golpe de alguien.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! Dijo Terry con furia, ¿Quién diablos se había llevado a Candy?

\- Entonces su celular empezó a sonar, lo saco y vio el numero, este estaba protegido no podía saber quién era. – Diga.

\- Tengo a tu chica y a su madre si las quieres ver de nuevo necesitaras 3 millones de Dólares.

\- ¡¿Quién eres maldito?!

\- Te llamare en media hora para coordinar el intercambio. Colgó

\- ¡Miserable! ¡Donde las tienes!

\- …

\- ¿Eran ellos? Dijo Arturo.

\- Si, exigen 3 millones de dólares.

\- Malditos. Dijo Mariano.

\- Por el dinero no se preocupe, lo que me inquieta es que si este miserable cumpla con su palabra. Quedo en llamarme en media hora, así podre llamar al banco y sacar el dinero. Dijo Terry.

...

George se había ido a comprar un poco de comida, hacia días que no comía bien por ahorrar pero ahora que tendría dinero eso ya no sería problema.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Debí haber pedido más, pero puedo llamarlo ahora. Susana saco su celular.

\- Usted es muy avara, es increíble que por un momento haya creído que usted era mi hija.

\- Susana se acerco mientras el celular llamaba. ¿Y que piensa hacer vieja estúpida?

\- Rosmery no se contuvo y tiro una gran patada, este fue directo a la cara de Susana quien cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- Candy se sorprendió, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Los muy atarantados, no sujetaron bien mis piernas y me di cuenta que podía sacarlas. Por la caída el teléfono quedo en alta voz y se escucho la voz de Terry del otro lado.

\- Terry, soy yo Rosmery, por favor ven con la policía, Estamos en una cabaña cerca a la fábrica de papel.

\- ¿Pero están bien?

\- Sí, estamos bien por ahora, vengan rápido antes de que despierte Susana.

\- Esa desgraciada, no se preocupen, iremos ahora mismo dile a Candy que la amo.

\- Rosmery miro a Candy, él no sabía que estaba en alta voz.

\- Se lo diré, pero vengan rápido, George llegara pronto.

\- ¡¿Ese imbécil también está implicado en esto?!

\- Si, ellos son cómplices, por favor apresúrense.

\- Si, lo haremos adiós. Colgó.

\- Ya vienen hija.

\- Candy estaba pensativa.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- Él todavía me ama, a pesar de haberlo dejado.

\- Por supuesto que te ama, porque eres única y especial. Candy sonrió.

Al pasar unos minutos George llego encontrando a Susana en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué haces con las piernas desamarradas?

\- Se desato. Dijo Susana poniéndose de pie.

\- Esta maldita me golpeo, y seguro hablaste todo con él, ya verás vieja estúpida. Susana saco el arma y la apunto.

\- ¡NO! Por favor no le haga daño a mi mamá. Dijo Candy.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Esta ya nos malogro el plan, tendremos que matarlas, Vamos George mátalas. Susana le dio el arma a George.

\- Primero mata a la estúpida de tu hija, quiero que la vieja sufra viendo como matan a su hija… ¡Qué esperas! ¡HAZLO!

\- George por favor no lo hagas… es nuestra hija.

\- ¡DISPARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Susana estaba más que furiosa.

\- Sé que en el fondo eres un hombre bueno, ¿recuerdas como éramos una familia feliz antes de todo esto? ¿Cómo te alegraste cuando te enteraste que tendríamos a nuestro primer hijo? ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú te morías por tener una hija y la tuvimos ahora tendremos un nieto… TU NIETO.

\- George lo pensaba… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensó luego miro sus manos ¿Qué hacía con un arma?

De pronto se escucharon los ruidos de las sirenas de la policía.

\- ¡NOS ENCONTRARON! ¡MATALAS!

\- No puedo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Dije que no! No matare a mi familia, hace tiempo estuve a punto de matar a la madre de mis hijos todo por mi ambición, pero de que me sirvió el dinero si me falto lo más importante, mi familia.

\- Perdiste totalmente la razón, Esta bien si no quieres matarlas es tu problema, pero yo si lo hare. Susana abrió una caja y saco otra arma.

\- George giro y la apunto amenazándola con dispararle.- No te atrevas…

\- ¡Están rodeados! ¡Abran la puerta! Dijo la policía.

\- George entrégate, tal vez te den menos años en la cárcel. Dijo Rosmery.

\- Si papá haz lo correcto.

\- No… yo sé que no me darán ningún beneficio por entregarme.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de una patada. Un montón de policías entraron y atraparon a Susana y George.

\- Querida, estuve tan preocupado. Dijo Mariano acercándose a Rosmery para desatarla.

\- Gracias por ser el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Al desatarla se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.

Terry al ver a Candy corrió hacia ella y con lagrimas en los ojos se apresuro a desatarla y cuando ella estuvo de pie, el se arrodillo y lloró.

\- Mi amor perdóname por favor, te prometo que nunca más te ocultare nada. Las lágrimas de Terry caían a los pies de Candy.

\- Candy se agacho y le levanto el rostro – No tengo que perdonarte nada, ya se toda la verdad, nunca debí dudar de ti.

\- Terry la miro a los ojos y le dio un gran beso, ambos se pusieron de pie. La abrazo y al separarse noto que su vientre había crecido levemente, quiso poner su mano y acariciarlo pero temía que Candy lo rechazara, entonces ella tomo su mano y lo guio a su vientre.

\- Lo sientes aquí esta nuestro hijo, fruto de nuestro amor. Terry la miro y sonrió.

\- Gracias por este hermoso regalo mi amor. Ambos se besaron.

Mientras tanto Susana estaba siendo llevada a que reciba su castigo. Pero al ver como sus planes habían fracasado y ver como ellos estaban juntos disfrutando de su amor, enloqueció y aprovecho que el oficial se había distraído y de un empujón le quito el arma.

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡TU NUNCA SERAS FELIZ! Susana disparo.

Inmediatamente los demás oficiales reaccionaron disparando a Susana, ella murió al instante, lamentablemente el disparo que ella hizo había alcanzado a alguien.

 **Fin de la primera Parte.**

 **Chicas ahora se viene la segunda parte en el siguiente capítulo, pero díganme que opinan de que al final George se dio cuenta de sus errores. Muy tarde ¿verdad?**

 **Ya veremos cómo concluye esta historia, nos leemos pronto.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Parte 2**

La locura se había apoderado de ella y sin pensarlo tomo el arma y disparo directamente hacia ellos, los quería muertos pero sus planes fueron frustrados.

La policía se estaba llevando a George pero cuando él vio lo que Susana intentaba hacer, corrió en dirección a su hija y en el momento del disparo la aparto de un empujón, cayendo la bala en el pecho de George.

\- ¡Papá…! Fue todo lo que se escucho.

La reacción de los policías fue de acuerdo al protocolo y abrieron fuego en contra de Susana, ella murió al recibir decenas de proyectiles. Al fin su maldad había terminado pero dejando una víctima.

Los policías llamarón a la ambulancia para poder atender a George si lo movían esto podría empeorar.

Candy se levanto con ayuda de Terry, ella corrió cerca a su padre entre lagrimas.

\- Papá, papito… por favor no te mueras…

\- Candy… mi niña, perdóname por favor. George sabía que su final estaba cerca y no podía irse sin antes pedirle perdón a su hija.

\- No hables papá… no te hace bien.

\- Yo sé que me voy a morir… ya no hay nada que hacer.

\- No digas eso tu… tu, tu vas a estar bien… por favor no digas que te vas a morir. Candy lloraba a mares.

\- Mi pequeña… tú y tus hermanos fueron lo único bueno que hice. Entonces miro a Terry y le pidió que se acercara.

\- Dígame Señor Andrew. Terry no podía fingir tristeza por alguien a quién siempre había odiado por el daño que le hizo pero se acerco a él por respeto a su novia.

\- Muchacho… se que te causado un daño irreparable y no te voy a pedir que me perdones… porque sé que no lo harás… Solo quiero pedirte que… que cuides de mi hija, la respetes y la ames, no cometas el error que yo hice.

\- No tiene porque decírmelo, por supuesto que lo hare.

\- George levanto su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y toco la mejilla de Candy- Cuídate mucho hija… y también cuida a mi nieto…

\- Candy sostuvo su mano y lloró – Lo hare papá y conocerás a tu nieto… iremos a visitarte todos los días.

\- George sonrió y miro el cielo. – Ojala no hubiera hecho tantas estupideces en vida… ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias… George empezó a toser. – Hija se que nunca se los dije pero… los quiero, a ti y a tus hermanos.

\- Papá yo también te quiero…

\- Mi pequeña… ya no llores… Entonces George cerró sus ojos para siempre. Su vida se había ido y aunque cometió cosas imperdonables, tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su hija.

\- Papá… papito NOOO ¡PAPÁ...! Candy lloro aferrada al cuerpo inerte de su padre.

…

 **Semanas después…**

Tras la muerte de George se descubrieron apuntes que él tenía escondido, gracias a este se pudo dar con aquellos cómplices que ayudaron en él asesinato de los Grandchester y el incendio de la casa Andrew. Todos ellos fueron apresados y condenados a pasar largos años en la cárcel.

Al fin aquellas personas que tanto daño les habían causado se habían ido… Se había logrado justicia para los padres de Terry y pudo recuperar lo que un principio debió ser de él.

Terry fue a visitar la tumba de sus padres, necesitaba verlos.

\- Madre, Padre… al fin, al fin se hizo justicia. Terry no pudo evitarlo y lloró, pues después de 18 años al fin sus padres podrían descansar en paz. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar por su rostro, recordó los besos de su madre y los abrazos de su padre.

\- Tengo algo que contarles… seré padre y aunque Candy sea hija de George, ella es muy diferente es pura y tan dulce lo que ha hecho que no pueda dejar de amarla, estoy seguro que a ustedes les hubiera encantado.

\- Soy tan feliz, tendré una nueva familia, todo sería perfecto si ustedes hubieran estado aquí… Terry se limpio las lagrimas y al voltear vio que detrás suyo estaba alguien más - ¿Arturo?

\- Señor Terry.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- A hacer lo mismo que usted, traje estas flores para… Señor Terry tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

\- Eh, bueno sí, claro, que te parece si vamos a un Café aquí cerca.

\- Si, por mi está bien.

Arturo lo había decidió, tenía que decirlo, Terry había crecido pensando que no tenia familia y aunque él estuvo ahí para ayudarlo no era lo mismo, después de todo lo sucedido y cuando Susana estuvo a punto de dispararle, recordó a su hermana y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ocultándole quién era él en realidad.

\- Bueno que es eso tan importante. Dijo Terry dando un sorbo a su tasa de café.

\- Antes que todo quiero decirle que yo a usted lo aprecio mucho.

\- Yo también Arturo, te considero como un segundo papá, después de todo lo ocurrido tú fuiste el único que me crio y estuvo conmigo en las buenas y malas, realmente eres una gran persona y no lo digo solo porque no me abandonaste si no porque también fuiste un gran amigo de mi padre y madre.

\- Es justo eso lo que quería decirle.

\- Como… ¿No te entiendo?

\- ¿Usted recuerda claramente lo sucedido aquel día?

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar.

\- ¿Recuerda también que mientras usted jugaba yo hablaba con su madre y ella me abrazo?

\- Bueno… no tengo muy claro esos recuerdos… pero sí recuerdo un poco, tú hablabas con ella luego yo me fui a ver a los caballos ¿Pero no entiendo acaso eso tiene algo que ver con lo que me vas a contar ahora?

\- Mucho, ese día yo le confesé algo a su madre, algo que había mantenido en secreto durante muchos años y ese día se lo conté, ella planeaba decírselo también al Señor Richard pero no se pudo, usted sabe porque…

\- Si, lo sé ¿pero lo que le contaste a mi madre fue tan importante?

\- Si, fue muy importante, yo no tenía pensado decírselo pero no sé porque sentía que tenía que decir la verdad especialmente ese día y… bueno finalmente ella se entero justo el día en que murió y es por eso que cuando vi a esa mujer apunto de dispararle recordé a su madre y me hizo entender que no puedo seguir ocultando esta verdad.

\- De qué verdad me hablas.

\- De una que usted debió saber desde pequeño, pero no se lo conté porque pensé que no era importante.

\- Bueno dímelo.

\- Yo… ¿recuerdas las veces que tu madre te hablaba de tu abuelo?

\- Claro, mi abuelo Cayetano, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

\- Bueno resulta que él no solo tuvo una hija.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, yo tenía entendido que mi madre no tenía hermanos ni hermanas.

\- Y tiene razón, pero eso era porque ni su madre sabia la verdad, su abuelo tuvo un hijo con otra mujer.

\- Me estás hablando enserio. Terry estaba sorprendido jamás espero que tuviera otro familiar, él pensaba que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo.

\- Si, ese hijo creció pensando que era huérfano pero un día se entero que su padre estaba vivo y desde entonces vivió con rencor, pero la vida le trajo sorpresas y se volvió a encontrar con Don Cayetano y su hermana Eleanor.

\- Pero… entonces que paso ¿El aún vive?

\- Si y tuvo la fortuna de estar cerca durante años de su hermana durante su embarazo y nacimiento de su hijo, pues pasar muchos años con esa familia le hizo guardar un gran cariño por todos, por eso en sus últimos momentos de vida, ella le pidió que cuidara de su hijo y él lo hizo porque quería a ese niño como si fuera su hijo.

\- Terry estaba totalmente desconcertado. – Tú eres…

\- Si, tu madre y yo éramos hermanos, yo soy tu Tío Arturo Baker Smith.

\- Terry sonrió – Esto es increíble… pe… pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo crecí pensando que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo pero… estabas tú, siempre estuviste tú por eso te consideraba como un padre y el enterarme ahora que tenemos la misma sangre, que eres mi familia… eso es fantástico… Tío. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dieron un abrazo.

\- Me da gusto que todo este tiempo haya tenido a un gran tipo como familia.

\- A mí también, eres todo un empresario y estoy seguro que serás un gran padre y esposo.

…

Luego de que Candy se reconciliara con Terry, regreso a su lado y aunque se sentía muy mal por Tom, él la apoyo en su decisión.

Solo días después mientras Tom subía a un avión para así poder olvidar a Candy, conoció a una chica su nombre era Patricia, no sabía porque pero al verla sintió una conexión increíble al igual que ella.

…

 **Meses después…**

Candy tenía ya 5 meses de embarazo y empezaba a sentir los movimientos del bebé y era gracioso porque ni se le notaba mucho la pancita, Durante ese tiempo Terry estuvo a su lado y le demostró que podía volver a confiar en él.

\- ¡Ah! Candy estaba sentada en una silla, había aprendido a bordar muy bien pero entonces sintió algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? Dijo Terry corriendo hacia Candy con el celular en la mano - ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, es el bebé… se está moviendo, ven tócalo. Candy tomo la mano de Terry y la llevo a su vientre.

\- Es, es… mi hijo. Se está moviendo mi amor, mi amor se mueve. Dijo Terry emocionado, se agacho y beso su vientre y apoyando la cabeza dijo – Quiero que sepas que papi y mami te esperan con ansias y serás el niño más querido por sus padres.

\- Candy sonrió y se limpio disimuladamente las lágrimas.

\- Terry se arrodillo tomo el rostro de su novia. – Mi amor se que ni siquiera ha pasado un año de todo lo sucedido y ahora que sabes todo de mi, incluso de la sorpresa de que Arturo era mi tío, quiero que sepas que nunca te ocultare nada y con esto quiero pedirte. Terry saco una sortija de su bolsillo… ¿Te casarías conmigo? Pero ahora sin nada que se interponga en nosotros.

\- Terry… yo no lo sé, apenas han pasado unos cuantos meses desde la muerte de mi padre y yo…

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo pero esto que siento por ti es más fuerte, los días que estuviste desaparecida fueron para mí como vivir en el infierno y no quiero volver a perderte… Te amo, preciosa.

\- Candy estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas. - Yo también te amo mi amor. Dijo Candy y entonces lo beso – Acepto.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!

\- Si, Acepto casarme contigo.

\- Terry la volvió a besar, se paro y dio un grito de alegría, luego se agacho al vientre de Candy y dijo – Oíste eso bebé, mamá acepto, Dijo que sí.

…

Solo unas cuantas semanas después se casarón por lo civil, decidieron que el matrimonio religioso sería más adelante para poder organizarlo con calma.

Y luego de que Candy finalmente dijera el Si, acepto. Terry la beso apasionadamente que por un momento olvido que estaban en una ceremonia con tanta gente.

Ya en la noche Candy se sentía algo insegura. Su cuerpo había tenido cambios, si bien el vientre no era tan grande sus pechos si habían crecido y las caderas estaban más anchas.

\- ¿Qué pasa princesa? Dijo Terry abrazándola de espaldas, sorprendiendo a Candy.

\- … Terry ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí? Dijo Candy nerviosa amarrando la bata, ya que lo tenía abierto y dentro de este solo llevaba una lencería en color blanco.

\- No… no te tapes. Terry sujeto las manos de Candy impidiendo que pueda taparse.

\- Pero no quiero que te decepciones cuando veas mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Y que tiene cuerpo? A parte de provocarme. Entonces empezó a besarle el cuello.

\- Ahh… no, que no te das cuenta en lo que me he convertido, estoy toda cambiada, muchas partes de mi cuerpo han crecido.

\- Terry la volteo y la miro a la cara, entonces le quito la bata, ella bajo la cara.- Tienes razón has cambiado, no eres la misma.

\- Lo ves.

\- Esta aún más hermosa.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Po supuesto que sí, jamás había visto mujer más hermosa que tú.

\- ¿Entonces no te causo repulsión?

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- Es que yo pensé…

\- Si eso fuera cierto… entonces dime porque me estoy muriendo por hacerte el amor, siento que si no te tengo ahora voy a enloquecer.

Candy lo beso y él la cargo para llevarla a la cama donde le fue quitando todo hasta dejarla desnuda, beso sus pechos y su vientre lentamente, se tomo su tiempo sería delicado luego se quito el la ropa y fue rozando su miembro con la entrada de Candy, ella se estaba desesperando.

\- Mi amor por favor.

\- ¿Esta ansiosa, preciosa?

\- Terry…

\- Está bien. Terry entro en ella lentamente y sus movimientos fueron suaves, ella lo abrazo con sus piernas y el sentía que estaba en la gloria.

\- Te amo mi amor. Dijo Candy cuando sintió que ya iba a llegar el final.

\- Yo también te amo preciosa.

…

 **Meses después…**

Terry se encontraba en la sala de espera junto a toda la familia. Estaba muy nervioso se movía de un lado a otro.

\- Hasta que hora nos van a tener así, hace mucho que entro y no nos dicen nada. Dijo Terry.

\- Calma hijo, esto lleva su tiempo sabes. Dijo Rosmery.

\- Pero… y se le paso algo a ella o a mi hijo, tengo miedo..

\- Tranquilo seguro ya saldrán a avisarnos. Dijo Arturo.

Y justo en ese momento salió el médico.

\- Doctor dígame que paso, ¿todo está bien?

\- Todo está perfecto, ella está muy bien y el bebé está muy sano.

\- Ohh, toda la familia festejo se abrazaban y aplaudían.

\- Gracias, gracias. ¿Y que fue?

\- Fue un varoncito.

\- Nuevamente la familia festejo.

\- ¿Puedo verla? Dijo Terry.

\- Claro ella está con el bebé.

\- Terry entro y la vio, estaba ahí con ese hermoso ser que de ahora en adelante sería su motor y motivo.

\- Mi amor míralo, se parece a ti. Dijo Candy al ver a Terry.

\- El se acerco lo vio y le dio un beso a Candy. – Gracias por todo preciosa.

\- Ella le sonrió – Gracias a ti, me diste el privilegio de ser mamá.

\- Es hermoso.

\- Si, se parece tanto a ti que pareciera que lo hubieras hecho tu solo.

\- Jajaja.

\- Pensaba en llamarlo… Richard. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿De… verdad piensas eso?

\- Sí, quiero que se llame… como tu padre, se que lo quisiste mucho.

\- Me haces inmensamente feliz, tu y mi pequeño… Richard.

Se dieron un beso mientras el bebé dormía plácidamente en los brazos de mamá.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno esta historia llego a su final chicas, ahora se viene el emocionante epilogo.**

 **Díganme que les parece el final, El amor triunfo pese a todos los obstáculos. Nos leemos pronto.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Semanas después…**

Candy se encontraba caminando del brazo de su hermano mayor a la iglesia, Terry con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas la recibía.

\- Estas hermosa, mi amor.

\- Gracias, tu también te ves guapo.

\- …

Tras ambos pronunciar sus votos, el padre los declaro marido y mujer. Terry la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

 **4 años después…**

Candy había terminado su carrera y era una prestigiosa enfermera, Terry había hecho crecer mucho más su empresa así que él la ayudo e invirtieron en una clínica eran muy felices con el pequeño Richard, por otro lado Tom se acababa de casar con Patricia una joven psicóloga. Annie por su parte seguía siendo muy amiga de Candy ella finalmente había encontrado el amor en el hermano de Candy, Archie y aunque ahora todavía se estaban conociendo se podría decir que más adelante podrían ser los próximos en casarse.

Candy llegaba a casa tras una larga jornada de trabajo. De pronto un pequeñín apareció corriendo hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Mamiiii! El pequeño Richard corría hacia los brazos de mamá.

\- Oh, mi niño precioso. Candy lo cargo y le dio muchos besos en sus mejillas.

\- Jajaja, mamá.

\- ¿Cómo te portaste?

\- ¡Bien! Soy niño bueno.

\- Así, pues eso merece un premio.

\- ¡Siiiii! El niño aplaudía de emoción.

\- ¡Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones!

\- Siii, quiero ir hoy.

\- Candy tenía planeado llevarlo otro día pero no quería romperle el corazón a su hijo así que no le quedo de otra- Si… iremos hoy.

\- Hijo, mamá está muy cansada, iremos mañana. Dijo Terry apareciendo de pronto.

\- Oh, entonces mami debe descansar, pero ¿puedo jugar con bloques?

\- Claro, siempre y cuando al terminar los guardes.

\- ¡Siii! Entonces el pequeño Richard se fue muy feliz a jugar.

\- Tenemos mucha suerte de que nuestro hijo sea muy comprensible. Dijo Terry.

\- Sí, eso es gracias a la educación que le damos… Pero, ¿A qué hora llegaste? Candy no esperaba encontrarlo.

\- Oh, veras me tome el día libre y como supuse que llegarías cansada, quería consentirte.

\- Mi amor, que tierno. Dijo Candy dándole un beso.

\- Pensaba en llevarte a un club, para que puedas relajarte, dicen que te hacen buenos masajes, no sé qué tan cierto sea pero supongo que no perdemos nada yendo.

\- Mmm tienes razón.

\- Pero eso sí, solo te harán masajes las chicas, se que también hay hombres que hacen masajes pero no lo voy a permitir.

\- Candy pensaba que Terry estaba exagerando pero estaba muy cansada como para llevarle la contra.

…

\- Me siento con mucha energía. Dijo Candy al llegar a casa, Iré a ver a Richard, seguro está en su habitación.

\- Ya debe estar durmiendo. Dijo Terry rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos.

\- ¡Mamá, Papá! Dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Hola campeón. Terry cargo a su hijo.

\- Los espere para mi cuento de noche.

\- Bueno, está bien. Dijo Candy.

Después de que le contaran un cuento, se retiraron sigilosamente.

\- Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, se parece mucho a ti. Dijo Candy dándole un leve codazo a Terry, el se sonrojo y sonrió.

\- Sabes he estado pensando en que… no sé, tal vez podríamos… Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Podríamos qué?

\- Ya sabes, Dijo de pronto abrazándola por detrás, Mmm hueles delicioso.

\- Te… Terry…

\- Preciosa, me enloqueces. Dijo mientras besaba su cuello y subía sus manos a los pechos de Candy los acariciaba mientras escuchaba leves gemidos de parte de ella.

El la fue empujando hacia la cama, donde la desvistió y se admiraba de su anatomía, jamás se cansaría de mirarla, todo en ella era perfecto, su suave y lozana piel, sus pechos que siempre le parecieron apetecibles, su hermoso vientre que juro que muy pronto cargaría a su hijo o hija y sus bellas piernas, tenía unos muslos que lo llamaban a ser besados.

No tardo él en desvestirse y se coloco sobre ella y fue besándola bajando por cada parte de su cuerpo, al ver el rostro de ella supo que había llegado el momento.

Le sujeto los brazos y la beso mientras entraba en ella.

\- Terry…

El fue incrementando la velocidad arrancándole a Candy más de un gemido uniéndose a los Terry.

\- Preciosa, te amo, jamás dejare de decírtelo. La volvió a besar.

Esa noche fue interminable, lo habían hecho más de tres veces y aquella desenfrenada pasión trajo consecuencias.

 **9 meses después…**

\- Mi pequeña princesita, eres tan bonita como tu mamá. Dijo Terry mirando a su pequeña hija dormir en la cuna.

\- Papi yo también era tan chiquito cuando era bebé. Dijo el pequeño Richard.

\- Por supuesto que sí, eras tan pequeño que creí que serias un enanito.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Jajaja, no, solo es una broma, pero así son todos los bebes, son pequeños luego comienzan a crecer y se convierten en grandes así como tú.

\- Entonces tendré que crecer más rápido.

\- ¿Por qué? Dijo Candy.

\- Para defender a Sophia de todos esos aprovechados.

\- ¿Pero de donde sacas eso?

\- Escuche a papá hablar así mientras hablaba con el Tío Archie.

\- ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que oíste?

\- Bueno primero escuche al Tío Archie decir " La pequeña Sophia será muy hermosa cuando sea toda una señorita, seguro le lloverán pretendientes" y luego papá dijo "Eso si yo lo permito, si alguien se intenta aprovechar de mi pequeña no va a vivir para contarlo"

\- Eso dijo tu padre. Candy miro a Terry que se hacía al distraído.

\- Mi amor porque no vas a tu cuarto a jugar un rato. Dijo Candy a su hijito.

\- Si mami.

\- Terry…

\- Bueno ya lo hice, no sabía que el pequeño estuviera ahí.

\- Pero debes tener mucho cuidado, sabes que nuestro hijo es muy curioso.

\- Lo sé, pero es mejor que lo sepa así sabrá que si alguien se quiere pasar de listo con su hermana, la defenderá.

\- Mi amor pero si apenas es una bebé, aún falta mucho para que crezca.

\- Es igual.

\- Ah ya entendí, con que eres un papá celoso.

\- No es eso, simplemente quiero proteger a mi hija.

\- Jajaja ay mi amor. Candy se reía.

\- No le veo lo gracioso.

\- Amor está bien que la quieras proteger pero llegara un día en que ella tendrá que tomar sus propias decisiones y si se equivoca tendrá que aprender de ellas.

\- Pero no quiero ver a mi hija sufrir.

\- Eso lo veremos más adelante por ahora disfrutemos el presente.

\- Siempre tienes la palabra precisa para todo. Dijo Terry dándole un beso a su querida esposa.

…

Al día siguiente recibieron visitas de parte de Annie y Archie, ellos aún no se casaban aunque ya lo estaban planeando.

Candy era muy feliz, nunca imagino ver a su mejor amiga con su hermano.

\- Candy… tus hijos son maravillosos. Decía Annie.

\- Si, ellos y mi esposo son lo mejor que me han pasado.

\- El pequeño Richard es idéntico a su padre, todo un caballerito. Dijo Annie.

\- Pero igual de celoso.

\- Jajaja, y tu hija es muy parecida a ti, estoy segura que será muy hermosa cuando sea una señorita.

\- Hablando de eso, ustedes cuando piensan tener hijos.

\- Ahh, bueno lo estamos pensando, queremos tenerlos pero más adelante por el momento solo queremos disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

\- Mami… porque no le enseñas a la Tía Annie uno de mis dibujos.

\- Oh, pero esos dibujos están en el despacho de tu padre.

\- Por favor mami. Richard cada vez que ponía esos ojitos de perrito convencía a su mamá.

\- Está bien, Annie por favor cuidarías unos minutos a mis pequeños.

\- Por supuesto que sí, estoy ansiosa por ver los dibujos del gran Richard.

Candy bajo las escaleras y fue al despacho de Terry donde él se encontraba hablando con Archie.

Sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero era su esposo, aunque el necesitaba su privacidad, ¿Qué haría?

\- Tocare la puerta. Pensó pero entonces escucho una pregunta que le hizo Archie a Terry.

\- Sabes aparte de ser mi cuñado te has vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos. Dijo Terry.

\- Es muy curioso ya que tanto Candy y Annie son amigas también.

\- Por cierto ustedes ya llevan buen tiempo, cuando piensan aumentar la familia.

\- Sobre eso, creo que aun no es el tiempo, un hijo impedirá que podamos salir a divertirnos en las noches o viajar. Dijo Archie.

\- Mmm… tal vez tengas razón. Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de algo? Pregunto de pronto a Archie al ver a Terry pensando.

\- Pues la verdad si me arrepiento de algunas cosas, pero de lo que nunca me voy arrepentir es de haber conocido a Candy y de tener a mis hijos, ellos son lo mejor que tengo y como dices es verdad que los niños necesitan su tiempo, peros sabes algo, yo disfruto pasar mi tiempo libre con ellos.

Candy escuchaba detrás de la puerta y lloraba de emoción, se sentía tan feliz, tenía un esposo maravilloso que la amaba y unos hijos preciosos qué más podía pedirle a la vida.

…

Tiempo después llegó la noticia de que Annie estaba embarazada y tanto Archie como ella estaban entusiasmados.

\- Me parece increíble que Archie muy pronto vaya a ser papá.

\- Estoy segura que lo que le dijiste lo animo. Candy sin querer hablo de más.

\- ¿Decirle qué?

\- Ehh… bueno, ah los escuche hablando aquella vez que nos vinieron a visitar juntos.

\- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

\- No, no es eso, yo fui a buscar los dibujos de Richard y entonces escuche lo que ustedes hablaban.

\- ¿Y qué escuchaste? Terry temía que ella hubiera oído lo que el planeaba hacer para su aniversario.

\- Oí que le dijiste que nosotros somos lo mejor que tienes.

\- Bueno es verdad tu y mis hijos, son el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado.

\- Terry se sentía aliviado de que Candy no hubiera escuchado su plan. Pero era verdad ella y sus hijos eran todo para él.

…

Pronto llego el día en que cumplirían otro año más de feliz matrimonio, llevaba casi un año planeándolo esto lo pensó poco después de que Sophia naciera. Rosmery había prácticamente insistido en quedarse con los niños, mientras ellos salían a "cenar"

Candy tenía en mente que el lugar donde la llevaba Terry era un restaurante pero grande seria su sorpresa.

\- Listo mi amor ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos.

\- Terry… mi amor.

\- Feliz aniversario princesa. El lugar era un Crucero, en este habían músicos tocando violines, Candy se sentía maravillada.

\- Mi amor esto es demasiado para mí.

\- Nada es demasiado para ti, tú te mereces esto y mucho más.

\- Pero y los niños…

\- Tranquila tu mamá sabe de esto.

\- Eso me tranquiliza…

\- Entonces disfrutemos de esta noche.

Aquella noche fue una que jamás olvidaría, la música, comida todo era perfecto. Aquella noche también disfrutaron de su amor, algo que no esperarían traería un premio meses después.

…

Dos meses después toda la familia y amigos se encontraban disfrutando un paseo en el crucero.

Mientras todos se encontraba cenando, Candy se levanto e hizo un anuncio.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que todos estén aquí, y bueno quería contarles algo, hace unos días lo vengo sospechando pero hoy me entere de los resultados, mi médico me llamo y me dijo los resultados.

\- Annie se encontraba sonriendo, ella ya sabía lo que Candy contaría.

\- Bueno… quiero contarles que la familia crecerá, un nuevo Grandchester viene en camino. Dijo Candy tocándose el vientre.

\- Mi amor… ¿es verdad?

\- Si, quería sorprenderte. Terry se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia ella la cargo y le dio un beso.

\- Me haces tan feliz, preciosa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, me has dado todo, una familia, tu amor, todo.

\- Me alegra. Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

 **4 años después…**

La hermosa familia se encontraba disfrutando de un día de picnic.

\- Mami,Rous me quito mi muñeca. Dijo Sophia.

\- Pero cada una tiene muñecas.

\- Si pero ella quiere la mía.

\- Bueno, entonces porque no juegan juntas así ya no se quitan ningún juguete.

\- Tienes razón mami. Las pequeñas niñas se pusieron a jugar con las muñecas mientras que Richard jugaba con un balón de futbol.

\- Mi amor jamás me cansare de decirte que eres una gran madre. Dijo Terry.

\- Tú también eres un estupendo padre.

\- Gracias por darme una hermosa familia, te amo. Terry tomo la mano de Candy y se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente.

\- También te amo cariño. Dijo Candy.

\- Papá juegas conmigo. Dijo de pronto Richard.

\- Claro que si campeón. Terry se puso de pie y empezó a jugar con su hijo.

\- Goool. Grito Richard corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre él lo cargo y Candy aplaudía, Terry se acerco a ella y la abrazo y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

Al fin después de años haber estado solo, tenía una familia junto al gran amor de su vida y estaba seguro que esto era la felicidad de la que un día le hablo su madre.

Pues ahora era realmente feliz.

 **FIN.**

 **Chicas díganme que les pareció la historia, pues llegamos a su fin y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, esperare sus comentarios y pronto empezaremos una nueva historia llena de amor.**


End file.
